Anatomy Classes
by RoFer
Summary: -¡Un nuevo profesor en el internado Saint Grace!-gritaron todas emocionadas. ¿Profesor?–se preguntó una pelirrosa-¿Se permiten hombres aquí?-Dénle la bienvenida a Uchiha sensei, el nuevo profesor de Anatomía / NUEVO CAP: Brillante amanecer
1. Nueva escuela, nuevo año

Holasss

bueno, comienzo diciéndoles que decidí publicar otro fic **sasusaku**!! nOn

lo sé, lo sé x.x sé que me aún no he publicado el siguiente capitulo de Forbidden Lust T.T gomen!! TT.TT es que esta idea estuvo carcomiendo mi cabeza XD así que me animé a hacer un fic al respecto n.n

espero les gusteeeee nwn

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

Como desearía que Kishimoto-sama hiciera volver a Konoha muy rapido a Sasuke :3 y así se quede con Sakurita!! wiii X3

**Advertencias**: **AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales, después...ningun otro en este capitulo, mas adelante quizá si jeje XD

**Nota**: Mis fics son unicamente de mi propiedad, nadie tiene la autorización de copiarlos, ni usarlos para su beneficio Ò.Ó

* * *

**_/Anatomy Classes\_**

.

.

**Capitulo 1**: Nueva escuela. Nuevo año

.

.

El internado _Saint Grace_, es una escuela dedicada a la formación de jóvenes valores en la educación y el respeto mutuo. Uno de los mejores internados para mujeres en Japón, reconocido por la labor que realizan las religiosas que incentivan a estas jóvenes alumnas para que logren ser mujeres respetadas y exitosas.

Este internado que alberga a un gran número de señoritas de distintos países del mundo pero obviamente más del país nipón, fue inaugurado hace unos 50 años en la hermosa ciudad de Kyoto siendo decidido el lugar por la congregación religiosa.

-Bienvenida a _Saint Grace_, Haruno-san.

-Arigato gozaimasu.

-Acompáñeme, la llevaré a su habitación.

Ahí se encontraba Haruno Sakura, una nueva estudiante en el internado más reconocido de todo el país, una jovencita de unos 16 años recién cumplidos que pisaba por primera vez aquel internado del cual sus padres le habían comentado mucho al respecto.

El señor y la señora Haruno son investigadores que viajan con mucha frecuencia alrededor del mundo. Europa, África, Australia, América son los típicos continentes donde laboran y realizan sus investigaciones sobre el medio ambiente y la fauna mundial.

Sakura la única hija de esta pareja tiene que lidiar con los constantes viajes alrededor del globo que sus peculiares padres realizan. Por supuesto que cualquier adolescente estaría feliz de acompañar a sus intrépidos padres a interminables viajes de aquí para allá, descubriendo nuevos paisajes, nuevas comidas, culturas, personas y amigos de todas las razas...

Pero esta chica es un poco diferente al estereotipo de la adolescente aventurera.

Sakura no es una joven muy extrovertida que digamos, a su edad era una chica bastante desarrollada, con un bonito cuerpo, tez clara, unos resplandecientes orbes verdes que resaltaban su redondeado y bonito rostro y un llamativo cabello color rosado que le llegaba a los hombros, no le gustaba ni muy largo ni muy corto.

No podíamos llamarle tímida, por que no llega a serlo totalmente, quizá un poco sí, pero no al extremo de encerrarse en sí misma y no dejar las puertas abiertas a las demás chicos.

Lo que realmente sucede es que no tiene muchos amigos cercanos.

Los constantes viajes de sus padres, no le permiten establar una gran amistad con jóvenes de su edad, y si ese contacto existe bueno no dura mucho, digamos dura lo suficiente como para pedirle el correo electrónico a sus amigos y "estar en línea" hablando con ellos por el _Messenger_, tenía amigos de esa forma, pero no había contacto directo con ellos.

No era una chica de fiestas, ni excesos; tenía unas buenas calificaciones en todas las escuelas donde ha estudiado, sin embargo las temporadas que se encontraba en un determinado colegio eran cortas y los pocos amigos que conoció tuvo que dejarlos.

Así era pues más o menos la vida de esta jovencita que ahora por decisión de sus padres, decidieron inscribirla en el internado _Saint Grace_, tanto por su calidad de enseñanza como por el lugar donde reside esta institución que es el lugar de nacimiento de Sakura, y que según ellos es mucho mejor que conozca mejor la cultura de su país de origen.

-Aquí es Haruno-san.

-¿Son cuartos compartidos?

-Así es, su compañera de habitación debe estar en la zona de descanso junto con las demás alumnas.

-Etto, disculpe hermana - interrumpió Sakura -Sabe usted ¿quién es mi compañera?-

-Si no mal recuerdo es Yamanaka-san - contestó con una gran sonrisa la hermana

-Arigato y disculpe la molestia.

-No se preocupe Haruno-san, será mejor que ahora deje sus cosas, se cambie de ropa y vaya a la zona de descanso que está doblando la derecha, bajas las escaleras y llegarás al primer piso ve al final del largo pasillo, es la habitación con un gran portón.

La religiosa dio un vistazo a la pelirrosa y salió de la habitación dejando sola a Sakura junto a su maleta, vio las dos camas a una distancia prudencial, una al lado de la otra, deteniéndose a observar las pertenencias de su compañera que se encontraban en una cómoda cercana.

Un espejo de tamaño medio, un pequeño joyero, un portarretratos de color caoba, un hermoso cebillo de color lila, un estuche transparente con ganchitos de colores, un pequeña cartuchera con varios lápices de distintas formas y tamaños, y muchas más cosas que solo terminaron por marear un poco a la pelirrosa. Dio un largo suspiro, mientras cogía el uniforme del internado que estaba encima del cubrecama.

Consistía en una blusa blanca con el emblema característico de _Saint Grace _que era un escudo envuelto en un manto brilloso y en centro de éste una cruz de color oscuro, el corbatín de color madera, una falda de un color más oscuro que el beige, sin llegar a ser de un marrón tosco, con varios pliegues que no mostraba nada más arriba de las rodillas, las medias blancas y los típicos zapatos colegiales de color marrón.

Se colocó todo rápidamente y dejó su maleta sobre el colchón. Salió de su cuarto, caminó por el lado derecho del pasillo lleno de habitaciones, bajó las escaleras llegando al primer piso y viendo al final del corredor la gran puerta de la zona de descanso.

Se paró en seco justo delate del portón.

"Bien Sakura, tu primer día de clases" - cogió la manija de acero bastante ornamentada y jaló de ésta.

La zona de descanso era bastante espacioso, con grandes ventanales y las paredes pintadas de un color muy claro, dando brillantez y amplitud al lugar, había unos grandes sillones para poder conversar o leer un poco, un gran piano se encontraba en la esquina adornando la habitación, al igual que muchas rosas rojas en hermosos floreros sostenidos por pilares, dándole un toque más elegante y distinguido.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho con la cantidad de chicas que habían, la mayoría japonesas y otras de sin lugar a dudas de otros países. Muchas se encontraban en grupos conversando, riendo y contándose los últimos chismes del internado.

-Dice que cambiarán de directora- escuchó Sakura mientras caminaba por la habitación a paso lento mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

-Ya lo sabía, la vieja esa decrépita de la directora Magdalena se irá.

-Seguro colocarán a otra más joven, ¡porqué las directoras siempre tienen que ser viejas!

Sakura seguía caminando y sin querer seguía escuchando la conversación de muchas de las alumnas.

-Ayumi-sensei se retiró- La pelirrosa volteó tímidamente su rostro para ver la reacción de las compañeras de aquella joven justo cuando dijo esa gran noticia para ellas.

-¿En serio? La sensei realmente era muy aburrida, siempre me dormía en su clase- dijo sincera y asintiendo una joven de cabello verde y coleta alta

-Tienes razón ¡da mucho sueño!, no sé cómo podremos pasar este curso si cada semana pareciera que cambian de profesora - habló ahora una joven de cabello ligeramente anaranjados y muy largos.

-Escuchen, aun no le he contado todo- la chica se acercó mucho mas a sus compañeras- dicen que va a ser contratado un _profesor_.

-Eh?? ¿Estás loca? No se permiten profesores aquí - dijo la de cabello verde bastante contrariada

-Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que escuché a unas del comité estudiantil y a la subdirectora Francisca - se justificó la joven que tenía gafas de montura gruesa.

"¿un profesor aquí? Es imposible, no se aceptan hombres en un internado de mujeres"

-Sería interesante que un _profesor_ nos enseñe - dijo de repente una chica de largo cabello rubio con una coleta alta, mientras que uno de sus mechones cubrían una parte de su rostro sujeto con una ganchito en la parte opuesta de su cabellera. Su uniforme iba mas entallado de lo normal al igual que su falda que rompiendo todas las reglas estaba mucho más arriba de las rodillas.

-Yamanaka-san - se sobresaltó la de gafas.

Vio Sakura a la chica con un asombro total. Esa joven con apariencia rebelde y libertina ¿era realmente su compañera de cuarto?

-Haber chicas cuéntenme mas sobre eso del nuevo _profesor _-

-Yamanaka-san bueno... -

-Vamos Yun-chan dime todo lo que sabes - le dijo muy curiosa la chica rubia

-Está bien, bueno, escuché a las del consejo estudiantil que no estaban aun seguras la directora y las profesoras del internado si colocar a un profesor aquí sería buena idea.

-Ajá y ¿qué más? - La rubia si que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos esperando que la chica Yun dijera todo lo que había escuchado

-bueno y que de repente contratan a un tal... Uchiha -

-¿Uchiha? - La chica Yamanaka puso una cara pensativa al escuchar el apellido - ¿estás segura que fue Uchiha? -

-Claro que sí Yamanaka-san- contestó asintiendo exageradamente la chica de monturas gruesas

"Uchiha...creo haber escuchado antes ¿pero dónde?"

-Uchiha-sensei, el nuevo profesor de Anatomía - dijo de repente Yamanaka-san - ¿suena bien no creen?

Sakura se quedó muda ante esas palabras.

¿En qué clase de internado para mujeres contratarían a un sensei para que diera clases, todavía, de Anatomía?

¿Tendría que hacer caso a lo que una niña escuchó hablar al consejo estudiantil sobre la adición de un nuevo profesor?

Y la pregunta que mas torturaba a Sakura era: ¿Porqué tuvo que tocarle una compañera de cuarto como esa tal Yamanaka?

Realmente sus padres cometieron un error al colocarla en ese internado.

Si que será un año muy difícil para Sakura.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

uyuyyy el nuevo profe pronto ahora su aparición!! X3

¿quién quiere a Sasuke como sensei?? OwO

inner: yoooo yooo nOn

rose: ¬¬ tu no cuentas

inner: nani?? Ò.Ó

rose: jeje XD

espero que les haya gustado!! nOn

me dejan reviews si?? OwO

inner: tírenle tomatazos ¬¬

rose: shut up! inner-baka Ò.Ó

ya saben que recibo todo tipo de comentarios, menos insultos por supuesto.

gracias por leer!! n.n

cuidenseeeeee

ja ne!

**)oO Rose Uchiha Oo(**

_**-**_Fan de Sasuke Uchiha-

(Sasukito eres un papi...cuerito...simplemente sexy OwO)

-Del SasuSaku-

(la mejor pareja de todas nWn)

-Del Equipo Hebi-

( menos de Karin ¬¬ lo siento por sus fans pero es lo que pienso )

-De Akatsuki-

( Sasori-san X3 , Deidara-san :3 , Itachi-kun nWn )

-y en fin...del anime Naruto XD

(especialmente del manga OwO)


	2. Uchiha sensei

Holasssss disculpen la demora!! merezco que me tiren toamtazos, y me hagan budú T.T , estuve bastante ocupada estudiando, y practicando también con mi técnica de dibujo TTwTT gomen!! Y por si fuera poco están que me reducen las horas de estar en la compu ¬.¬ es injusto!! ò.ó

Por otra parte estoy feliz de que a muchos les guste la idea de este fic nOn por mi aprte me esta gustando mucho este proyecto nWn, ojala que este capitulo les guste mas que el anterior n.n

**Disclaimer**:Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Advertencias**: **AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales, después...ningun otro en este capitulo.

**Nota: **Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

**Simbología:**

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Flash Back y palabras y/o frases importantes XD_

* * *

**_/ Anatomy classes_ \**

.

.

**Capitulo 2** : Uchiha-sensei

.

.

El sonido de una puerta hizo reaccionar a una mujer que concentrada se encontraba en los miles de papeles que tenía al frente, listos para ser autorizados solo con su firma

-Adelante.

La puerta de madera se abrió viéndose la figura de un joven muy apuesto de buen físico y de una estatura ideal, tenía unos revoltosos cabellos negros adornados con unos extraños reflejos azules, unos ojos tan negros como su cabellera, una piel muy nívea y una seriedad muy notaria en su rostro de rasgos finos.

-Siéntate.

La directora Tsunade, una rubia de ojos miel se encontraba sentada en un sillón de cuero negro dentro de su despacho, observando uno que otros papeles que justo la antigua directora le dejó encargados.

La rubia cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente al recordar como su antecesora le pidió que ocupara su lugar en aquel sillón, en aquel puesto.

_-¿Directora de Saint Grace?¿YO?_

_-Así es Tsunade-chan, sé que eres la indicada._

_-Pe-pero ¿yo como directora de un internado de mocosas engreídas?- refutó la rubia muy contrariada_

_-Yo no creo que sean mocosas engreídas las chicas de Saint Grace._

_-sí, sí como sea. El punto es que no creo que pueda con eso Magdalena-san._

_-Tsunade-chan has sido una gran ex alumna de esta institución, y ya vas terminado la carrera de Educación como siempre quisiste. ¿Por qué no probar ser la que lidera todo? ¿No te parece hija?_

_-Con todo respeto Magdalena-san, pero no me convence._

_-Yo ya no podré seguir con este puesto. La congregación me necesita por lo que sé que estoy dejando el liderazgo a la persona correcta._

_Tsunade se quedó en silencio por unos segundos pensando muy bien la decisión que tomaría -Está bien lo haré porque usted me lo pide Magdalena-san._

_-Gracias Tsunade-chan. Sé que no te arrepentirás._

Había hecho un acuerdo con Magdalena-san y debía cumplirlo, ser directora de un internado de un puñado de chicas de status un poco elevado no sería un gran reto... ¿o sí?

-Veamos, su curriculum.

El pelinegro le entregó una carpeta, cogiéndolo ella y observando varios papeles en su interior, leyendo en voz alta ciertas frases que saltaban a su vista

-Uchiha Sasuke -dijo Tsunade memorizando bien su nombre- ¿Uchiha?...creo que he escuchado ese apellido antes...

El Uchiha no había hablado desde que entró, simplemente escuchaba lo que aquella rubia decía.

-¡Vaya! Eres más joven de los pareces- soltó ella de improviso sin despegar los ojos de la carpeta sin dejar de resaltar las partes importantes

-Eres uno de los médicos que trabaja en el Hospital Central de Kyoto no es cierto?-

-Hn.

"De pocas palabras resultó este médico" pensó Tsunade tomando ese, digamos, monosílabo como un sí por lo que continúo leyendo el currículo - Egresado de la Universidad Nacional de Medicina...

-Un record impecable de notas en la universidad ocupando siempre el tercio superior de tu promoción - continúo Tsunade

-Médico cirujano que a la vez es catedrático, haz trabajado en otras instituciones educativas como escuelas nacionales y particulares...Interesante.

La ojimiel siguió leyendo rápidamente los demás datos. Al terminar de ojear la carpeta, la colocó debajo de sus manos que se encontraban entrelazas sobre su escritorio.

-Sabe, realmente lo de contratar solo profesores limita mucho las posibilidades de enseñanza para los alumnas, para mí el género pasa a segundo plano, lo importante es que sea bueno en su trabajo y totalmente responsable con las reglas establecidas, así que no tengo ningún inconveniente en contratarlo mas antes de eso solo respóndeme una pregunta Uchiha Sasuke-

-¿Cuál es? - preguntó con voz grave después de haber guardado silencio durante esos largos segundos

-¿Por qué decidió presentarse a trabajar aquí en Saint Grace habiendo tantos otros lugares?

El pelinegro desvió ligeramente su vista, cerrando sus ojos por un corto tiempo y mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Simplemente me pareció, como usted lo dijo, interesante trabajar aquí - dejó de mostrar aquel gesto, volviendo su rostro a mostrar su seriedad innata.

-Hn, entiendo - Tsunade sonrió de forma imperceptible ante la sorpresiva contestación de aquel joven médico que resultó ser a la vez profesor - Muy bien firme aquí - le dio un bolígrafo y un papel por lo que parecía ser un contrato. Él firmó y le devolvió el papel - Uchiha Sasuke usted está oficialmente contratado como profesor del curso de Anatomía Humana en este internado.

Tsunade le entregó un portafolio con varios documentos dentro.

-Aquí se encuentra todo lo que usted debe saber respecto al internado, y aquí está el horario de sus clases durante todo el año -

Sasuke tomó los papeles y se dedicó a observar el horario detenidamente.

-Me gusta estar en confianza con el profesorado aquí, así que espero no te moleste si te llamo por tu nombre- habló sincera Tsunade pero sin perder su autoridad como directora

-Como sea - contestó sin quitar la mirada del papel que tenía en las manos

-Excelente, cuando estés listo Sasuke, podrá comen...

-Hoy hay clases con el segundo y cuarto año.

-Eh? Este...sí, espera no me digas que quieres...

-Empezaré ahora a enseñarles - Sasuke tenía la vista fija en Tsunade guardando el horario en el portafolio.

La rubia se sorprendió por la iniciativa del joven médico, era la primera vez que un profesor trabajaba el mismo día de contratado- Esta bien, Sasuke hablaré con la hermana Francisca para que te enseñe los salones y te presenté al alumnado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Uchiha-sensei, el nuevo profesor de Anatomía. ¿Suena bien no creen?.

-Demo, Yamanaka-san aun no sabemos si realmente ese tal profesor Uchiha va a venir a enseñarnos- habló Yun la chica de monturas gruesas.

-Aún así, tengo el ligero presentimiento de que va a suceder algo sumamente increíble- respondió con una gran sonrisa Ino que no podía esconder su gran animado positivismo

-¡Hazte a un lado estúpida!.

Sakura que seguía viendo a cierta distancia al grupito de la Yamanaka, escuchó muy cerca a ella como alguien gritaba. Se giró y vio a tres chicas, dos de ellas eran exactamente iguales, ambas con el cabello negro y trenzado y con un ganchito celeste en forma de una flor cada una a un lado de su cabellera.

La otra era una joven de largos y lacios cabellos castaños y pequeños reflejos más oscuros en las puntas, de ojos azules y de rasgos muy finos que en ese momento mostraban un gran ceño fruncido por alguna cosa en especial provocada hacia ella.

-¡Idiota Hyuga, mira por donde caminas!

Sakura observó con otras chicas alrededor la escena, posando su mirada hacia la joven que estaba siendo apabullada por los griteríos de la chica bonita.

-Gomen nasai...Littlewood-san.

La chica insultada se veía muy intimidada. Tenía un largo cabello de color azulado, unos ojos de un extraño color perla, el uniforme la tenía bien puesto, de forma decente y no como la chica Yamanaka, tenía las manos juntas cerca a su pecho tratando de disculparse.

-Cállate quieres, no basta con disculparse, idiota.

No podía soportar algo así, ¡como esa chica se atrevía a tratar a la peliazul de esa manera!

-Eres un estorbo aquí Hyuga - habló una de las gemelas.

-Lárgate de Saint Grace por nuestro bienestar -insultó también la otra gemela

-Yo...-

-¡Déjenla!

La castaña junto a las gemelas vieron de donde provenía esa voz y ante un asombro muy notorio por parte de las chicas que se encontraban mirando lo que sucedía, una pelirrosa se colocó delante de la chica de ojos perla y mirando al trío que la veía de forma despreciativa.

Sakura no sabía cómo había sacado tanta determinación para poder salir al frente en defensa de la chica peliazaul.

-¿Y tú quién eres...- preguntó una de las gemelas

-pelo de chicle? - terminó de preguntar la otra

-Dejen de molestarla - les dijo Sakura de la forma más calmada posible para no llegar a discusiones extremas y que serían innecesarias

-Tú no eres nadie para decirnos...- habló una gemela de nuevo

-Que debemos o no hacer- terminando la frase la otra

-Así es chicas- habló ahora la castaña, siendo ella la líder del grupito - Así que hazte a un lado...-

-Ahora abusas de las nuevas ¿no Littlewood?

La castaña giró su rostro topándose con la mirada muy molesta de Ino, que tenía sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

-Yamanaka- miró desafiante la chica de ojos azules

-¿Tú de nuevo oxigenada? - habló una de las gemelas

-Yo no habló con huecas peliteñidas -

-WHAT?? - dijeron al unísono las morenas

-Tranquilas chicas, no necesitan gastar su voz en pequeñeces-

-Deja de actuar tan delicadita Littlewood- la miró Ino con desagrado

-Hn, veamos Yamanaka lo que una japonesa de tu tipo puede actuar junto a gente de la alta sociedad como nosotras-

-Te voy a... -Hinata junto a Sakura cogieron fuertemente a Ino antes de que ella se abalanzara encima de la castaña

-Eres tan vulgar Yamanaka, aprende primero a comportarte y luego te podrías dirigir hacia mí- contestó finalmente la chica Littlewood mirando con mucha superioridad hacia todas las chicas que se encontraban alrededor - Vámonos Mily, Lily.

-No nos hemos olvidado de ti pelo de chicle- habló Mily

-Nadie se mete en nuestro camino - terminó de decir su hermana Lily

El trío se fue triunfante yendo hacia otro grupo de chicas tontas y ricas que cuchicheaban y alagaban la actuación de la desagradable Littlewood.

Sakura e Hinata soltaron a la rubia que tenía en esos instantes mucha ira contra la castaña estudiante que resultó ser muy diferente a lo que aparenta por fuera.

- Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado...- agradeció la peliazul haciendo una reverencia a Sakura

-Gracias por eso - le dijo Ino ya más calmada - sabes, cualquier nueva no se mete con el trío ese.

-No te preocupes- sonrió sincera hacia Hinata -solo creí que era injusto lo que estaban haciendo- contestó Sakura un poco apenada por lo que había hecho protegiendo a aquella ojiperla

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, chica nueva? - preguntó Ino curiosa

-Soy Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto.

-Japonesa, excelente- sonrió la rubia- Yamanaka Ino.

-Yo...soy Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto Haruno-san.

-El gusto es mío- le contestó sonriendo también Sakura

-Espera ¿dijiste Haruno?- Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par

-Este, sí.

-Eres mi compañera de habitación ¿no? ¡¡Qué coincidencia!!

-Es verdad, no pensé en encontrarla tan rápido Yamanaka-san- le contestó la pelirrosa

-El destino nos juntó seguro- habló muy animada Ino- Sabes, una chica que se enfrenta a Steph y su grupito de descerebradas para salvar a una de mis amigas merece mi respeto.

-No es para tanto Yamanaka-san- contestó de nuevo apenada Sakura

-Solo dime Ino, Sakura.

-Hai - Sakura sonrió de nuevo, al parecer su compañera de habitación no era como ella pensaba, que pertenecía a un grupo de chicas libertinas y con aires de grandeza, como el grupito de la castaña.

Vio a Ino que esta vez miraba molesta nuevamente al dichosos trío -Ese grupito de huecas oxigenadas me estaba empezando a molestar de verdad.

-Ino-chan, no le hagas caso ¿sí?- habló Hinata con su tímida voz

-¡No puedo soportar a esas idiotas pelo pintado! - gritó Ino desfogando parte de su furia

-Ino-chan...fue mi culpa, no te preocupes, soy muy descuidada- se dijo sincera Hinata, por su falta de carácter al sentir incapaz de enfrentar al grupito ese.

-No es tu culpa, ellas hicieron mucho problema por algo que no fue tan grave- habló Sakura tratando de calmar nuevamente a Ino y haciendo sentir mejor a Hinata- No sé que se creen esas chicas, pero no es justo que traten así a las demás.

-Sakura, realmente no conoces a Littlewood y a las gemelas Dixson- le contestó Ino mirando de mala cara al grupete con las manos cruzadas.

-Stephanie Littlewood- comenzó explicando Hinata- Tiene 16 años y es inglesa de nacimiento. Sus padres son unos millonarios que viajan constantemente por negocios alrededor del mundo dejando a su hija en varios internados,

-Lamentablemente llegó a _Saint Grace_ el año pasado, haciendo que nuestra vida se vuelva un infierno- la interrumpió Ino.

-¿y porque no simplemente la expulsan?

-Sus padres dan donativos al internado, ayudando bastante en los gastos que se realizan, así que por eso no pueden botarla por que quieran si sus padres ayudan con contribuciones- terminó de explicar Hinata

-Ya veo, y las gemelas ¿Por qué están con ella?

-Las gemelas Mily y Lily Dixon nacieron en Norteamérica pero vivieron mucho tiempo en Inglaterra, sus padres al igual que Littlewood-san son millonarios y viven en muchos lugares del mundo, fue en uno de esos viajes que la conocieron- siguió contando Hinata

-Simplemente la siguen a donde sea, como perritos falderos- escupió venenosamente Ino

-Ino-chan, es mejor no hacerles caso.

-Hinata, eres demasiado buena con ésas, yo no puedo soportarlas, y mi paciencia está llegando al límite.

-¿Qué tal si lo olvidamos? ¿No...creen?- dudosa preguntó Sakura

-Sí, tienes razón no puedo amargarme la vida por ese par de idiotas- Ino estiró sus brazos dando un gran suspiro- ¡¡ohhh es verdad!! - gritó la rubia de forma escandalosa

-Oye, Sakura, ¿has escuchado lo del profesor nuevo de Anatomía?- preguntó emocionada

-Ino-chan creo que eso es imposible- le contestó sincera la ojiperla

-Yo creo que de seguro van a contratar a ese tal Uchiha, Hinata, ¿tú qué crees Sakura?

-Bueno, yo...no creo que eso se dé es imposible, como dice Hinata, que en un internado para mujeres nos este enseñando un profesor de Anatomía.

-¡Oh, vamos Sakura! Es muy aburrido no tener en ese curso algo de inspiración ¿no crees?- Una pequeña risita salió de sus labios ante las mirada atónita de Sakura e Hinata ligeramente sonrojadas

-¡Ino-chan!.

-Ino...

La mencionada dio una gran carcajada sin evitarlo al ver la cara de sus dos amigas, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el timbre del fin de la hora de descanso.

-Vaya, parece que terminó la espera.

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Ino?- Preguntó sin entender Sakura

-Terminó el receso, ahora comienzan las clases de la tarde- explicó la tímida Hinata

-Así es, y sabes ¿qué curso nos toca ahora?- interrogó Ino con una sonrisa de medio lado

Sakura no sabía que responderle, era obvio que no conocía el horario de clases, pero esa sonrisita con sorna que se dibujó en los labios de la rubia la hizo pensar rápidamente en la respuesta.

-No me digas que...

-Ajá, tenemos clases de Anatomía en este mismo instante - triunfante le contestó a Sakura ante su mirada atónita.

Todas las chicas que se encontraban en la gran habitación salieron poco a poco, mientras que una pelirrosa con sus nuevas amigas caminaban a la salida.

"¡Dios!, ¿será verdad que tendremos un profesor de Anatomía? ¡Pero eso no puede ser!"

En su descuido Sakura chocó contra el brazo de otra estudiante provocando que tambaleara ligeramente la persona y casi se cayera si no fuera porque se apoyó rápidamente a una columna cercana a ella

-¡Gomen nasai!, yo...yo...no me di cuenta- trató de excusarse Sakura

-...

-Oh, ¿Sakura-chan estas bien?- preguntó muy preocupada Hinata

-¡Hey, Sakura!!- Ino se acercó para ver qué había sucedido.

-No pasó nada, solo me tropecé con...-

-Sorry Cohen-san.

-It's ok- respondió la muchacha si muchos ánimos.

-Me sorprende como entiendes el inglés - le dijo la rubia a su amiga

-¿Sabes inglés?- preguntó curiosa Sakura

-Bueno, no tanto- dijo con mucha modestia la peliazul

-Sakura si que eres despistada, eres un peligro para la humanidad- Ino se río por eso.

-¿Ah? No soy despistada, solo que no me di cuenta por donde caminaba, I'm sorry Cohen-san.

-It's ok- dijo de nuevo en ingles la chica pero sin emoción alguna.

-I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you- se presentó la pelirrosa tratando de entablar amistad con aquella chica

-...- la llamada Cohen dudó un poco pero al final le respondió- Elizabeth Cohen.

La joven Cohen tenía unos extraños ojos color morado muy fuerte usando a la vez unas gafas de delgada montura dandole un aire muy serio combinado con su semblante neutro, su cabello de un color lila estaba amarrado formando una media cola y vestía correctamente el uniforma escolar.

-Cohen-san, do you speak japanese?

-No Sakura solo habla inglés por lo que sabemos- interrumpió Hinata

-y está en nuestra misma aula, hace un mes que está estudiando aquí...espera... ¿TÚ SABES HABLAR INGLÉS, SAKURA??- Gritó Ino a más no poder

-En realidad no se mucho, solo lo básico - Sakura estaba ligeramente abochornada por el griterío de la rubia

-Yo odio el inglés, no lo soporto- Ino tenía una total cara de desagrado- En fin, tenemos que ir a clases, vamos chicas.

Ino empezó a avanzar, siguiéndole Hinata, para luego seguirle Sakura, pero al ver que Eli, como la llamaba Ino, no se movía le hizo una seña con la mano para decirle que las acompañara. Eli aun con la expresión neutra en su rostro caminó hacia aquella chica de cabello color rosado y la siguió por el largo pasillo del internado.

Ahora Sakura había conocido a una chica nueva de su mismo año, no hablaba japonés pero eso era lo de menos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¡Ahí vienen!!- Gritaron tres chicas que se encontraban "vigilando" la puerta del aula de cuarto año, avisando a todas que el nuevo profesor de Anatomía, sí, un nuevo profesor, les enseñaría el curso mas difícil para las alumnas de Saint Grace.

-¡Es demasiado lindo!- habló una de las tres chicas sentándose rápidamente en su puesto.

Todas a su alrededor esperan expectantes la entrada de aquel profesor que como habían mencionado, era extremadamente guapo.

La puerta sonó interrumpiendo la ensoñación de las chicas, dirigiendo su mirada todas a un punto en particular, la puerta.

Se abrió lentamente dejando ver primero al rostro casi arrugado de la subdirectora Francisca, que llevaba un velo de color azul tapando su cabellera, al igual que una túnica del mismo color combinado con blanco. Mandó una mirada desafiante a todas las jóvenes que se encontraban un tanto nerviosas por la obvia noticia de la adición de un nuevo profesor.

La subdirectora avanzaba y tras de ella la apariencia de un hombre muy joven de hermosa cabellera negra y perfectas facciones y obviamente muy atractivo, se vislumbraba en el aula de cuarto año de aquel internado para mujeres.

-¡Sugoi!!-

-¡Tenías razón, es super lindo!!

-¡Es el profesor más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida!!

Todas hablaban en un susurro muy inquietas ,¿y quién no lo estaría con un profesor del tipo casi perfecto?

-Por Kami-sama... - Ino se había quedado como todas embobada por la presencia del nuevo profesor pelinegro- Si que es sexy...

-¡Ino-chan!- susurró Hinata que se encontraba sentada al lado de ella- no digas eso, te pueden escuchar.

-Vamos Hinata, y tú que decías que era imposible.

-Bueno...si me equivoqué, pero nunca creí que llegara pasar algo así.

-Admite que ésta sí es la motivación que necesitábamos para este curso difícil, ¿no crees Sakura?

La pelirrosa no había quitado los ojos de encima de la figura varonil que se estaba solo a unos pasos suyos, esos ojos negros de los que se había quedado prendada, la blanca bata que lucía, intuyendo instantáneamente de que era un médico, iluminándose sus orbes verdes mucho más y llamando la atención del ahora de esos pozos negros que se posaron en sus jades sin previo aviso.

Un estremecimiento cubrió su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y un sonrojo muy notorio mostró sus mejillas dándole una vista adorable a la jovencita de cabellos rosados.

Algo que sin lugar a dudas no pasó desapercibido por el joven médico que ocultó muy bien su asombro por la reacción de aquella linda chica de aspecto sumamente inocente.

-Señoritas, escuchen todas ustedes- comenzó diciendo la hermana- quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor del curso de Anatomía Humana, denle la bienvenida a Uchiha-sensei

Hubo un cuchicheo por parte de todas que no pararon de alagar en susurros.

-Por favor, señoritas, muéstrenle a Uchiha-sensei como se comportan las jóvenes en Saint Grace- terminó de decir la subdirectora- Muy bien le dejo con sus alumnas. Buenas tardes.

La hermana salió, dejando el aula en un silencio sepulcral. Sasuke simplemente dejó su maletín encima de la silla cerca a su escritorio y dedicó una mirada sin ninguna expresión a todas las alumnas, que lo observaban sin pestañear esperando...

como sonaría su voz

como actuaría con ellas

como se desenvolvería con todas...y

el porqué de que hayan aceptado un profesor en este internado.

.

.

_Ahora comenzarían las clases al estilo Uchiha..._

_Al estilo de Uchiha Sasuke, el nuevo profesor de Anatomía _

_._

_._

* * *

AJA! por fin se dio el contacto, aunque de lejos XD , de Sasuke y Sakura nWn

uyuyuyyy, esas clases de Aantomía sin van a estar interesantes ¿no creen? n.n

inner: wiii °¬°

rose: ¬¬

Esa Littlewood y las huecas de las gemelas Dixson si que son un dolor de cabeza ò.ó

inner: ¡¡huecas oxigenadas!! ¬.¬

rose: siii!! Ò.Ó

Espero que les haya agradado la nueva integrante del quipo, es decir Eli nOn , me gustó mucho crear una chica seria en el grupito de Sakura, faltaba alguien asi no creen XD , yo creo que Kishimoto-sama debió poner a una kunoichi seria en el equipo de Konoha, ya que Shino es su versión masculina XD ¿no? X3

Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios!! TwT ...me he emocionado... TTwTT

Espero que le shaya gustado!!

cuidenseeee

ja ne!!

**)oO Rose Uchiha Oo(**

.

.

PD. ¿¿Han leido el capitulo **402 del Manga??** TwT

ohhh Itachi-kun, siempre fuiste wenitoooo, estoy aun shockeada con todo esto . , Kishimoto-sama nos esta matando de los nervios!! bueno, yo me siento así . y ahora Sasuke-kun quiere destruir Konoha u.u es mas triste aún, no pensé que todo esto llegara a tal extremo TT-TT habrá que esperar lo que sucede T.T


	3. Primera clase, primer encuentro

**Advertencias**: **AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales, después...ningun otro en este capitulo.

**Disclaimer**:Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota: **Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

**Simbología:**

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Flash Back y palabras y/o frases importantes XD_

* * *

_**/ Anatomy classes \**_

.

.

**Capitulo 3:** Primera clase. Primer encuentro...a solas

.

.

"¿Por qué te sonrojas Sakura? ¡Reacciona!" se dijo mentalmente una pelirrosa por el simple contacto visual que tuvo con el nuevo profesor de Anatomía.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente tratando de olvidar aquella sensación que tuvo al ver los orbes del Uchiha.

"¿Y a ésta que la pasa?" se preguntó Ino al ver como Sakura agitó su cabellera rosada por alguna razón "Será que ella..." detuvo sus pensamientos al fijarse que todas sus compañeras tenían la vista fija al frente, cosa que imitó de inmediato.

Sasuke seguía con su rostro serio e inexpresivo observando a las chicas que deseaban que comience a enseñarles el curso mas odioso por todo el internado, y también conocerlo más a fondo y entablar una linda relación profesor-alumnas con mucho respeto y admiración...o bueno, eso era lo que ellas querían.

-Como les dijo la subdirectora- empezó diciendo finalmente-seré su nuevo profesor de Anatomía Humana- se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió su nombre- mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, pero para ustedes únicamente seré Uchiha-sensei.

Dejó la pizarra para quedar frente a sus alumnas de nuevo - Según el protocolo, deberán presentarse.

Así que la primera alumna de la esquina superior del aula se levantó de su asiento y digo tímidamente su nombre y así sucesivamente...

-Stephanie Littlewood- dijo con una reverencia inglesa alzando ligeramente las puntas de su "micro" falda y doblando sus rodillas.

-Mily y Lily Dixson- Cada una dijo su nombre y su apellido a la vez, imitando a Steph.

Sasuke las observó sin ninguna atención, queriendo terminar con las presentaciones de una buena vez.

-Yamanaka Ino- habló Ino con su alegría innata

-Hyuga Hinata- le tocó esta vez presentarse a la peliazul

-H-Haruno...Sakura- Estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo, era difícil tener que mirar aquellos ojos que por alguna extraña razón la ponían muy nerviosa.

Velozmente levantó su rostro y se sentó. Sus mejillas ardían lo sabía, y todo al sentir posarse la mirada del profesor en su persona.

Y por supuesto, Sasuke no pasó por alto todas las reacciones de la pelirrosa, que sin duda su presencia la turbaba.

Después de presentarse todas continuó hablando -Sé muy bien el nivel en el cual ustedes se encuentran en lo que respecta al curso - colocó sus manos en cada uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón - así que sería una pérdida de tiempo tomarles un examen de entrada. Sé que todas reprobarán.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del aula, nadie se atrevía a responderle al pelinegro.

-Así que comenzaré desde "cero" con ustedes. Abran sus libros y lean el primer capítulo - Todas automáticamente hicieron lo que el pelinegro les mandó escuchándose el sonido de miles de libros abrirse. Se sentía tan claramente que Uchiha-sensei había intimidado a todas las alumnas con su presencia, su voz y sus palabras.

-¿Embriología Humana?- Ino susurró con desagrado y mirando de la misma forma al Uchiha cuando esté le estaba dando la espalda.

-Así parece Ino-chan - respondió Hinata con el mismo tono de voz.

-A mi no me parece tan malo - comentó la pelirrosa

-¿Eh? ¿A ti te gusta Anatomía, Sakura?

-Bueno, tengo q admitir que sí, aunque me parece difícil por supuesto.

-Yo lo detesto tanto como el inglés. ¡Hay demasiadas palabras complicadas!

Volvieron a su posición de _atención_ al ver los intimidantes orbes del Uchiha posarse sobre ellas.

-Tendrán treinta minutos para leer todo el capítulo. Comiencen.

Sasuke después de lo dicho se sentó en su escritorio abriendo su maletín y sacando de este una laptop muy moderna y de un color negro brillante, la prendió y aprovechó aquellos minutos para usarla mientras que todas las jóvenes leían el capítulo designado.

Después de los veinte minutos, la situación era la siguiente:

Sakura terminaba de leer rápidamente el capítulo sin obviar ningún detalle, le encantaba todo sobre Anatomía, aunque como ella lo dijo es uno de los cursos más difícil de aprender.

Hinata también trataba de entender lo que había leído, volviendo a repasar algunas partes.

Eli con su rostro serio, leía sin mover ningún músculo solo sus ojos iban de aquí para allá leyendo el dichoso libro de lomo grueso.

Ino..., bueno ella le estaba dando un mejor uso a su texto en sus sueños, como una suave almohada de plumas en el cual podría posar su cabeza somnolienta.

Y en general, todas se encontraba aturdidas con tantas palabras incomprensibles y los distintos procesos que suceden diariamente en el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer, como la conversión de las células sexuales y todo aquello que se refiere a la fecundación.

Sasuke al ver que habían pasado ya el tiempo acordado, cerró su laptop después de apagarla se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección hacia las jóvenes paseándose de puesto en puesto y deteniéndose en alguien en particular.

-¡Yamanaka!

-¿hmm...?- Ino aun seguía soñando, murmurando palabras incoherentes en sus sueños.

-¡Despierte Yamanaka!- Alzó mas ahora su voz

-¡¿Qué...cuándo...dónde?!- La rubia despertó sobresaltada, mirando a todos lados preocupada, topándose con los oscuros ojos del pelinegro, un tanto molesto

-Parece que usted cree que es mejor dormir que simplemente cumplir una orden tan simple como leer.

Ino tenía la cabeza baja escuchando cada palabra del Uchiha. Había comenzado mal la primera clase de Anatomía.

Y para empeorar la situación, unas risitas chillonas se sintieron claramente en todo el aula.

-Ustedes tres, Littlewood y las Dixson- Su voz se hizo mucho mas fuerte ahora - ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?

Las mencionadas se quedaron estáticas, tratando de no temblar por las palabras del Uchiha. ¿Cómo se había percatado de las voces de aquellas tres?

Cruzó sus brazos con la misma expresión seria en rostro dirigiéndose a todo el aula, ahora muy molesto.

-Yo no sé cómo las profesoras de este internado las tratarán en sus clases, pero conmigo será diferente.

Empezó a caminar a través de los asientos de cada alumna, a paso lento resaltando como palabra que salía de su boca.

-Y por lo que veo, habrá reglas señoritas- Hizo una pausa justo cuando se colocaba frente a todas - Y escúchenlas bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir - Todas se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos bastante tensas por el denso ambiente que se sentía en el aula de cuarto año.

-_Primero_, cuando les dé una orden, simplemente la cumplirán quieran a no. _Segundo_, si quieren hablar levantarán la mano. Nunca me interrumpan - Esta regla fue dada en alusión a la obvia interrupción del trío de jovencitas que osó molestar al profesor Uchiha - _Tercero,_ no quiero que caminen y conversen en el aula como si esto fuera un centro comercial o una pasarela. No están aquí para hacer vida social ni aprender a ser modelos, simplemente deben seguir mis indicaciones.

Terminó las susodichas reglas dirigiendo su mirada fijamente a la rubia, que sintió un terrible presentimiento por aquellos peligros orbes negros.

-Veamos si realmente estuvo leyendo el libro, Yamanaka. Quizá yo me equivoqué , así que dígame cuáles son las etapas en el desarrollo del ser humano según el primer capítulo del libro

Ino se volvió muy pálida ante la interrogativa del profesor Uchiha. ¡Estaba totalmente pérdida! No había leído nada, y nada es decir absolutamente ninguna línea, con solo ojear el título del capítulo le dio una enorme pereza seguir leyendo.

-Hn, como supuse - Sasuke fijó sus ojos ahora hacía Steph y su grupito - Littlewood y las Dixson, levántense.

Las tres dudando un poco se levantaron de sus asientos temerosas ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeras

-La misma pregunta.

-...- De sus labios no salieron ni una sola palabra. Parece que estas jovencitas no se tomaron la molestia de leer tampoco.

-¿Acaso ustedes no saben que significa leer?-preguntó irritado- ¿o es que no saben hacerlo? Jóvenes de 16 años prontas a estudiar en institutos superiores y universidades ¿no pueden retener información de un simple libro de cuarto de secundaria?- Dirigió sus ojos a todas las presentes deteniéndose en una chica en particular - Si la siguiente persona que llame no contesta correctamente la misma pregunta que formulé a Yamanaka, todas harán un informe sobre este tema adicionando información de otros libros en la biblioteca para la siguiente clase.- Las jóvenes se miraron traumatizadas. ¿Desde cuándo un profesor les deja una tarea de ese tipo el primer día de conocerlo? - Haruno, levántese.

Al escuchar su apellido se quedó helada y más aún cuando las miradas de todas estaban puestas en ella incluida la del Uchiha.

-Responde la pregunta.

Sakura vio de reojo a Ino, y cerrando sus ojos unos breves segundos tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo por la mirada penetrante del moreno, habló despacio.

-La etapas son...- tragó saliva - la fecundación, el periodo...pre embrionario, embrionario...y fetal...

Hubo otro de aquellos silencios donde se podría escuchar el zumbido de un simple insecto, el crujir de las hojas cayendo en el gran jardín y los pasos acelerados de miles de chicas en el patio central.

-Bien. Parece ser que por lo menos al alguien que se toma enserio mi curso. Siéntate.

Sakura suspiró aliviada ligeramente sonrojada por sus palabras que resultaron halagadoras de cierta forma mientras tomaba asiento y veía como todas lucían más tranquilas.

-¡Sakura eres la mejor! - murmuró la rubia justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse

-Ustedes tres, ya saben a quién me refiero - Su voz masculina retumbó el aula llena de autoridad - Como castigo por no tomar la debida atención a mi curso, realizarán la tarea que dejé y de aquí a dos días espero el trabajo terminado.

Eso sí que fue inesperado, Ino, Steph y las gemelas se quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar la orden mandada por el Uchiha. ¡Tenían que hacer el informe a pesar de todo!

Si que este profesor resultó ser toda una sorpresa, parece ser que las apariencias sí que las engañaron resultando ser el guapísimo Uchiha-sensei en el peor _demonio-deja-tareas_ en todo _Saint Grace._

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Todo es tu culpa Yamanaka.

-¿Yo? Deja de echarle la culpa a las demás, oxigenada.

Rubia y castaña se miraban con mucha furia después de haber terminado las clases con Uchiha-sensei.

-Mejor te callas idiota, porque no pienso hacer ese estúpido informe.

-Sí, no pensamos...

-...hacerlo.

Las gemelas intervinieron en la conversación viendo con odio a Ino, culpándola de lo sucedido.

-Pues lo tendrán que hacer, además deberían agradecer a Sakura que salvó a las demás del castigo.

-A mí no me interesan ellas y menos darle las gracias a la tarada de tu amiga - Steph estaba de manos cruzadas haciendo un total mueca de desagrado al escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa.

-Vuelve a decir eso y lo lamentarás idiota.

-Ino, no le hagas caso- Sakura trató de calmar a su amiga que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Sakura, di algo, no te quedes callada!

-No importa, será mejor que...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a dejar que la oxigenada te insulte?

-Lo sabía, Haruno es una tarada más que se amistó contigo para que la protegieras, es patético no cuidarse de uno mismo.

-Cállate imbécil.

-Tú no me callas Yamanaka. Solo digo la verdad.

-Ustedes que hacen ahí paradas, ¡sigan corriendo!

La voz chillona de una mujer de lentes y cabello de un horrible color zanahoria nos desconcertó.

Karin-sensei, como le gustaba que la llamaran, una mujer de buenas proporciones, excelente deportista que ha logrado acumular gran cantidad de medallas y trofeos. Es la profesora de Educación Física en el internado.

-Esa profesora la detesto - murmuró Ino de forma imperceptible

-¡Muévanse ahora!

Steph y las gemelas empezaron a correr de lanzar una mirada asesina a Ino y a Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura, hay que seguir corriendo.

-Espera, aun falta Hinata.

Sakura se acercó poco a poco a Hinata que lucía agotada.

-Correr cinco vueltas alrededor de la cancha fue demasiado.

-No te preocupes...Sakura-chan...estoy bien...sigamos.

-Dije que debían seguir corriendo, Haruno. ¿O es que acaso a ti no te gusta seguir las indicaciones? ¡Estás castigada!

-Pero Karin-sensei, Sakura solo...- trató de socorrer la pelizaul a su amiga

-Nada de peros, un castigo es un castigo. Tu vuelve a correr Hyuga.

No podía refutar la orden de una profesora y Sakura no era del tipo de chicas que discutía o provocaba peleas innecesarias. Si la insultaban solo dejaba que las personas hablaren y no hacía caso, siempre trata de ayudar a sus compañeros olvidándose un momento de ella misma.

Aceptó el castigo dado por la pelirroja profesora que no dudo en ningún instante de castigar a la joven. Odiaba a las chicas nuevas...y si eran bonitas como Sakura peor. Así que para desquitarse como siempre lo hacía con las chicas castigaba a unas cuantas para descargarse.

Sí, así era Karin-sensei, frente a sus colegas aparentaba ser dulce y educada, pero ante las alumnas soltaba aquel lado despreciativo y superior que escondía soberbiamente. A veces las jóvenes se preguntaban por qué una profesora como esta trabaja aquí ¿si no le agrada enseñar porqué no se va?

Hasta ahora nadie ha respondido estas preguntas. Nadie lo sabe, solo Karin-sensei.

-Terminó la clase, váyanse a duchar - habló con su típica voz nasal la pelirroja - Haruno, te quedas a dar unas cinco vueltas mas.

"¡¿Cinco vueltas?! Ya no puedo más..."

**OoOoOoOoO**

El agua fría caía en su cuerpo caliente y completamente sudado. Aquellas vueltas alrededor de la cancha sí que le estaban matando las piernas, pero lo reconfortante del agua a bajas temperaturas era que refrescaba enormemente el cuerpo.

Se lavó ágilmente el cabello al igual que terminó de quitarse el jabón de la piel.

Mientras el agua caía en su cabello y cuerpo llevando las impurezas consigo, recordó unos penetrantes ojos negros posarse en ella justo cuando el Uchiha se había presentado ante todo el cuarto año.

"Es lindo...¿pero qué estás pensando Sakura?" se auto recriminó tratando de sacar de su mente ha cierto pelinegro.

Mas un sonido dentro del gran cuarto de baño donde se encontraba la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién... está ahí?.

No hubo respuesta, solo se pude oír pequeñas risas que se dirigían a la puerta cerrándola.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -Sakura salió empapada de la ducha buscando con la vista sus ropas. Sin embargo, no las encontró en ningún lado, ni siquiera la toalla que había traído para secarse.

-Oh no...¿quien se habrá llevado mi ropa?...será que el trío ese... - Sakura tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Steph y las gemelas estaban detrás de lo ocurrido con su desaparecida ropa.

Bueno, primero debo vestirme, no puedo caminar desnuda...porque si me viera así... - se sonrojó de inmediato al pensar en Uchiha-sensei viéndola en el estado en que estaba justo cuando abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Tengo que ir de prisa a mi dormitorio, sino me resfriaré y todo será peor - Sakura encontró una pequeña toalla, que casi cubría todo su cuerpo, se la colocó y salió corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios.

La pelirrosa rezaba para no encontrarse con ninguna persona que corriera la voz y la hiciera pasar la vergüenza más grande, en especial si fuera _él_ el que la viera...

Corrió y corrió pasando con cuidado por el campo deportivo, y cruzando un pequeño jardín cercano a una especie de cuarto bastante amplio donde se guardaban todos los utensilios deportivos y que estaba abierto por alguna extraña razón.

Pero para su mala suerte...o buena dependiendo del punto de vida del que se vea...

-Haruno...

-...U...chiha...sen...sei - entrecortadamente y totalmente abochornada Sakura nombró a la persona que tenía al frente junto con una carpeta llena de papeles.

_Trágame tierra_

-Yo...

Pero la explicación la duró poco al sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda que la arrastró por la fuerza del impacto hacia el pelinegro cayendo encima de él dentro del cuarto de utensilios y cerrándose la puerta de forma inmediata.

-¿pero qué diablos fue eso?- Sasuke logró reaccionar despues de unos segundos un poco adolorido por la caída en el duro piso, mientras que trataba de parase sin éxito al sentir que alguien se encontraba técnicamente encima de él.

_Haruno_

Un pequeño cuerpo cubierto por una no muy sugerente toalla que no tapaba mucho, unos cabellos rosados inconfundibles y unos ligeros gemidos de dolor saliendo de unos labios rosados...simplemente aquella jovencita era Sakura.

-Auch...- se quejaba la joven mientras trataba de levantarse, moviéndose inconscientemente mas a Sasuke logrando que el sintiera mas sus pezoncitos endurecidos que hacían contacto con su camisa, sonrojándose ligeramente ante aquella acción.

No ayudaba mucho que ella se moviera de esa forma, ni tampoco su apariencia actual sin contar con la toalla atada a su pecho que amenazaba por soltarse haciendo presión a sus apretados pechos que Sasuke no paso desapercibido en ningún momento al igual que el efecto que su cabello aun húmedo producía cayendo gotas de agua por su rostro y cuello mostrando una vista sumamente erótica.

-¿Qué...pasó?- Sakura se levantó del todo apoyándose sin querer en el pecho de Sasuke y sintió pues que estaba encima de algo muy cálido y suave -Sensei...

Sus orbes verdes se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se volvieron muy rojitas al solo sentir la mirada cautivadora del Uchiha sobre ella...bueno en realidad sobre su cuerpo.

-GOMEN NASAI!! - rápidamente se puso de pie tapándose con la toalla lo mejor que pudo, pero era imposible.

-...

-Yo..., no sé lo que ocurrió sensei,... no tengo la menor idea...

-Haruno, tranquila - Sasuke se levantó del piso sacudiendo un poco su ropa y viendo fijamente la puerta- Alguien te empujó y caíste encima mío cerrando con llave desde afuera, por lo que puedo deducir.

-Sí...sentí un dolor en mi espalda...

Sin darse cuenta, sintió como la única persona que estaba junto a ella se acercaba - ¿Estás bien? - El tono de su voz, al igual que su actitud era bastante fría...hasta quizá inexpresiva.

-Etto...si - Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas por enésima vez.

-Bien. Ahora debemos salir de aquí.

-Ajá...

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo a la puerta tratando de ver si podía abrirla de alguna forma, pero era imposible. Tendría que encontrar otra ruta de escape, y felizmente no estaba solo, contaba con la ayuda de Sakura para salir.

-Haruno...

Volteó para poder ver a la joven pelirrosa que estaba junto a él, pero lo único que vio fue que ella se encontraba sentada cerca a un gran closet, temblando y abrazada a su rodillas.

Con unos cuantos pasos, se ubicó a su lado y sentándose junto a ella dse quitó el saco que traía puesto y se lo colocó encima de sus hombros.

-Sensei... - Sakura se sorprendió mucho al sentir aquella calidez envolverla al igual que su aroma, el aroma de Sasuke.

-_Sakura_

-¿Eh? - se sonrojó de nuevo al escuchar por primera vez su nombre salir de aquellos labios levantando su vista hacia él, mientras que aprovechó el Uchiha para poder tocar sus mejillas y su frente.

-Estás fría.

-¿S...í ?

-Debemos encontrar ropa para taparte, sino cogerás más que un resfriado por bañarte con agua fría.

-¿Sensei, cómo sabe que me bañe con agua...?

-Solo lo deduje - observó por todos lados, pero no encontró nada de ropa en aquel lugar - Si estás en estas condiciones, no serás de ayuda si queremos salir de aquí.

-Yo...gomen nasai...

-No te disculpes.

-Hai...

Pasaron los minutos, y Sakura aun seguía temblando un poco, su piel se puso más pálida y un pequeño estornudo se escuchó en toda la gran habitación.

-Hn. "Si no recupera su temperatura corporal esto se volverá peor"

Sakura se abrazó a si misma buscando calor, pero era inútil. Tendría que buscar la forma de calentarse mas rápido, ya que nada funcionaba.

-Sakura...

-Digame...sens..

No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir que Sasuke la jalaba hacia él, abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos y sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

-Sensei...- su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido, sus mejillas adoptaron un fuerte color rojo que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello rosado, y sus brazos se pegaron a su pecho inconscientemente dando como resultado un vista sumamente inocente por parte de la jovencita de ojos verdes.

-Será mejor que recuperes tu temperatura, así que te daré un poco de mi calor...

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

_Lo que unas simples palabras, pueden producir en la mente de una joven es__tudiante_

_Lo que un simple abrazo, puede ocasionar a una chica enamorada_

_Lo que un simple acción, podrá desatar un amor prohibido_

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

* * *

holaaa

quize colocar al final mi comentario para no hacerles esperar n.n y asi lean el capitulo con mucho gusto.

siento la demora que tuve, pero la razón es como les comunique la vez pasada que estoy muy ocupada en mis estudios de preparación y la reducción de horas que tengo con respecto al uso de mi compu, por consiguiente de mi inter T.T por lo que lamento decirles pero la continuación de este y de mis otros fics no será de forma constante TT-TT

bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo OwO

ahora si diriamos que se dio un gran contacto sasusaku X3 y ya sé...me quieren matar por haberlo dejado ahi jeje n.nU

buenooo, conmigo será hasta el proximo capitulo nOn

muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios!! los quiero!! nWn

cuidenseeee y gracias por leer!!

**)oO Rose Uchiha Oo(**

.

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Un beso, un rival

**Advertencias: AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales, después...ningun otro en este capitulo.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

**Pairings:**

_Sasuke**X**Sakura**X**¿?_

_Naruto**X**Hinata_

_Shikamaru**X**Ino**X**¿?_

**Simbología:**

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Flash Back y palabras y/o frases importantes XD_

* * *

_**/ Anatomy classes \**_

.

.

**Capitulo 4:** Un beso. Un rival.

.

.

-¡Salió perfecto!

-Claro, nadie puede resistir un golpe tan fuerte.

-¡Eres increíble Griselda!, por eso te llaman siempre para participar en los equipos de básquet.

-Ahí se necesita resistencia, habilidad y sobre todo fuerza.

-y sin lugar a dudas la pelo de chicle no resistió, como dijiste...

-...aquel golpe en su espalda, ¡qué débil!

En uno de los dormitorios del internado _Saint Grace,_ dos morenas de cabellos trenzados hablaban con una chica rubia mucho más robusta que usaba en esos momentos la ropa deportiva. Griselda era su nombre.

-Pero saben, vi que la flaquita esa cayó encima de alguien.

-¿En serio?, bueno si fue una de su grupo de idiotas mucho mejor aun.

-Si Lily, habrá que contarle a Steph que el plan fue un éxito.

.

.

**OoOoOoOoO**

.

.

Los latidos rápidos de su corazón, la sangre feroz corriendo por sus venas, la esencia embriagadora de su tersa piel, el escalofrío producido por el simple roce de aquellas palabras en su oído

_Será mejor que recuperes tu temperatura, así que te daré un poco de mi calor..._

Un fuerte color rojizo se apoderó de su rostro, y una cálida sensación de protección inundó su cuerpo al sentir como aquellos brazos la tomaban fuertemente de la forma más tierna posible.

-Sensei...

Los segundos se volvieron minutos como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el cuarto del cual no había salida, donde una pelirrosa y su profesor de Anatomía juntaron sus cuerpos en busca de un calor perdido, que hasta entonces no había recuperado la joven del todo y que preocupó, aunque no lo demostrara, a aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

-Sakura.

-...díga...me, sen...sei - No podía evitar tartamudear, no por frío, porque según ella ya la había recuperado al sentir el cálido cuerpo de su profesor, sino por la acción que la tomó desprevenida totalmente.

Sasuke había levantado su barbilla viendo una avergonzada Haruno y sin perder de vista ningún detalle del antes ignorado rostro de la jovencita

_Grandes y destellantes orbes verdes que resultan..._

Hermosos

_Exóticos y sedosos cabellos rosa como el color de..._

Cerezos

_Rosados y suaves labios que derrochan..._

Sensualidad

_Sonrojadas y cálidas mejillas..._

-Hn.

_Inocente molestia..._

-¿Sen...sei?

Suavemente y con una paciencia infinita acarició sus tibias mejillas y de aquel color carmín que caracteriza a la típica chica tímida, abochornada y totalmente embobada por la presencia de un hombre como Sasuke y la sensación fue mucho más fuerte al sentir como su pulgar hacía una ligera presión sobre sus delicados labios.

Inconscientemente Sakura cerró sus ojos embriagada por las caricias que le proporcionaba juntando sus rosados labios esperando, como en un cuento de hadas, el deseado beso del príncipe azul. Sí, la jovencita aun creía en las series de _Disney_ y los finales felices.

Sorprendido por la acción, observó con detenimiento su graciosa expresión misma protagonista de alguna película de amor y aunque no podía negarlo, aquellos rosaditos y fruncidos labios lo estaban incitando a ser saborearlos, se acercó a ellos por una fuerza imaginaria que no pudo explicar y cegado por los deseos del momento posó suavemente sus finos labios contra los de ella, recorriéndole una descarga eléctrica a la muchacha al sentir el cálido aliento del moreno sobre su faz.

Fue un movimiento suave y muy calmado, Sasuke sentía el temblor de su pequeño cuerpo ante su caricia, respondiendo ella como podía aquel gesto que se volvió cada vez un poco más exigente, simplemente trataba de seguir su ritmo, aquellos eran unos labios de ensueño que nunca pensó probar en un momento como ése. Arrugó con una de sus manos su blanca camisa y con la otra trató de alcanzar tímidamente su mejilla queriendo cerciorarse de que realmente estaba besando a su atractivo profesor y no darse con la desilusión de que todo fuera un producto de su imaginación. No quería pensar que su _primer beso_ fue solo un sueño. Y si así fuera no quería despertar de aquella deliciosa y a la vez hermosa ilusión.

Mientras que el Uchiha, aun hundido en el placer de saborear aquellos rosados y virginales labios, abrió sus ojos viendo el resultado de su falta de autocontrol, separándose de Sakura de forma rápida mientras notaba como la pelirrosa tenía la respiración entrecortada, los labios antes rosados vueltos de un color rojizo y ligeramente hinchados y su rostro tan sonrojado como nunca lo hubiera visto a una chica de dieciséis años.

_Dieciséis años..._

-Tsk...- Sasuke se maldijo interiormente, cómo pudo dejar que eso ocurriera, porqué aquella pelirrosa lo incitó tanto a hacer esa locura, a querer besar a una de sus alumnas.

Sacudió suavemente su cabeza quitando el recuerdo de aquel beso y dejando de abrazar a la joven, justo en el momento cuando Sakura abrió aquellos brillosos orbes verdes viendo muy avergonzada a su profesor, acción que duró pocos segundos al desviar su vista de él muy abochornada mientras con sus dedos se rozaba delicadamente los labios.

¿Cómo sucedió todo eso el primer día de clases? ¿Por qué quiso que el profesor la besara? ¿Acaso le atraía Uchiha-sensei?...bueno a quien lo le atraería un profesor sumamente guapo, ¿pero llegar a querer besarlo?...y la pregunta que la atormentaba mas... ¿Por qué él la besó? Quería saber el motivo de aquella reacción, así que tratando de enfrentar su timidez levantó su rostro para verlo, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que el Uchiha ya se había levantado.

-Haruno, si te encuentras mejor ven a ayudarme aquí.

-H-hai. "Entonces solo me besó porque..."

Sakura se levantó entristecida por el motivo, del cual ella ya tenía seguridad, de una de las sensaciones más hermosas que había podido experimentar en su corta vida. Se acercó al moreno y al levantar su rostro se encontró con la expresión indiferente tan común en él.

_¿No sintió nada cuando me besó?_

-La única manera de salir es lograr pasar por ahí - Señaló una pequeña ventana que se encontraba arriba de uno de los closets llenos de utensilios deportivos - Eres la única que puede atravesarlo, así que cuando logres salir abrirás la puerta desde afuera.

-A...ajá, demo...sensei, cómo subiré.

Espero alguna respuesta de su parte, pero lo único que escuchó fue la voz grave de Sasuke detrás de ella, cogiéndola suavemente de la cintura.

-Te alzaré y así llegarás.

-H...HAI - Mas nerviosa no podía estar, después de aquel momento compartiendo mucho más que calor corporal, la coge desprevenida de su estrecha cintura como si nada.

-¿Lista?

-Etto...sensei...yo

-No miraré, no te preocupes.

De forma rápida y delicada la alzó, desviando su mirada para no ver más de la cuenta, mientras que Sakura alcanzaba la parte superior del closet para así poder abrir la ventana y salir, lográndolo sin problemas.

Tocó el suelo e inmediatamente abrió la puerta del dichoso cuartito. Sasuke salió con la carpeta de palabras que tenía antes de lo sucedido viendo después a Sakura solo en toalla tendiéndole su saco negro

-Esto es suyo sensei - No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Quédatelo.

-Uchiha-sensei...

-Lo necesitas más que yo, luego me lo devolverás.

-Hai...

-Lo que haré ahora es informar esto a la directora.

-Demo, sensei...

-¿Acaso no piensas decir nada al respecto?

-No creo que sea necesario...

-... - Sasuke vio un poco sorprendido a la pelirrosa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No sé, ni usted tampoco quien pudo haber hecho esto... - Ella simplemente no quería tener mas problemas, era suficiente para un día.

-Hn. Ve a cambiarte Haruno.

Se fue rápidamente de aquel lugar un tanto molesto por la actitud tan desinteresada de la pelirrosa, ¿Cómo podía no mostrar un poco mas de preocupación por lo que había ocurrido y solo decir"eso no es necesario"? Si para ella no significaba nada, pues para él sí.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

-¡Sakura! Por fin, ven aquí.

Una pelirrosa se encontraba de pie, después de haber estado un rato en la biblioteca estudiando un poco sobre Historia Universal, viendo a sus amigas Ino, Hinata y Eli dentro de su habitación conversando.

Se acercó a Ino y se sentó en su cama, mientras que en la suya estaban las otras dos chicas.

-¿y de hablaban? - preguntó curiosa Sakura

-De quien más que del odioso Uchiha-sensei - Definitivamente a Ino no le agradaba ni un ápice el nuevo profesor.

-Pues...Ino-chan, yo creo que no es para tanto.

-Ohh, vamos Hinata, ese tipo se cree el director de este lugar mandándonos como si estuviéramos en el ejército.

-Yo creo que exageras Ino.

-Y aquí tenemos a su fan número uno, ¿no Sakura?

-¿A-ahh? Qué...quieres decir... - Se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar eso.

-Además ahora que lo recuerdo, por qué te demoraste tanto en los baños después de la clase con la pelirroja irritante.

-Pues...simplemente me demoré...un poco, estaba muy cansada... - se excusó Sakura al sentirse acorralada por la pregunta de su amiga

-mmm, bueno - obviamente aquella respuesta no fue contundente para la rubia- lo que sí sé es que desde un comienzo lo viste embobada, ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Tu qué piensas Eli.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo Ino-san.

-Viste, como pens...¡¿NANI?! ¿No que no hablabas japonés??

Las tres se quedaron viéndola igual de asombradas que la rubia.

-Se lo suficiente como para poder entenderlas, aunque mi japonés no es muy bueno.

-Pues para mí lo hablas perfectamente.

-Tiene razón Ino-chan, para ser americana tu pronunciación es buena.

-Arigato gozaimasu, Hinata-san.

-Muy bien, para ser que todas nos entenderemos ahora, ¡es perfecto! porque adivinen qué.

-¿Qué sucedió Ino?

-Shika me llamó por el móvil y mañana, que nuestro único día libre de la semana, pasearemos un rato con los chicos - se iluminaron sus ojos al decir el nombre de Shikamaru- y tú Hinata, por fin le dirás a Naruto lo que sientes.

-¿E...h?..¿a Naruto-kun? - Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder -demo...tu tampoco le has dicho a Shikamaru-san lo que sientes.

-Eh...eso mañana se solucionará - Ino rió a más no poder tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Shika?.. ¿Naruto? - Sakura no entendía nada.

-No te preocupes Sakura, mañana los conocerás, son nuestros amigos.

-Ya veo.

-Tú también vienes Eli, tenemos que aprovechar toda la tarde que tenemos para disfrutar de la ciudad.

-Arigato.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

**_Dia:_**_ Sábado_

**_Hora: _**_3:32 pm_

**_Lugar: _**_Afueras del internado Saint Grace_

_._

_._

-¡SHIKA!! ¡NARUTO!!

-Chica gritona y problemática.

-No es necesario que nos rompas el tímpano Ino, dattebayo.

-Ayy, ya cállense tontos -Ino se abrazo a los dos chicos que tenía en frente, uno de cabellos oscuros amarrado en una coleta alta y de expresión aburrida, y el otro de cabellos rubios alborotados con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sakura, te presento a Nara Shikamaru y a Uzumaki Naruto.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

-Igualmente.

-Un gusto también Sakura-chan.

-Naruto, no seas tan confianzudo.

-Gomen, gomen.

-No hay problema, puedes llamarme así.

-¿En serio? Arigato, Sakura-chan - Naruto sonrió con su divertida cara zorruna viendo a alguien más que se encontraba allí - Hinata-chan...

-Na-Naruto-kun...

Los dos se miraron ligeramente sonrojados ¿acaso no se notaba los nervios a flor de piel que estos dos tenían?

Después de presentar todos y conocer a la nueva integrante: Eli, caminaron un poco hacia la plaza central de la ciudad de Kyoto, viendo muchas tiendas y restaurantes, lugares donde Sakura nunca pensó conocer en Japón.

-¿Qué les parece si no separamos no creen chicas? - habló de improviso Ino, obviamente queriendo que entre Hinata y Naruto pasara algo mas, y que ella y Shika pasaran un rato juntos, para así poder ella también decirle lo que siente.

-¡Muy bien, nos vemos!

-Ino, ¿qué haces? Oye puedo caminar solo...- Shikamaru está siendo técnicamente arrastrado por Ino hacia un parque que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.

-¿¡Hinata ve con Naruto no crees?! - le gritó a lo lejos su amiga peliazul.

-Etto...bueno.

-Vamos Hinata-chan...

-H-hai...

Cabe de más decir que estaban los dos muy sonrojados, caminando uno al lado del otro por la acera.

-Iré a la librería. ¿Vienes Sakura-san?

-Hai. Te acompaño.

Mientras estas dos caminaban por la dirección contraria a la que fueron Naruto e Hinata, la pelirrosa se deleitó viendo lo hermosa que era la plaza central de la ciudad, las parejas cogidas de la mano, los niños jugando por la gran pileta mientras el agua les salpicaba, las palomas surcando el hermoso cielo azul y totalmente despejado.

Hasta que se detuvo instintivamente en un café muy elegante al ver como parejas se sentaban en las mesas que se encontraban fuera del establecimiento y tomaban un buen café o caminan un dulce, cosa que agrado mucho a Sakura. Amaba los dulces, especialmente el chocolate.

Pero al estar observando embobada el lugar, se tropezó con un pequeño niño que pasó delante de ella y estando totalmente segura que tocaría el piso de forma violenta, se sorprendió al sentir que alguien la cogía de la cintura a tiempo para su suerte.

-¿Estás bien?

Sakura tenía los ojos semiabiertos no queriendo ver el impacto que su cuerpo tendría contra la acera, pero al escuchar una suave voz muy cerca a ella, abrió sus orbes rápidamente y se quedó muy sonrojada por el joven que la había ayudado.

-Eh...hai...

-Ten cuidado, puede ser muy peligroso.

Deslumbrada se quedó al ver a su salvador: Cabello rojizo alborotado, ojos de un color oscuro totalmente despreocupados, expresión tranquila en su rostro, facciones finas y un cuerpo bien formado. Tendría aproximadamente casi la misma edad, hasta se podría decir que mas.

-Arigato... - Un gran sonrojó se apoderó de sus mejillas al sentir aun mas las manos del chico en su cintura.

-Eres muy bonita cuando te sonrojas.

-E...h - Sintió su rostro más acalorado todavía.

-Mi nombre es Sasori ¿y el tuyo?

-Yo...soy Sakura.

-Un placer, Flor de Cerezo

.

.

.

Mas muy cerca ahí unos ojos negros miraban aquella escena de manera fulminante, llenándose su pecho de un odio inexplicable.

-Ah? Qué ves Sasuke.

-...

-Oye, contesta cuando alguien te hable.

La persona que preguntaba al pelinegro lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y de forma muy molesta viendo pues con la ayuda de una de las vitrinas pertenecientes al café donde ellos estaban sentados en una de las mesas exteriores una parejita que casi digamos estaban abrazados mirándose fijamente.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

_El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; sino por lo que se imagina _

_Y en este caso, un Sasuke Uchiha celoso puede ser más peligroso que una gran tempestad._

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

* * *

holassss n.n

espero que les haya gustado este capi OwO

bueno, para aquellos que esperan una escenita candente con lemon incluido, tendran que esperar un poquito, pero no se preocupen que ya estoy cocinando ese momento en mi cabecita XDDD y les digo que no falta mucho para que llegue.

jeje, a que nadie se espero que pondría a Sasori y a... (este último es sopresa para el proximo capitulo XD) para que intervinieran con las parejitas sasusaku y shikaino no?? XDDD ..esos signos de interrogación (¿?) eran los inognitas, ya saben uno...y el otro..lo sabran el prox capi X3

juju me encanta poner celosito a Sasuke :3, se ve super lindooo todo posesivo X3 como se pica cuando ve a otro con su Sakurita nOn genial!! XD

muchisimas gracias a todo por sus comentarios!! a todosss gracias!! TTwTT

me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo este fic!! n.n

cuidenseeeeee y gracias por leer!!

**)Oo Rose Uchiha oO(**

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Su mejor amiga

**Advertencias: AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales.

Este capitulo contiene un poco de **lime.** (pero no llega a ser muy fuerte :3)

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

**Pairings:**

_Sasuke**X**Sakura**X**Sasori_

_Naruto**X**Hinata_

_Shikamaru**X**Ino**X**¿?_

**Simbología:**

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Flash Back y palabras y/o frases importantes XD_

* * *

**_/ Anatomy Classes \_**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 5:** Su mejor amiga.

.

.

.

-Sen...sei...

Unos rosados labios aprisionados contra los suyos, la sensación reconfortante de tener su pequeño cuerpo tan cerca, rozar con la yema de los dedos su suave cuello, la tentación de abrir aquel estorbo de ropa y probar aquella blanca y tersa piel que lo llamaba a seguir dejando un húmedo camino de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la blanca y sensible hendidura de su delgado cuello.

-ahh...hh

Y ese gemido, ese melodioso gemido le hizo perder más sus cabales.

-_Sakura..._

No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso en ese lugar, específicamente en su despacho y encima de su escritorio, entre las piernas de una pelirrosa que lo miraba con sus orbes entornados, las mejillas sumamente enrojecidas y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

La apariencia que tenía en esos momentos, la falta de experiencia en este tipo de situaciones y la inocencia que irradiaba simplemente lo tentaban a acariciar su cuerpo, explorar aquel templo inmaculado...y que daría lo que fuera por perderse en él.

Sakura lo incentivaba a que siguiera en su labor, mientras acariciaba sus revoltosos cabellos negros con una infinita ternura, demasiada para el gusto de Sasuke.

La miró fijamente cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos y la besó de forma feroz, sí de una manera posesiva muy demandante para que supiera que solo él podía tocarla, besarla y...

El sonido de un despertador lo volvió a la realidad, cumpliendo aquel apartito su cometido: Despertarlo de uno de los sueños más calientes que no tuvo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tsk... - El moreno estaba sentado en su cama, cogiéndose el rostro con ambas manos y tratando de calmar cierta parte en su entrepierna que también se había despertado - Eres una molestosa Sakura...

.

.

_**Día:** Sábado_

_**Hora:** 5:00 am_

_**Lugar:** Apartamento de Uchiha Sasuke._

.

.

No podía ya conciliar el sueño, se levantó yendo directamente al baño. Tenía que despejar su mente y su cuerpo de aquel sueño erótico con la pelirrosa.

_¿Por qué soñó de aquella forma con** Sakura**?_

Se vio al espejo, solo tenía puesto sus pantalones para dormir y el torso desnudo. Había que admitir que tenía un buen cuerpo, no por eso cada mujer que conocía se quedaba embobada por su físico, bueno todas excepto una, una que conocía muy bien...

Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua fría se encargará técnicamente de enfriar sus pensamientos.

_¿Acaso aquel beso fue el culpable de todo?_

-Fue ese beso... - Mentalmente se justificó Sasuke mientras que se dirigía a una closet donde buscaría que ponerse ese día. No iba a enseñar a _Saint Grace_ los sábados. Era digamos su día libre en el internado, así que no la vería...o eso creía.

_¿Por qué no tuvo ese sueño con otra mujer...sino específicamente con ella?_

Pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo tono, camisa blanca sin corbata, cabello aun húmedo después de un buen baño, una taza de café en su mano izquierda, y una carta en su derecha. Así lucía el doctor Uchiha a las 6 de la mañana de un día de trabajo cualquiera, exceptuando claro la carta blanca y con el símbolo del Hospital Central de Kyoto que tenía como remitente.

_¿Por qué seguía pensando en aquel maldito sueño?_

Sasuke no aparto la vista del papel leyéndolo un par de veces y dejándolo sobre la mesa del comedor de su mini apartamento, el lugar indicado para un hombre soltero y que trabaja casi 10 horas diarias sin contar domingos.

-Hn.

_¿Y porque seguía haciéndose preguntas estúpidas?_

Terminó su desayuno, cogió su maletín al igual que su bata de médico, se la colocó y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Ohayou Sasuke-_chan_

Ahí estaba su vecina la única que podía llamarlo con ese sufijo: Mao-san, la propietaria del edificio donde vivía. Una señora de aproximadamente cincuenta años conocida de su madre. Ambas fueran muy buenas amigas en la adolescencia, y técnicamente conoce a Sasuke como si fuera su propio hijo ya que lo veía muy a menudo en su infancia.

-Ohayou Mao-san.

-Vas a trabajar temprano Sasuke-chan. Eso me alegra.

-Hn.

-¿mm? Sucede algo hijo, estas como ido...pensativo diría yo.

-No, no es nada.

-Pensando en alguien, acaso ¿será otra novia tuya?

-Claro que no - Apartó su vista abochornado

-Ohh bueno, un chico tan guapo como tú no debería estar solo.

-Hn - Mao-san sonrió por la actitud del Uchiha, siempre era así desde que tenía memoria -Me voy al Hospital.

-Muy bien Sasuke-chan, ten cuidado.

Sasuke caminó hacia el ascensor del edificio alzando su brazo como signo de despedida.

.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

.

-¡¡Es tan lindooo!!

-¡¡Yo quiero que sea mi doctor personal!!

-¡¡Ayy sii!! ¡¡Que sea el mío también!! Enfermera dígame cómo se llama ese guapísimo doctor, el de cabellos negros.

-Si por favor, ¡¡díganos!!

Dos jóvenes de unos 20 años se encontraban en la recepción de uno de los mejores Hospitales de todo Japón: El Hospital Central de Kyoto.

-Ohh, bueno él es...

-Oigan vienen aquí a admirar a los demás doctores o a pedir una cita médica.

-Ah? Pero quien es ust...

-Hablen de una buena vez, no tengo todo el día.

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando a la persona que les habla de aquella forma tan despreciativa y malhumorada. Una mujer de mirada altiva, buena estatura, cabellos fucsias, ojos pardos, y de buen cuerpo que se notaba indudablemente por la bata blanca que usaba como médica del Hospital era pues la que en esos instantes las miraba con un total desagrado.

-Tayuya déjalas.

-NANI??

Apareció de improviso el pelinegro que aquella jóvenes tenían como adoración.

-Si quieren pedir alguna cita pregunten en recepción.

-Aja... - Las dos chicas lo miraron embobadas deleitándose con cada palabra salida de sus labios -aja..aja...

-Oigan par de taradas acaso no escucharon. ¡Váyanse a recepción ahora!

Las chicas al escuchar aquella fuerte voz, que mas pertenecía a la de militar dándole ordenes a su batallón, corrieron hacía el modulo de recepción atemorizadas.

-Nunca cambiarás...sé más educada Tayuya.

-A mi no me digas que hacer, ya me conoces.

-Hn.

-Quieres dejar de hablar en monosílabos - Tayuya estaba harta de que Sasuke le respondiera de esa forma. Siempre era así.

-Ya me conoces - contestó imitándola con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jódete Uchiha.

-Cuida tus palabras, te pueden escuchar.

-Hablo como me da la gana, me llega un carajo la gente.

-Siempre con tus palabrotas.

-Y tú con tu carita de niño bonito que me enferma - Lo miró con el seño fruncido mientras caminaban a la oficina del Uchiha - No sé porque las mujeres se quedan como idiotas por ti.

-Hn. Me da igual.

-Sí, si lo sé, sé que te da igual pero realmente no eres la gran cosa - Tayuya lo detuvo con uno de sus brazos para así mirar bien su rostro como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

-Deja de mirarme así. Molestas.

-Hn. Quizá para las demás lo seas pero para mí, no pasa nada contigo.

Tayuya continuó caminando confirmando que el pelinegro era realmente "feo" para ella claro, ya que según las femeninas habidas y por haber en aquella institución de salud el 99.999... por ciento afirmaba que el ser más guapo de todo el Hospital era nada menos que el Uchiha y bueno cabe decir que el 0.000...1 por ciento afirmaba lo contrario siendo ella ese porcentaje.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer Tayuya.

-Ya sé, ya -contestó malhumorada como todos los días.

.

.

.

**OoOoOoOoO**

.

.

.

-Me sorprende que seamos amigos Sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues creía que te gustaba estar al lado de mujeres como buen mujeriego que pensé que eras.

-¿Pensaste que yo qué...?

-Si pues hombre, tu actitud arrogante combinada con tu cara de niño bonito de 25 años da como resultado el sex simbol de todo Kyoto.

-Hn. Exageras.

-Sí, sé que exagero, no mereces tanto crédito agradece a tus padres, sino no hubieras sacado la cara que tienes.

-Hn.

Era la hora del descanso y tanto Tayuya como Sasuke se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas exteriores de uno de los cafés más visitados de la Plaza Central de Kyoto uno frente al otro.

Tenía que admitirlo, la compañía de Tayuya lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, ella era desesperante casi siempre y su vocabulario estaba lleno de palabras no aptas para menores de edad, pero las conversaciones que tenía con ella le aliviaban sus problemas, podía desfogarse con su compañera de trabajo, y sabía era de confianza, siempre lo fue desde que la conoció el primer día en el Hospital.

No hay que confundir con amor aquella relación, Sasuke no se sentía interesado en alguien como ella, no era su tipo, pero lo bueno era que nunca la veía actuar como una fanática loca por querer tocarlo más bien era como un **chico** para él, pero no por su físico ella tenía buen cuerpo, era más bien por la forma tan altanera, desconsiderada y digamos grosera que tenía para con los demás, pero especialmente era su manera directa, simple y sincera de llevar las diversas situaciones que uno puede sufrir en la vida y que Tayuya lograba resolver tan fácilmente sin importar lo que la gente diga o tanto le cueste concluir con sus objetivos.

Aquello era _único y_ apreciaba a las personas asi_._ Por eso era _su mejor amiga._

-Mmm, esto es extraño.

-Hn?

-Un vaso de whisky, una cajetilla de cigarrillos en tu bolsillo... - Tayuya vio con ojos serios a su compañero - Si tomas licor y fumas es porque algo te perturba...

-...

-Te conozco Sasuke, habla que te sucede, baka.

-No es nada - Sasuke cogió uno de los cigarrillos se lo llevó a la boca y cuando estaba a punto de prenderlo con el encendedor lo detuvo

-No lo hagas, sabes que es malo para tus adorados pulmones. ¿Aun quieres vivir no?

-No hables idioteces, como si fumara todas los días.

-Solo te estoy advirtiendo, por eso... -Tayuya fue ahora la que cogió el cigarro y lo prendió aspirando el humo del tabaco llenándolo en sus pulmones y lanzando la primera bocanada de humo.

-Me parece o creo que fumar producía cáncer al pulmón, oncóloga.

-Sasuke...jódete.

Sasuke solo sonrió para mover su cabeza de un lado al otro, llevándose ahora el vaso de whisky a sus labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de saborear aquella bebida sus ojos se detuvieron fijamente en una escena bastante inquietante para él. Dejó el vaso sin haberlo probado en la mesa apretándola bruscamente.

-¿Que pasa ahora? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-...

-Ah? Qué ves Sasuke - Él seguía sin hablar - Oye, contesta cuando alguien te hable.

Tayuya hizo una mueca de desagrado al pelinegro y quiso ver lo que él tanto observaba por lo que gracias al reflejo de una de las vitrinas del café apreció como un pelirrojo abrazaba por la cintura a una joven de gracioso cabello rosa.

-Linda pareja.

Sasuke la miró sumamente molesto. No fue buena idea hacer ese comentario. Nunca Sasuke se vio tan molesto.

-¿Acaso conoces a la mocosa?

-Hn - gruñó Sasuke

-Será que es una de tus alumnas de esa escuela donde ibas a enseñar...cómo se llamaba... ¡Ah! _Saint Grace_ no? - Seguía sin responder muy encolerizado - Ya deja de poner esa cara, asustarás a la gente.

-Cállate.

-¿Por qué? Si te ves tan gracioso,...no, mejor dicho te ves horrible.

-Cállate de una buena vez.

-ohhh, ya veo...no te gusta como combina el rojo con el rosa.

El Uchiha aun molesto posó su mirada intimidante hacia Tayuya.

-Prefieres el negro con el rosa, sí, creo que mejor se ve esa combinación de colores.

-¿Qué mierda hablas?

-Vayaaa, mira quien hablaba de usar palabrotas en público.

-No me jodas Tayuya, no estoy de humor.

-Cambias de humor muy rápido, quizá sea porque la pelirrosa está con ese chico.

-Hn.

-Mmmm, eso quiere decir que te gusta la mocosita no?

-Tsk. - Rápidamente y sin contestar tomó todo el vaso de whisky.

.

.

.

.

-Etto, ya puedes soltarme...

-Oh, perdón - Sasori la soltó sin apartar la vista de sus brillosos ojos verdes.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado.

-No necesitas agradecerme, solo procura la próxima vez tener cuidado.

-Sí, gracias de nuevo Sasori-kun.

Sonrió por aquel sufijo - Ya te dije que no es necesario darme las gracias - Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida y sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Es difícil encontrar chicas tan bonitas como tú.

-Ohh...no digas eso... - No pudo evitar poner roja aún mas

-Ya sabía que venir a Kyoto fue una excelente idea.

-¿Acaso... eres extranjero?

-Soy natural de Japón, pero me gusta viajar a diferentes países con mi espectáculo de marionetas...

-En serio?? - Sakura se quedó maravillada. Nunca había ido espectadora de un espectáculo de ese tipo.

-Sí...realizo mi espectáculo con la ayuda de mi mejor amigo que es artista - Sasori se quedó complacido al ver la carita de Sakura acercarse tanto a él.

-¡Increíble!

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando unos segundos, y probó invitar a la joven a su espectáculo -Sakura, te gustaría ver la función que daré con las marionetas hoy dí...

-Sí!! Por supuesto, me encantaría -le respondió rapidamente interrumpiendolo sin querer.

-Muy bien entonces - El chico sonrió nuevamente al ver el efecto que aquello que más le gustaba era símbolo de adoración para la dulce pelirrosa.

-Dime ¿puedo llevar unos amigos conmigo?

-No hay problema, Sakura.

-Muchas gracias Sasori-kun - Sakura tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas producto de la emoción de ser espectadora de un espectáculo como aquel

-No hay de qué - cogió una de sus manos, besándola tiernamente - No veremos aquí mismo, en la Plaza Central a las cinco de la tarde. Te estaré esperando.

Dicho esto el chico desapareció, perdiéndose entre tanta muchedumbre en la Plaza a esas horas.

.

.

.

.

-Así que te gustan las colegialas...resultaste ser un pervertido.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, por poco casi el pelinegro escupe todo el licor resultando sumamente gracioso para la mujer de cabellos fucsias que no paraba de reírse.

-Quieres callarte - Solo ver sonreirle a Sakura a ese chico pelirrojo, hizo hervir mucho mas su sangre.

-Bueno, me callaré con una condición -le dijo aun entre risas Tayuya acercando su silla a la de él quedando muy juntos - Tendrás que darme ese cigarrillo... - Tayuya le quitó rápidamente a Sasuke lo que tanto quería.

-Oye, deja de una vez de fumar quieres.

-No me des ordenes Uchiha. Hago lo que me da la gana, baka - soltó una risita burlona frente a él mientras prendía el otro cigarrillo.

Unos ojos verdes miraban la escena. Sí, parecía que Sakura era la espectadora ahora de un encuentro amical de su profesor pelinegro y una hermosa chica de cabellos fucsias.

No es que se sintiera celosa. No, ella no se sentía así, bueno quizá un poco..

Sí tenía que admitirlo, ver a Sasuke como observaba a su acompañante sin esa mirada indiferente ni inexpresiva como la tenía en la escuela la llenaba de aquel sentimiento que nunca pensó tener antes. ¿será que aquello era a lo que se llamaba celos?

Seguro que lo era...y definitivamente se moría por ser ella la que pelinegro mirase con esos ojos y no con ella, con esa mujer con mucho mejor cuerpo, mucho mas agraciada...y sobre todo de casi su _misma edad._

.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

.

* * *

holaaa n.n

disculpen la demora T.T ya saben las razones por la cual me demoro tanto..y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado compensando mi falta de actualización u.u

es verdad que prometí desvelar la identidad del otro protagonista que intervendrá en la relación shikaino...y bueno también les digo q esta pareja no durará mucho..en el prox capi sabrán el porqué nWn

y buenooo Nadie pensó que Tayuya sería la mejor amiga de Sasuke jiji XD me cae la chica (a pesar de haber sido mala en la serie), es directa y lamentablemente de verdad habla de forma grosera ¬o¬...no se si recuerdan el anime n.nU

Y finalmente quería que vieran este sketch que hice de Sasuke, Sakura y una chica nueva del fic "Anatomy Classes" OwO

aun no desvelaré el nombre de la chica ( no es Tayuya por siacaso) ¬w¬ ella aparecerá mas adelante, así que espero que les guste...y disculpen el dibujo, lo hice lo más decente posible.

h t t p : / / rosse - uchiha . deviantart . com / art / Protas - de - Anatomy - classes - XD -9 0 6 7 2 6 2 5

(quiténles los espacios en blanco para que puedan verlo nOn)

gracias por sus comentariosss!! Llegué a los 121!! TTwTT estoy super archi hiper contenta!! muchisimas gracias!! TToTT

cuidenseeeeeeeeee

**Atte.** **)Oo Rose Uchiha oO(**


	6. Verdaderos sentimientos

**Advertencias: AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obrade Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

**Pairings**:

_SasukeXSakuraXSasori_

_NarutoXHinata_

_ShikamaruX¿?_

_¿?XIno_

**Simbología:**

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Flash Back y palabras y/o frases importantes XD_

* * *

**/ _Anatomy Classes_ \**

.

.

**Capitulo 6: **Verdaderos sentimientos

.

.

Seguía viendo sin quitar la mirada de aquella pareja que se encontraba charlando en uno de las cafés más concurridos de Kyoto.

-¡¡Sakura!! - Alguien la llamaba a la lejos - ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

Volteó su rostro y se topó con su amiga Ino que tenía un semblante un poco entristecido.

-Ino...

-Estás en las nubes como siempre.

-Yo, bueno... - Sin dudas ver a Sasuke con esa chica la había sacado de la realidad así que trató de disimular su falta de atención - ¿Y Shikamaru?

-Ni me hagas recordar - Se sentía molesta, pero aquel sentimiento de tristeza aun la envolvía - Luego te cuento.

Sakura la miraba extrañada, Ino había perdido un poco el brillo de sus ojos.

-Oye, ¿ese no es Uchiha sensei? - La rubia vio a la pareja con mucho asombro - Y esta con alguien... ¡Vamos Sakura!

Literalmente Ino arrastró a Sakura que no se sentía del todo contenta la ver a Sasuke con aquella mujer.

-¡SENSEI!!

-Hn?

La Yamanaka miraba curiosa a Tayuya, mientras que Sakura solo quería desviar su vista de ella, no tenía ganas de verle el rostro.

-Así que son tus alumnas Sasuke?

-Hn.

-Oyahou Uchiha sensei.

-Oyahou...sensei - el saludo de Sakura fue apenas un susurro

-Hn - "saludó" él.

Tayuya se rió al escuchar la palabra sensei, resultaba tan gracioso que las chicas lo llamaran de aquella forma al _baka_ de su amigo como siempre le decía. Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados de forma muy peligrosa.

-No me hagan caso chicas, sigan hablando con su "sensei".

-Tayuya... vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer - Si que su amiga lo molestaba demasiado.

-Pero Sasuke, deja que las chicas se presenten por lo menos.

-No hay tiempo.

-Sabes que, no seas aguafiestas - Tayuya se dirigió a las chicas - Soy Tayuya, médica oncóloga y lamentablemente compañera de trabajo en el Hospital de Kyoto del bakemono que tengo al costado.

Ino trató de contener una pequeña risa que amenazaba con salir y Sakura por primera vez observó a Tayuya tapándose la boca con una mano ocultando su ligera sorpresa al escuchar como ella lo trataba de tú a Sasuke sin ningún inconveniente y él solo la miraba irritado a más no poder sin decirle nada. Si alguien lógicamente te dice algo como "Eres un bakemono" cualquiera reaccionaría de inmediato, pero el Uchiha no oso contestarle, es como si ya conociera perfectamente a aquella chica.

-Cállate y vámonos.

-Uyyy ahora si se enfadó.

-Jeje...mucho gusto señorita Tayuya, soy Yamanaka Ino y ella es Haruno Sakura.

-Ohh...el gusto es mío - Tayuya, cabe resaltar que cuando quiere puede ser amable y en ese caso sacó a relucir sus modales observando con mucha curiosidad a la chica pelirrosa -" Así que es ella la que tanto problema le causa a Sasuke...Eres un pervertido Uchiha "- Sin querer mostró una imperceptible sonrisa al pensar este último comentario y se sorprendió a la vez como la pelirrosa veía a Sasuke sonrojada, pero él quitaba su mirada enseguida, como si no quisiera verla. - "Será que se enfadó el baka este, al verla con el chico pelirrojo...Ayy Sasuke eres un completo baka"

-Vámonos ahora.

-Ya ya...ya voy. Despídete de tus alumnas mínimo ¿no crees?

-Hn. Adiós. -Sasuke no tenía ganas de nada y menos para aguantar a su compañera, así que empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar

-Oyeeee, ¡¡espera Sasuke!! - Gritaba Tayuya tratando de hacerlo parar - Bueno, nos vemos chicas - Empezó a correr haciendo ruido con sus zapatos negros de taco, llegando a alcanzar a Sasuke.

-Baka te dije que me esperaras.

-Hn.

-Deja de hablar así, me alteras los nervios. - Observó su reloj de pulsera. Llegarían a tiempo - Estamos en la hora, así que pásame un cigarrillo.

-Tú tienes los tuyos.

-No me jodas y pásamelos de una buena vez.

-Hn. Cuando quieres eres amable con los demás.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías baka.

-Deja de decirme así Tayuya - Sasuke le pasó uno de sus cigarrillo.

-¿Porqué? Si realmente lo eres. Además no tienes porque tratar así a la pelirrosa, no te hizo nada para que la ignores - Se colocó el cigarro en los labios y lo prendió - Serás un sex symbol, pero no sabes tratar a las mujeres, no sé cómo puedes gustarles, "sensei" -Se río al decir aquella palabra.

-Hn.

Mientras que una rubia y una pelirrosa seguían viéndolos a la lejos llegando a perderlos entre la muchedumbre.

-Parecen pareja ¿no crees, Sakura?

-...- Sakura estaba cabizbaja, pensando en la relación que pueden tener esos dos.

-Oye, Sakura te estoy hablando.

-Eh...

Ino veía a su amiga bastante ida desde que la encontró viendo al Uchiha con su compañera de trabajo, ¿será que ella...?

-Vamos Sakura, aníma...

Su celular empezó a sonar fuertemente interrumpiéndola.

-¿Quién puede ser? -Contestó el teléfono y escuchó la voz muy conocida.

-Ayumi-sempai... - Era la Presidenta Estudiantil.

-_Konbanwa Ino-chan_

_-_¿Qué sucede sempai? ¿Ocurrió algo?

_-La directora Tsunade me llamó para avisarles que deben regresar a Saint Grace inmediatamente._

-NANI?? - la chica llamada Ayumi tuvo que quedarse sorda con tal grito - ...etto...disculpa Ayumi-sempai, es que es injusto.

-_Son ordenes de la directora, ocurrió un percance, es necesario que tu grupo regrese al internado ahora._

-Ugh! Está bien. Ya vamos.

-_Ino-chan, una cosa más. ¿Haruno Sakura está contigo?_

-Sí... ¿por qué lo dices?

-_La directora Tsunade quiere hablar con ella urgente. Dile que se acerque a su despacho cuando llegue._

-Ok...le digo.

-_Muy bien. Nos vemos allá._

-Nos vemos - Ino colgó y guardó su celular comunicándole a Sakura la mala noticia.

-Sakura, tenemos que regresar a _Saint_ _Grace._

_-_Pero... ¿Por qué? - Se quedó totalmente extrañada al escuchar eso.

_¿Ahora qué haría con el espectáculo de Sasori?_

-La directora nos llamó, así que tenemos que regresar ahora. Y bueno...

-Y bueno...¿qué? - La vio esperando que más tenía que decir.

-Ella quiere hablar contigo Sakura.

-¿Qu...qué? -Abrió muchos los ojos, en un estado total de sorpresa.

No se merecía eso, es decir, jamás en sus 16 años de estudiante había sido llamada a la dirección. Tenía una conducta impecable, buenas notas... y de solo pensar que la nueva directora la llamase...

Y por si quera poco, faltaría a la invitación de Sasori, lo dejaría plantado al pobre chico. Si...que fue un "gran" día para Sakura.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

**-**Adelante.

Sakura abrió la puerta, pasando al gran despacho que tenía la directora del internado. Dudosa, se quedó a escasos centímetros de la puerta, cerrándola delicadamente.

-Vamos, que esperas. Pasa Sakura - con mucha confianza y buen humor le habló la rubia de ojos miel.

-Con su permiso.

-Siéntate aquí - le señaló la silla que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Arigato.

Después de sentarse y ver detenidamente a la nueva directora que resultó ser toda una sorpresa, ya que, como todas, pensó que iba a ser una monja más la que dirigiera _Saint Grace, _tímidamente intentó preguntarle el porqué de su llamado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la fuerte voz de la mujer.

-Muy bien, Sakura. Iremos al grano, sabes nunca me gustaron las conversaciones largas.

-Etto...de acuerdo.

-Dime, ¿qué sucedió el viernes pasado con el profesor Uchiha?

-...y...o... - Estaba completamente sonrojada contando claro que estaba tartamudeando sin querer.

Tsunade la veía con una sonrisa, aquella chica resultó ser más tímida de lo que pensó.

-"Así que esta es la Sakura que habló Sasuke ese día" - comenzó a recordar ese dichoso día cuando Sasuke le informó el pequeño incidente con la pelirrosa.

_-Así que te quedaste aproximadamente media hora encerrado en un cuarto deportivo con una alumna de cuarto año que sufrió según dices tú una broma muy pesada por parte de otra alumna del internado - recapituló Tsunade al escuchar la versión de Sasuke sobre los hechos, tratando de ocultar un pequeña risa que amenaza con salir._

_-No me parece gracioso, directora - No podía esconder su enfado._

_-¿Y dime quien fue la afortunada? - preguntó curiosa la rubia aun tratando de calmar su pequeña risa._

_-¿A qué te refieres? - Sasuke lucía confuso._

_-Obviamente me refiero a la alumna con la que estuviste encerrado._

_-Hn... - Sasuke desvió su vista abochornado - Haruno Sakura._

_-Ohh, que coincidencia. Justo el perfil de la alumna nueva que acaba de entrar al internado._

_-Alumna nueva..._

_-A ver...veamos. Haruno Sakura - Tsunade cogió la carpeta con los datos de Sakura - Linda chica, me gusta su cabello - Siguió viendo sus datos - Buen record de calificaciones...y su curso favorito es... Anatomía._

_Sasuke no pudo evitar girar su rostro hacia Tsunade que se empezó a reír aun más por su acción. Había caído en una broma muy pesada por parte de la rubia directora._

_-Bueno, como iba diciendo, ¿tu presencia Sasuke aquí es simplemente porque querías informarme de una broma causada por un par de alumnas?_

_-Hn._

_-¡Vamos! Pensé que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no le importaban mucho las bromas que unas colegialas podrían hacerle - Tsunade siguió hablando interrumpiendo al moreno - Tienes que ser tolerante, son jóvenes y tratar de jugar al detective para averiguar quién fue es cosa de niños, ellas son bastante grandecitas para eso, además estoy bastante ocupada en cosas más importantes que jugar al gato y al ratón._

_Sasuke se quedó callado, discutir con la directora no era buena idea y en parte tenía razón, porqué se molestó tanto por lo sucedido, o será que se molestó más bien por lo que sucedió dentro de aquel cuartito..._

Tsunade recordó como el pelinegro se retiró en silencio, y como también pudo darse cuenta más o menos de lo que sucedía entre estos dos.

-Etto...directora, lo que sucedió fue que...

- Sakura, simplemente quiero que me digas concretamente que sucedió, quiero tu punto de vista ya que el profesor Uchiha me lo relató de forma detallada.

La pelirrosa con bastante nerviosismo contó todo lo sucedido, obviando ciertas partes que evitó relatar al recordarlas con un sonrojo.

Al terminar Tsunade se quedó pensativa un momento, para luego retomar la palabra.

-Hmm... a ver Sakura, quiero que sepas que trataré de...

-No..no se preocupes directora Tsunade. Ya no me importa eso, lo que sucedió...

-Quieres decir que no sientes rencor por las que te hicieron pasar ese mal rato.

"¿Mal rato?... No creo que lo haya sido..." - Como le dije...ya no importa eso, me han hecho muchas bromas de ese tipo así que no me molesta, no soy rencorosa...

-Oh bueno muy bien entonces - volvió a hablar Tsunade sorprendiéndose de su respuesta - Sakura, seguro te preguntarás también porqué las llame ahora a ti y a tus amigas.

-Sí, me gustaría saberlo directora...

-Bueno, como sabrás se acerca el día del Maestro y como verás siempre se elige un grupo encargado de los preparativos para ese día, grupo que anteriormente la antigua directora había dispuesto pero ha surgido un percance, este grupo eran las alumnas de uno de los equipos de deporte de Saint Grace, y la oportunidad para que se clasifiquen a un campeonato interescolar ha emocionado a estas chicas y por supuesto al internado, así que ellas no podrán hacerlo. Por eso...

-Decidió que nosotras nos encarguemos ¿cierto?

-Exacto. Quiero que tu grupo organice todo para el día del Maestro. Ayumi ya les hablará al respecto, así que anda con tus amigas que deben estar esperándote.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

-Como le dije a Ino-chan, ustedes organizarán todo lo que se necesita para el día del Maestro que es en una semana y media.

-¿Semana y media? ¿No crees que es muy poco Ayumi-sempai? -

-Lo siento, Ino-chan, lo del campeonato fue un imprevisto que no veníamos, así que las chicas de deporte no podrán ayudar ya.

-No te preocupes Ino-chan, podremos hacerlo - le habló Hinata levantando sus ánimos.

-Sí, será tan fácil organizar ese día - respondió de forma sarcástica

-Hinata, Elizabeth, Sakura e Ino, ustedes fueron designadas por la directora, así que no ha marcha atrás. Espero un reporte de todo, nos vemos.

Ayumi se alejó del grupo perdiéndose en unos de los pasillos del internado.

-¡Grandioso! ¿Cuatro personas para organizar TODO?

-No creo que sea tan difícil Ino-san.

-Eli, se nota que no sabes cómo es en Saint Grace los días del Maestro.

-¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia Ino? - preguntó curiosa Sakura

-Tu tampoco lo sabes Sakura, miren primero hay una gran cena, después a cada profesor se le debe entregar un regalo, para eso debemos investigar qué cosa le gusta a cada profesor. En realidad viene a ser una gran reunión, donde las alumnas también participan.

-¿Y cuál viene a ser el problema, pues a simple vista parece sencillo?

-Bueno... lo que sucede es que son bastantes profesores y hermanas, y no solo eso tenemos que ver que comida les gusta al igual que inspeccionar todo en las cocinas, y debemos elegir a alguien para el discurso...y bueno, cuatro personas para hacer todo eso, es bastante complicado- explicó con paciencia Hinata al ver que no entendían que resultaba un poco trabajoso organizar la celebración.

-Mejor dicho, SUPER complicado, solo tenemos una semana y media para averiguar que les gusta a cada profesor y las demás cosas, así que aprovechemos los recesos para hacerlo - empezó a planificar Ino

-Así es, le preguntaremos cada una a cada profesor con el cual tenemos más confianza, y luego seguiremos con el resto.

-Me parece buena idea, Hinata-san.

-Así que Sakura - se dirigió la rubia a su amiga que se encontraba mas callada de lo habitual - Tú, le preguntarás a Uchiha-sensei.

-...e..h??

-Nada de "eh?" Sakura, a ti te encanta Anatomía, y parece que te llevas bien con el profesor amargado, así que trataba de entablar conversación con él y sácale la información que necesitamos.

-...yo... - se sonrojó enormemente al escuchar decir eso a Ino. "Llevarse muy bien con él. Sí claro, después de verlo con esa mujer en el café, será muy fácil hablar con él, pero no hay de otra...tendré que hacerlo...quizá así pueda conocerlo mejor" - está bien...lo haré - respondió dudosa

-¡Muy bien! Ahora que ya nos pusimos de acuerdo, ¿podían ayudarme con el informe de Anatomía? - Ino las miró con las manos juntas en forma de súplica - Necesito ayuda, por favor, el "lindo" profesor favorito de Sakura me dejó esa tarea ¿recuerdan? - Sakura la vio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con las mejillas infladas y sonrosadas.

-Lo sabemos Ino-chan.

-Pero se supone que debes hacerlo sola.

-¡Ohh vamos chicas! Eli, Hinata, Sakura, ayúdenme sí??

-Vamos a la biblioteca entonces Ino-chan

-¡¡Gracias!! Les debo una.

Las cuatro amigas se dirigieron a la gran biblioteca a terminar el informe sobre Embriología Humana que Ino debe presentar para el martes.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

-_Sasuke...kun_

-¡AJA!!

-¿¿QUE..QUE PASA??

Una pelirrosa se sentó rápidamente en su cama, al sentir la aguda voz de su compañera de cuarto despertarla de su _hermoso_ sueño.

-¡Ino! Me despertaste...

-Llamaste a Uchiha-sensei en sueños -estaba sentada también en su cama mirando inquisitoriamente a su amiga.

-E..h? - Se sonrojó ligeramente

-Te escuche decir su nombre.

-Yo..no...

-Sakura, te he oído suspirar su nombre más de una vez, a no ser que hayas estado diciendo el nombre de ese tal Sasori del que me contaste - Ino se acercó a su rostro para cerciorarse de que no mintiera. Era tan sencillo darse cuenta cuando Sakura dudaba o no.

-¿Con Sasori-kun? ¡Claro que no! El es un chico que me ayudó en la plaza ese día, a mí no me gusta... - El recuerdo de haber faltado a su cita la incomodó un poco.

-Aja...entonces te gusta Uchiha-sensei más de lo que creía.

-Yo...bueno, en realidad no sé si lo que siento por él es realmente amor.

-¿A qué te refieres? - La joven estaba confundida.

-Ino, alguna vez has sentido alguna atracción muy fuerte por alguien, pero tú no sabes si esa persona sentirá lo mismo por ti y te encuentras en esa disyuntiva de que si lo que en verdad sientes es amor...u otra cosa.

-Espera, espera - La rubia se sorprendió del alcance de las palabras y de la velocidad con que las dijo - es decir, para poder entenderte, yo sé que si tú sientes esas mariposas en el estómago cuando ves a alguien, cuando sientes que es chico es único...significa que te gusta.

-Entonces, ¿tú tienes esa sensación cuando ves a Shikamaru? - preguntó esta vez Sakura tratando de corroborar lo dicho por su amiga.

-Bueno...yo sentía eso...

-¿Sentías?

-El sábado, bueno, te conté que nos encontramos con Temari.

-Es verdad, y ella...

-Sí, me saludó como lo haría cualquier chica, y tomó del brazo a Shika como si nada - Los ojos de Ino mostraron esa tristeza de aquel día - Él me pidió disculpas, ya que tenía que irse con ella a hacer algún asunto importante - Ino sonrió amargamente al recordar esas palabras - Me di cuenta al instante que Shikamaru estaba saliendo con Temari.

-Ino...

-Ya no importa, yo sentí como te dije esa sensación al ver por primera vez a Shika, fue increíble...

-Entonces...

-Seguro que tú sientes lo mismo por Uchiha-sensei... - Le habló de forma picarona.

-Bu...bueno...creo que tienes razón...

-Lo sé. Siempre la... ¿NANI??

-¿Qué pasa? - contestó asustada por su reacción.

-¿Te gusta de verdad el profesor de Anatomía?!

-Creo que...sí

-¿¿Ese amargado??

-Este...Ino...

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de ese tipo??

-Ino... - agitó su cabeza ligeramente en señal de paciencia

-¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de...?? - No terminó la frase al procesar lo que acaba de decir - Espera, Sakura,¿ estás enamorada del profesor?

-Etto...creo que te dije que sí...si esa explica lo que estoy sintien...

-Vayaaaa, te gustan los chicos mayores - soltó una risita

-Ino... - bufó molesta

-Entonces, eso explica porque te sentiste mal al verlo con esa mujer, con Tayuya.

-Bueno...sí - recordar aquello le molestaba muchísimo.

-Ya veo, entonces lo que tú sientes por el amargado ése...es decir, es serio lo que sientes por él no?

-Yo...no lo sé.

-Como que no lo sabes, no me acabas de decir que te gusta y que te dolió que aquella mujer este a...

-Lo sé, lo sé...pero tú crees que es correcto enamorarse de alguien mayor que tú...¿mucho mayor que tú?

-Sakura, que yo sepa el amor no tiene edad, y eso no debe importarte si realmente te gusta mucho.

-Sabes, ¿te acuerdas ese día que me demoré en la clase de deporte?

-Ajá... - Ino la vio de repente con los ojos muy abiertos - no me digas que tú...y ...él...

-Sí...es decir ¡no! Ino por favor,...como dices esas cosas - Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder - Yo...bueno..y Uchiha-sensei...bueno...nos...

-Nos que?? Habla mujer!!

-Nos...nos besamos

-OH MY GOD!! - Ino se lanzó encima de Sakura, gritando como una loca.

-Ino!! Haz silencio que nos pueden escuchar!! - le llamó la atención lo más despacio que pudo.

-Ohh Dios!! Entonces ustedes si van en serio.

-¿¿Como que ustedes??...Yo no sé...si él me corresponde.

-¿Quieres saber si Uchiha-sensei siente lo mismo por ti?

-Ino...estás diciendo que... - se mostraba sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿Acaso Ino...?

-Así es, te ayudaré a saber si realmente el amargado ese siente algo por tí...pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero que me respondas algo sumamente importante.

**-**etto...dime qué es.

-¿Estas realmente enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura vio fijamente a los ojos a su compañera, mostraban mucha determinación. Ino haría lo que fuera por ayudarla, a pesar de conocerla recién, a pesar de ser una nueva alumna, la rubia sintió que debía apoyarla si verdaderamente sentía algo por el Uchiha y Sakura debía cerciorarse si era real lo que sentía por el pelinegro...o si solo era un amor platónico.

Y aunque tenía dudas..._ella se sentía muy atraída por él._

-Sí, él me gusta mucho.

-Pues, muy bien - Ino sonrió ampliamente - Comencemos con el plan.

-¿Qué...plan?

-Pues el plan de que tú conquistes al amargado profesor Uchiha.

-¿Con...quistarlo? Demo...para qué debo conquis...

-Nada de peros Sakura. Mira toma una ducha y cuando salgas tendré todo lo que necesitas - Ino empezó a arrastrar a Sakura al baño que compartían en la habitación.

-Ino, espera... - No podía pararla. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Ino tramaba algo...

.

.

.

**_Día:_**_ Lunes_

**_Hora:_**_ 10:36 am_

**_Lugar:_**_ Afueras del despacho del profesor Uchiha_

_._

_._

_._

-Bueno, espero que todo salga bien...

Sakura se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina del Uchiha, pensando muy bien en lo que le diría. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Ok, vamos Sakura, no te acobardes - Se acercó a la puerta de madera, tocando ligeramente con sus nudillos.

Nadie contestó.

-Uchiha-sensei... - tocó nuevamente pero no se escuchó la voz de Sasuke - ¿Será que no está?

Cogió la manija sorprendiéndose de que estuviera abierta y entrando sigilosamente.

La oficina del profesor era bastante simple contaba con un escritorio y una gran asiento de cuero, varios estantes, papeles...y algo que realmente lo dejó perpleja y entusiasmada.

-¡¡Un librero!! - Sí, pero no era cualquier libreo, era una lleno de libros de Anatomía y Biología, de todos los tipos y autores.

Dejando a un lado su timidez cogió uno de los grandes tomos de su curso favorito y empezó a ojearlo.

-Sugoi!! - no podía evitar sentirse emocionada, unos libros tan fantásticos llenos de ilustraciones y palabras complicadas, lo hacían ver un libro único. Ni siquiera la biblioteca tenía esa clase de libros tan caros, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero, sin que ella lo notara ya que se encontraba sumergida en la grandiosidad de aquellos textos, un pelinegro había logrado entrar a su oficina, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta al ver a un chica leyendo uno de sus libros.

"Otra mocosa metiéndose donde no debe" pensó de inmediato, mas se tragó sus palabras al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿_Sa...Sakura?_

_Piernas delgadas y torneadas_

Simplemente perfectas.

_Falda escolar minúscula_

Incitándole a ver mucho más allá...

_Pronunciadas caderas y una cintura estrecha_

Que se moría por tener entre sus brazos.

_Vientre plano y un buen formado busto_

A la medida exacta.

_Hombros pequeños, blanco cuello y una hermosa cabellera rosa_

Era sencillamente su pelirrosa...esperen

_¿_**SU**_ pelirrosa...se vestía así?_

-Sensei... - Sakura había volteado su rostro en dirección a la puerta viendo un tanto asustada al Uchiha, al verse en una situación como esa: Tocar cosas ajenas sin permiso - Yo...disculpe, no quería tocarlos pero...yo lo siento... - Colocó el libro nerviosamente donde pertenecía.

-Hn - Sasuke cruzó el umbral acercándose a un estante donde empezó a buscar unos papeles - ¿Qué haces aquí Haruno? - No pudo evitar preguntarle por la extraña visita que la hacía la joven que vestía muy distinto a como la recordaba...se veía más _provocativa_.

-Ohh, bueno... - Empezó a tartamudear de nuevo, pero una vocecita en su inconsciente le obligó a serenarse y recordar el consejo que cierta rubia le dio: "Deja de dudar y actúa con decisión" - Necesitaba hablar con usted sensei.

-Hn? ¿Hablar conmigo?

-Sí.

La vio de reojo sin perder nuevamente ningún detalle de su dulce rostro, de sus rosados labios que brillaban con la luz del cuarto y de aquellos orbes verdes que simplemente lo maravillaban así como esa vez...así como en ese sueño...

-Siéntate en el escritorio.

-¿na...ni? - ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Te examinaré Haruno.

-¿Exa...minar...me?

-Así es...siéntate ahí - señaló sin titubear el escritorio que tenía frente a ella.

¿Cómo que Uchiha-sensei quería examinarla? ¿Cómo se metió en todo ese embrollo?

Pero todos las preguntas que Sakura tenía simplemente serían contestadas por el hombre que tenía al frente por aquel hombre del que se había enamorado y que sin darse cuenta despertaba en él sentimientos que nunca pensó tener hacía alguien...

_Al igual que deseos..._

_Deseos muy fuertes de querer tenerla solo para él... _

_Y de nadie más._

_._

_._

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

* * *

holasss n.n

siento de nuevo la demora T.T , y quiza les parezca muy corto el capitulo, pero no he estado muy inspirada ultimamente a parte de que siempre que leía el capitulo lo corregía en algunas partes, so...espero que haya sido de su agrado X3

y sí, ya se lo que me dirán...lo dejé en una parte demasiado **importante** XDDD

y bueno, tambien sé que muchas querían ver el show de marionteas de Sasori, pero no se preocupen porque de hecho que en algun capitulo lo describo nOn

saben, me han hecho muy feliz con sus reviews OwO 153!! nwn

wiii X3 muchsimias graciassss a todosssssss

cuidenseeee y gracias por leer nuevamente n.n

Atte. **)Oo Rose Uchiha oO(**

**PD. **El 23 fue el cumple de nuestro querido Sasuke-kun OwO asi que yo le hice un dibujito como regalo, si quieren verlo entren a esta pagina n.n es gracioso XDDDD

http : / / rosse-uchiha .deviantart .com/ art / Happy- B- day- Sasuke -kun- 9 2 6 2 3 0 4 7

(solo quiténle los espacios en blanco n.n)

Otro cosita, estaré ahora muy ocupada en mis estudios y creando un manga para una revista que unos amigos y yo pensamos publicar con todos nuestros mangas juntos XD así que toda mi imaginación la gastaré en este proyecto. ¡Deséenme suerte! Porque la necesitaré n.nU


	7. Posesión y descontrol

**Advertencias: AU** y un poco de **OoC** en los personajes principales.

Este capitulo contiene **lime **y lenguaje un tanto fuerte ( algunas palabrotas, quiza ya sepan quien las dice XD)

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

**Pairings**:

_SasukeXSakuraXSasori_

_NarutoXHinata_

_ShikamaruX¿?_

_¿?XIno_

**Simbología:**

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

_Flash Back y palabras y/o frases importantes XD_

_**Atelier-sama**: Lei tu comentario y gracias por decirme que no es correcto colocar avisos de este modo en el fic, sin embargo no encuentro otra manera de avisar a los lectores mi demora. No te preocpues no te encuentro odiosa, es buena que me corrijan cuando cometo errores, siempre los acepto de buena manera._

* * *

_**/**Anatomy classes**\**_

.

.

**Capitulo 7 : **Posesión y descontrol

.

.

-¿Exa...mi...narme?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste?

-Etto...¿por...qué?

Se acercó dando unos pocos pasos - Estas ligeramente pálida - con una de sus manos levantó el rostro de Sakura examinándola.

-¿En...serio?

-Siéntate.

Acató aquella orden sentándose en el escritorio y llegando a estar su rostro a la misma altura que la del pelinegro mientras que seguía observando detenidamente sus mejillas.

Sin embargo en la mente del Uchiha aun se encontraba aquellas imágenes de su sueñito erótico. Se encontraba en la misma situación y hacerlo realidad se veía tan..._interesante._

-¿Sen...sei?

-Hn.

No había dejado de observarla. Demonios, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo el control de la situación...de nuevo?

-Abre la boca.

Sakura se sonrojó completamente con sus ojitos verdes muy abiertos. _"¿Para qué quiere que yo..?"_

-Ábrela...

La pelirrosa asintió débilmente, abriendo aquella cavidad muy despacio. Sentía su cara arder y eso no la ayudaba mucho que digamos con el ligero temblor que su cuerpo empezó a tener al fijarse que Sasuke se acercaba mas a ella.

Obviamente, con la intención clara de auscultarla, vio que su garganta estaba en buenas condiciones... _por ahora._

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que un pequeño resfriado sería el culpable de los futuros síntomas que Sakura empezaría a experimentar en unos días.

Sin embargo ahora no se encontraba auscultándola, una ligera sonrisa se asomó a su rostro al verla con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas, antes pálidas, de un color rojizo que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y ni que decir de sus labios que tenían un ligero brillo.

-No te dije que cerrarás la boca...

Sakura había empezado a cerrar sus labios suavemente, pero al escuchar la voz ronca del Uchiha tan cerca se detuvo, temerosa.

Más un detalle aun divagaba por su cabeza al sentirse tan nerviosa ante la situación en la que se encontraba:

_¿Desde cuándo Uchiha-sensei actuaba **así**?_

Ese "así" puede interpretarse de muchas formas, sin embargo para nuestra pequeña pelirrosa, que para Sasuke no tiene nada de pequeña, por fin era capaz de conocer el lado _oscuro_ del profesor de 25 años, por así decirlo.

-Sakura...

Su nombre sonaba muy bien en sus labios...daba un sensación sumamente placentera..._erótica_.

-¿Acaso quieres que te bese?

El ambiente se quebró y sus ojos de lo extasiados que se encontraban al sentir tal calidez en su rostro hicieron que se abrieran asombrados.

-¿Na...ni?

Como si un lobo acechara a su presa, así se hallaba Sasuke. Le encantaba tener el control de la situación. Y gracias a Kami-sama pudo recuperar el control.

-¿O es que no quieres que tu novio...se entere de lo que deseas ahora? - sus orbes negros afilados esperaban expectantes la respuesta.

-¿no...vio?... ¿lo que deseo? - Sakura empezó a procesar la información adquirida rápidamente y al escuchar la palabra "novio" se quedó en shock. Ella nunca ha tenido novio. - Yo..no tengo novio.

-Hn...¿en serio? - Dudando de la respuesta, se acercó a sus labios ladeando su cabeza de una forma tan sensual, que Sakura no podía evitar ya sus ganas de querer abrazarlo y besarlo hasta faltarle el aire.

_¿Ella había pensando eso?_

-Sí...Sasori-kun...no es mi novio.

"Sasori"

_Hn...Ya sé el nombre de ese bastardo_.

Disminuyó la distancia entre sus rostros y en un movimiento rápido atrapó los suaves labios de la joven entre los suyos.

Comenzó a saborear aquella cavidad con gusto gracias a su lengua que expertamente se movía entre sus labios logrando que desarmaran completamente a Sakura.

Había soñado con esto desde el sábado pasado, y no pensaba desperdiciar el momento, cada segundo contaba, y lo disfrutaría al máximo. De eso estaba totalmente seguro...

Mientras que el beso se volvía cada vez más exigente, Sakura sentía que el corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento, la sangre furiosa recorría por sus venas, el deseo empezaba a reemplazar a la razón...y como si de un imán se tratase anhelaba sentir más a Sasuke, explorar su cuerpo cálido, oler su perfume embriagador y perderse aun mas en el placer de tenerlo más cerca de lo que pudo imaginar.

Sakura, aun sujeta a las cadenas de un éxtasis único, abrió ligeramente las piernas buscando la comodidad que necesitaba, encontrándola justo cuando el Uchiha se acomodó entre ellas, sonriendo ligeramente ante la sorpresiva acción de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, la falta de oxigeno empezó a molestar realmente a la jovencita, por lo que a regañadientes tuvo que separarse unas cuantos milésimas de aquellos labios que la empezaban a fascinar. Mas el cálido aliento de Sasuke comenzó a descender suavemente por la curvatura de su mandíbula y así poco a poco llegando a la piel de su garganta quedando expuesta solo para él, mientras que la degustaba como si de un dulce se tratase.

-Hmmm... _Sasuke...kun_.

El mencionado sonrió aun más, al escuchar suspirar, de una forma totalmente excitada, su nombre.

Estaba seguro que ahora, Sakura está muy consciente del hombre queestá provocando todas aquellas sensaciones, del hombre al que está fuertemente abrazada y del hombre que sin lugar a dudas la estaba excitando de una forma inimaginable.

Sus manos viajaban por sus brazos, pasando rápidamente por su cintura y así llegaban a sus muslos expuestos por la corta falda que traía puesta y que mostraba su piel erizándose por el contacto de sus fríos dedos, la agitada respiración de Sakura no se detenía por ningún motivo sino que aumentaba conforme sus besos dejaban un húmedo camino a través de su cuello llegando hasta su clavícula. Que mas deseaba Sasuke que quitarle aquel estorbo de ropa y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

_No importaba su edad._

_No importaba la confusión que experimentaba en estos precisos segundos._

_Solo importaba estar junto a ella...dentro de ella._

Seguía besando otra vez sus labios ahora hinchados completamente al sentir como Sakura luchaba por desatar el nudo de su corbata, y como desabotonaba su camisa, dejando que sus temblorosas y delicadas manos se deslizarán entre su torso bien marcado.

-Sakura... ¿qué querías preguntarme? - murmuró suavemente en su oído.

-hmm?

Rió entre dientes al escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Sakura? - preguntó de forma juguetona.

-Yo... - el aliento de Sasuke turbaba sus sentidos, haciendo más difícil su concentración.

-Tú...

-Bueno... quería saber...qué le gustaría a usted...

Se detuvo al sentir sus labios en su cuello y como una de sus manos acariciar sus cabellos rosas.

-Continúa - le ordenó con voz ronca.

-Etto... - los nervios amenazaron asomarse nuevamente- qué le gustaría que le regalasen...por el día del maestro.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Sakura estaba un tanto preocupada por esto. Será que tomó desprevenido al Uchiha.

-Hn...

Sus labios viajaron de nuevo hasta su oído envolviéndola en un éxtasis total mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Lo que quiero...es a _ti_.

La pelirrosa gimió suavemente al escuchar esas palabras. Resultaban tan eróticas, que de forma reiterada aquellas sensaciones nuevas para ella la dominaban por completo.

Buscó sus labios, desesperada por el soñado contacto... sin embargo el timbre del término y comienzo de una nueva clase se escuchó por todo el complejo, despertando de forma súbita aquel lado racional que su cerebro había restringido.

Se alejó rápidamente de él, retirándose del escritorio y tomando cierta distancia. Nunca había sentido su rostro tan caliente. Acomodó sus ropas y miró de reojo al Uchiha que la miraba ligeramente confundido.

-Esto...no está bien.

-Hn?

-Uchiha-sensei...no...debí hacer eso. Disculpe.

-No tienes porque disculparte.

Su mirada era dura, quizá ligeramente afectada por sus palabras.

-¿Acaso te arrepientes?

-¡No! - respondió de inmediato y sonrojándose mucho al ver una sonrisa autosuficiente cruzar su pálido rostro - No, quiero decir que...usted no debe estar haciéndole esto a su novia.

Ahora él estaba más confundido que antes.

-¿Novia?

-Sí, esa mujer...Tayuya.

Una sorpresa fue lo que ocurrió después. Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar una suave carcajada de parte de Sasuke. Una de sus manos la había llevado a sus cabellos negros, desordenándolos más de lo que estaba, contando por supuesto que su blanca camisa estaba desabotonada. Lucía simplemente guapísimo en esa pose tan fresca. Ella jamás olvidaría aquella imagen.

-¿Tayuya? - Aun reía al haber escuchado el nombre de su mejor amiga - jamás me fijaría en alguien como ella.

-¿En serio? - preguntó la pelirrosa absorta aun por el efecto de sus palabras. Se sentía más tranquila al saber que a Sasuke no sentía atracción por esa mujer.

-Hn. ¿Acaso estabas celosa?

Había dejado de reírse, arqueó una de sus cejas y mostró por enésima vez una hermosa sonrisa, esas que solo él podría enseñarle, mientras que cruzaba los brazos. Tenía ese mismo halo de chulería que había dejado embobada a Sakura el primer día que lo vio, aunque claro esa vez su rostro era más serio, mas ese detalle pasó a segundo plano al fijarse en esos penetrantes ojos negros que brillaban ante la luz de la oficina.

-Por supuesto...que no - mintió visiblemente

-Hn - seguía sonriendo, percibiendo fácilmente que Sakura nunca sería una buena mentirosa - No sabes mentir Sakura...

Intentó acortar la distancia entre ambos lográndolo en dos zancadas, sin embargo, dándose cuenta la pelirrosa de sus intenciones, voló rápidamente hacía la puerta y se retiró educadamente de la habitación.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

Pasos acelerados, nervios a flor de piel, respiración agitada...y el estruendoso sonido de la puerta del baño de mujeres cerrándose.

Sakura se veía fijamente al espejo, jadeando por lo acontecido...hace unos minutos.

-Sasuke...kun - Al escuchar aquel nombre de sus labios, sus mejillas se tornaron muy rojas.

Tenía que procesar todo lo sucedido en su cerebro...así lo que técnicamente tenía que averiguar:

1) Regalo para el Uchiha por el Día del Maestro: El regalo era _ella._

2) Confirmación de la soltería del Uchiha: No tiene novia. Tayuya no le interesa.

3) Reacción ante su nueva imagen: Positiva. _No resistió_ la tentación.

4)...

No pudo seguir concentrada en su lista al recordar sorpresivamente aquellas suaves caricias: esos labios de ensueño que vagaban por su tersa piel, esos dedos pecadores que lo único que lograban no era más que sacarle suspiros y mas suspiros, su cálido aliento recorrer su cuello, sus labios, sus mejillas y...

-¡Pero que estoy pensando!...basta...

Sentía mucho más sangre subir a su rostro y no era para mas al solo recordar esas cosas.

_¡¡Cómo era posible que haya llegado tan lejos con su pelinegro de ensueño!! _

Había dejado que el placer cegara su juicio, y eso era pues la razón coherente que había podido encontrar ante este asunto...un tanto complicado.

_Sin embargo..._

De algo estaba segura: Uchiha-sensei sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. Eso estaba totalmente confirmado.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

Habían pasado varios días después de lo ocurrido con Sakura y su profesor favorito. Ella lucía muy intranquila ese día ya que en esos instantes tendría clases de Anatomía, por lo que volverlo a ver resultaba un tanto inquietante.

Sin embargo, dicen que las malas noticias llegan primero...

Sí.

Quizá sea una mala noticia para muchas, pero para la pelirrosa resultaba un tanto extraño...

Sasuke faltaría una semana a _Saint Grace_

La simple razón era pues que iría a un congreso en Francia sobre, obviamente, Medicina Humana. Así que durante una semana el moreno se encontraría con miles de colegas del todo el mundo charlando sobre lo último en investigaciones referente a la salud.

Pero, eso no era todo lo que perturbaba a Sakura. El Día del Maestro se realizaría sin Sasuke y eso supondría que el regalo que él quería, para alivio suyo, no lo tendría..._aún._

Esa era una de las tantas preocupaciones de la jovencita, tanta preparación para ese momento y la búsqueda de información (que sin lugar a dudas resultó... ¿peligrosa?) fue sencillamente para nada, si al fin y al cabo nunca iba a ir Sasuke a la celebración que con tanto esmero las chicas prepararon descansando poco y trabajando mucho.

Sakura sabía que el resultado no sería el mismo, pero otro parte de ella saltaba, literalmente, de felicidad al salvarse de otro encuentro más _íntimo..._gracias a ese viajecito del Uchiha.

_._

_._

_._

**_Día:_**_ Sábado (después del Día del Maestro)_

**_Hora:_**_ 8:47 pm_

**_Lugar:_**_..._

_._

_._

-Ya llegamos Tayuya.

-Ah?...qué carajo...¡te dije que me soltaras!

Una mujer de cabellos largos y fucsias trataba de mantenerse en pie en la puerta de un sencillo apartamento mientras la lluvia poco a poco mojaba tanto a ella como a su acompañante.

-Hn, has tomado demasiado...es normal que te sientas...

-Baka, crees que...necesito...ayuda - Tayuya lucía claramente ebria - Además...yo sola puedo entrar a mi casa...

-Hn.

La mujer se dedicaba a buscar las llaves de su casa, hablando lo bastante fuerte para que Sasuke la escuchara.

-Puta madre...ahora me quedé sin plata...

-¿Qué?

-Claro...si esos imbéciles que se llaman tus amigos - Se colocó tambaleante delante de él - me robaron... todo el puto dinero...

_Ya comenzó con sus palabrotas..._

-Exageras.

-Baka, ¿Cómo puedes tener...a un grupo de amigos...así? - Se cogió de los hombros de Sasuke al perder ligeramente el equilibrio - Esos muertos de hambre músicos de mierda, ¡¡que se gastaron mi dinero!!

-Tayuya... - Sasuke necesitaba paciencia, y no podía perder lo poco que le quedaba con su amiga después de lo ocurrido en el bar donde amistosamente fueron él y Tayuya, después de su viaje a ese tal Congreso

-Todavía los defiendes... "Los 5 del sonido" - Dijo con total desagrado el nombre de aquel grupo musical.

-¡Qué nombre más idiota!

-Hn, entra de una buena vez Tayuya - La paciencia se le acababa...

-Oh Sasuke-baka...

-Hn?

Ella se acercó al pelinegro lo suficiente para poder...

-¡Tu si eres un amigo!! - Ella lo abrazó muy fuerte, dejando a un atontado Sasuke.

-Tayu...

-¡Cállate baka y escúchame! - Sin previo aviso colocó un dedo en sus labios, extrañándose aun mas por el cambio de actitud de la mujer - Eres el más grande idiota que puede existir, con esa cara de niño bonito que tienes...

Si esa era un forma de hablar bien de su amigo...pues no estaba resultando tan bien que digamos.

-No sé qué carajo esperas para estar con esa chica pelirrosa que tanto te gusta.

-¿Q-qué?

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que sientes, y si te gusta, anda de una buena vez y bésala y decláratele...o no sé que mas...pero si no lo haces hasta el lunes, joderé tu vida no sabes cómo.

Sin más que decir, la mujer entró a su casa, cerrando la puerta en la cara al pelinegro que aun asimilaba todo lo ocurrido.

Tayuya le había técnicamente gritado que se apurase y estuviera con Sakura inmediatamente, eso...bueno, nunca pensó que su mejor amiga fuera capaz de preocuparse tanto por él a tal extremo, desear su felicidad y a pesar de estar en el estado etílico en que se encontraba le gritara en su cara que se dejase de boberías.

_Ese era un muy buen consejo..._

-Sasuke...kun

Sería la buena fortuna...o solo cosas del destino...ya que la persona que menos se esperaba en esos momenots, se enontraba frente a él empapadad de pies a cabeza, su ropa, su cabello rosa...y esos ojos, no brillosos como siempre.

-Sakura...

Unos ojos llenos de tristeza, de desilusión.

_¿Por qué estaba así Sakura?_

_¿Dónde están esos ojitos sumamente vivos, llenos de color y brillo?_

_¿Qué ocurrió?_

_¿Acaso ocurrió algo en mi ausencia?_

Pero antes de que podiera responderse a todas estas preguntas, Sakura había retrocedido unos pasos girando rapidamente su rostro para irse de aquel lugar como de lugar.

-¡Sakura!

No quizo escuchar su voz, no deseaba estar en esos momentos justo donde se encontraba...

_Pero..._

Lo ultimo que vio fue el oscuro cielo, lleno de nubes negras, y las gotas de lluvia furiosas golpear su rostro enrojecido por la ira, la impotencia...y la tristeza de ver esa escena, de verlos a los dos juntos _de nuevo_...

.

.

* * *

hola!! n.n

mmm, seguro el capi les habrá parecido corto u.u , lo que pasó fue que cuando escribía me di cuenta de que lo siguiente quedaría mejor en el proximo capitulo XD diculpen por la demora nuevamente.

que mas decirles que agradezco sus comentarios!! muchisimas gracias poor seguir leyendo mi fic! nwn

Ahora, una preguntita, que espero puedan ayudarme a aclarar: había leído que en fanfiction no es posible publicar songfics, sin embargo he visto muchos publicados aquí, y pues yo estab escribiendo una colección de songfics sasusaku y decidí ponerlos aquí, pero al leerlo que estaba pohíbido lo booré T.T ahora me arrepiento y quiero volver a ponerlo. ¿Ustedes creen que es posible?

Ohhh, quiero darles una buena noticia, publicaré otro fic, este creo que será corto, y espero pronto publicar en esta pagina n.n

Tambien deseo dejarles el Cover 2 y 3 del "Fic Anatomy Classes" hechos por mi gran amiga Erika Kuruta:

http : / / damakuruta .deviantart .com/ art/ Cover -II- quot- Anatomy- Class- quot- 9743 958 7

al igual que un sketch dibujado por mí OwO con respecto al proximo capitulo y tambien podrán ver otros dibujos que hice de este fic ( especialmente un nuevo personaje que aparecerá despues ¬w¬):

http : / / rosse -uchiha .deviantart .com /art /Anatomy -classes -Ch8 -Sketch - 9749648 7

Agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo OwO

cuidenseeeee!!

**Rose Uchiha**


	8. Dudas y desconciertos

**Advertencias**: AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

Este capitulo contiene **lime. **

**Disclaimer**:Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota**: Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

* * *

**/** _Anatomy classes_** \**

.

.

.

**Capitulo 8 :** Dudas y desconciertos.

.

.

.

El suave vaivén de su caminar, la fría brisa chocar contra su faz, el calor que su frente adquiría y un sueño atroz del que deseaba despertar.

No estaba él, no se hallaba, solo el suave sonido de las gotas caer. ¡Como añoraba su aliento embriagador! Que deliciosamente corría por el salón, llenando sus fosas nasales de un aroma exquisito.

Y ella seguía soñando, soñaba con verlo y...hacer muchas cosas no sabía en qué orden pero la ira y la tristeza comenzaban a despertarla del trance en que se encontraba, sumamente agotada...

.

.

.

El agua empezó a caer, mientras poco a poco el cuartito se llenaba de vapor entremezclándose con el aroma a lluvia y cerezos. Es que ese olor dulzón proveniente de su cabellera lo extasiaba, y tenerla abrazada contra sí mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio sobre el filo de la bañera para así desvestirla, era un tanto complicado.

Botón por botón logró quitarle la blusa, y solo faltaba la fastidiosa falda. La pegó más a su cuerpo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sintiendo de paso como sus sujetador blanco se apretaba contra su pecho. Bajó el largo cierre, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Olvidó en ese instante cualquier detalle morboso que pasase por su mente, mucho más urgente era tratar de aliviar el pronto resfriado de Sakura. Su cuerpo frío no ayudaba mucho, por lo que el baño le sentaría de maravilla.

-¿Sasuke...kun?

Sus mejillas se volvieron de un hermoso color carmín, sus ojitos entrecerrados y muy brillosos cambiaron rápidamente a unos absortos al sentir una de sus manos coger con fuerza su trasero y la otra intentando desatar su sujetador.

-Po-Por favor...suéltame - pidió claramente balbuceando.

-Lo haré solo si entras a la bañera - su voz grave y provocativa dio como resultado un estremecimiento por parte de Sakura.

El significado de aquellas palabras la inquietó en demasía.

-Estás completamente mojada - empezó diciendo - si no haces lo que te digo, te enfermarás más de lo que crees.

Aun no podía responder, la sorpresa de aparecer repentinamente en ese estado junto a él, la había dejado en shock y más nerviosa de lo pensaba.

-Sakura, escúchame.

-...- se dedicó a solo observar hipnotizada sus orbes totalmente negros sin emitir ningún sonido, excepto el de su corazón que latía cada vez más fuerte.

Y bueno, sentir de improviso las manos de Sasuke colocarse en su estrecha cinturano ayudaba mucho a que su pobre corazón se tranquilizara.

Nunca pensó encontrarse de esa forma, casi sin nada de ropa y escasos centímetros de su perfecto rostro oliendo, sea de paso, su delicioso aliento.

-Saldré para que te desvistas.

Sakura logró escuchar esas palabras, y despertó de su ensoñación, mirando como el Uchiha la dejaba sentada en el filo de la bañera y se retiraba de la habitación sin decir palabra.

_Dios, ¿Qué fue eso?_

Estuvo pensativa un rato, mirando con curiosidad el agua acumulada en la bañera que dejaba un cálido vapor. Decidió hacer caso a su pelinegro, tenía que admitir que tenía toda la razón. Ese baño la caería muy bien.

.

.

.

Salió del lugar de forma tímida, observando detalladamente la habitación donde se encontraba.

El cuarto conectaba con el baño por lo que ese delicioso aroma se expandía por toda la estancia de forma más concentrada. Caminó de forma muy lenta hacía la cama, unas suaves sábanas la cubrían y la tentación de meterse dentro de ellas se volvió más deseable.

-Entra a la cama, Sakura.

La fuerte voz de Sasuke resonó en la habitación, volteando su rostro inmediatamente. Cabe resaltar que se encontraba todavía sonrojada y liegramente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hn? ¿Qué sucede?

-Mi ropa, ¿Dónde está? - preguntó muy acalorada y tratando de tapar su cuerpo jalando hacía abajo la camisa que traía puesta. Era una de las de Sasuke.

-Toda tu ropa esta empapada, por eso te di una de ésas.

-No...No debiste, es mejor que me vaya - Sakura lo observaba lo más molesta que podía, pero era inútil.

No podía enojarse con su querido pelinegro. Aquel hombre que quería tanto, se encontraba frente a ella...y cargando entre sus manos, una vaso de agua.

-Sakura no me hagas repetirlo. Entra a la cama.

Esta vez su voz sonó con más fuerza, de forma imperativa.

Tenía el cuerpo ligeramente descompuesto. De repente él tenía razón, además ¿era médico no es cierto? Así que sin chistar, la joven tuvo que entrar a la cama sin antes tomar el vaso de agua que Sasuke le traía con una píldora.

-Toma esto, te sentirás mejor.

Confiando en él, tomó la medicina y se metió entre las sábanas tapando su cuerpo hasta la altura del cuello.

-hmm.

Soltó inconscientemente un débil gemido al sentir a través de sus fosas nasales el suave aroma de Sasuke entre las almohadas. Estaba confirmado: Ese era su añorado Edén.

Mientras que ella se deleitaba con todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas, el moreno solo la miraba curioso por sus expresiones tan graciosas. Quizá ahora sabría la razón de su enfado. Era una buena oportunidad para preguntar y...aprovechar el momento.

-Sasuke-kun.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacía ella, el sonrojo aun no desaparecía.

-Gracias...

Seguía observándola sin perder ningún detalle de sus facciones. Era totalmente _molesta_.

-Hn. No necesitas agradecerme. Solo trata de descansar.

La joven solo asintió cerrando inmediatamente sus ojos, para sí tratar de dormir y recuperar fuerzas. Pareciera que la medicina estaba surtiendo efecto.

.

.

.

No había problema.

Así es.

Ningún problema de cambiarse frente a ella. Por supuesto que Sakura nunca miraría nada ya que se encontraba contando ovejitas en el quinto sueño. Por lo que después de darse un baño caliente, y de haberse puesto su pijama (que simplemente cubría la parte baja de su anatomía, cabe decir) se metió a la cama para acompañar a su joven huésped y tener, sin lugar a dudas, una noche muy a gusto en su compañía.

Ahora ella se encontraba durmiendo de costado, murmurando suavemente el nombre del moreno.

Una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia surcó su rostro. Y no era para menos, escuchar tu nombre siendo pronunciado por la chica que más quie...

Un momento.

_¿Qué estaba a punto de decir?_

_La chica que más... ¿quiero?_

_..._

_¿Querer?_

_¿Amar?_

¿Acaso, esa pequeña le habría devuelto ese brillo desde esa última vez, desde ese día...?

Una confusión lo embargó por unos minutos mientras no hacía otra cosa que mirar la tranquila respiración de la pelirrosa.

_Estaba tan cerca... _

Quizá ese indescriptible sentimiento de posesión que lo llenaba cada vez que la veía con ese tal Sasori, o el simple gusto de querer tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aire, era producto de aquel sentimiento. Quizá, todas ese sensaciones sean porque él...

-Sasuke...kun

Escuchó nuevamente su nombre, esta vez más claro. Por lo que se acercó mucho mas a ella, atrayéndola por la cintura con la ayuda de uno de sus brazos. Hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y se dejó embriagar por el _dulce _aroma de sus cabellos.

Esta sensación sumamente reconfortante la invadió por completo. Dejó de dar solución a tantas interrogantes propuestas por su cerebro, y de la manera más simple y única se quedó dormido entre las sábanas blancas.

.

.

.

Había soñado de nuevo.

Otro más de sus sueños donde su profesor pelinegro era el protagonista.

-Hmmm...Sasu...ke.

La posición le incomodaba, por lo que giró hacía el otro lado, abrazando a algo o _a alguien_ ya que de forma curiosa, empezó a deslizar sus dedos por la suave piel de aquello que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Un osito, diría ella.

_Un osito muy fuerte_

Rápidamente utilizó una de sus piernas para coger de forma más protectora a su _osito_.

-Sasuke...osito - murmuró aun en sus sueños.

Se pegó mucho mas a él buscando a tientas el rostro de su querido _peluche._

Era extraño, ¿los ositos no eran de felpa? Pues este _osito_ tenía la piel muy...tersa.

Y se supone que son más gorditos y suavecitos. Porque éste, tenía el cuerpo más duro y su contextura parecía más bien a la de...

Abrió muy despacio sus ojos aun somnolientos. Sin embargo lo que sintió después la dejó en shock: Unos labios sumamente deliciosos buscaban despertarla mientras estos devoraban los suyos de forma intensa y decidida.

Un momento, ¡¡los _ositos_ no pueden besar de esa forma tan lujuriosa a sus dueños!!

Abrió de par en par sus ojos y logró apreciar la perfección del rostro de Sasuke y escuchar claramente su respiración agitada...o ¿era la suya?

En fin, lo que sucedía era que NO estaba abrazando un osito. ¡¡Era Sasuke!!

Una de las fuertes manos del moreno la acercó mucho más a él, si era posible, y así profundizar mucho más el beso.

La posición en la se encontraban era bastante...inquietante.

En vez Sakura de abrazar a un peluche, lo que hizo fue obviamente abrazarlo a él de una forma tan...inesperada, que técnicamente eso lo dejó más que sorprendido. Mas, podemos decir que eso le cayó a la mar de bien, ella había tratado de abrazarlo por la espalda lo mejor que pudo al estar media sonámbula. Su pierna acabó entre las piernas de él entrelazándose fuertemente y bueno su rostro si logró su objetivo final: Terminar en el rostro de Sasuke para así acalorar más al pobre hombre, que no sabía cuál sería el próximo movimiento de la pelirrosa.

Y su respuesta fue pues, lógicamente besarla de la forma más pasional posible, todo su autocontrol se fue al agua al sentir como Sakura lo comenzaba a abrazar.

-Sasuke-kun...

No contestó. Simplemente siguió besándola y se colocó ahora encima de ella, logrando soltarse de su agarre que se volvió un poco más débil.

-Dime Sakura, ¿acaso no te dije que Tayuya era mi amiga? - le habló entre pequeños besos.

-Hmm? Etto...

-Confía en mí - fijó su oscura mirada en la de Sakura - No necesitas ponerte celosa de nuevo.

-¡¿Huh?! Yo...yo no me puse celosa.

-Hn - Sasuke sonrió nuevamente mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello de forma pausada y sumamente excitante.

-Sasuke-kun... - era imposible no reaccionar ante los labios del moreno que besaban su piel

-Me gustó el abrazo. Tomaste iniciativa - Sakura se sonrojó notablemente. De solo pensar en lo que hizo semidormida...

Trató de esconder su rostro avergonzado sin éxito. Ver los profundos ojos simplemente la hipnotizaban por completo, sentía que podía perderse en ellos...y eso no ayudaba en su concentración.

-¿Qué...qué sucede?

Ahora su mirada tenía un brillo lascivo, y eso la asustaba un poco. Bueno...quizá no tan poco.

Su cuerpo cubierto por su camisa (bueno, en realidad eso no cubría casi nada) lograba dejar mucho a la imaginación. Eso era preocupante y más si Sasuke la observaba no tan sanamente.

_Esos ojos..._

_Nunca había visto ese brillo._

_¿Será que Sasuke quiere...?_

Su rostro se volvió más rojo que antes. La conclusión más lógica que encontró fue que simplemente Sasuke quería...quería hacer el amor con ella.

_Y ella no estaba preparada. _

Tenía miedo. No era para más si iba a ser tu primera vez.

¿Dolería?

¿Gritaría?

Tantas interrogantes pasaron por su cabeza que la vergüenza se apoderó de la pelirrosa. No quería aun perder su virginidad. De solo pensar en tener al Uchiha completamente desnudo frente a ella, hizo que se sintiera aun más nerviosa, mucho más.

Sasuke sin saber de las inquietudes en los ojos de Sakura, siguió besando su cuello, y fue bajando suavemente dejando un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, deteniéndose allí por unos segundos. No podía negar su excitación. El calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su cabello, los inquietos movimientos que ella hacía, tratando inútilmente de zafarse, lo estaban llevando a desearla de una manera más fuerte, más...demandante.

Efectivamente. Con esto sabría en realidad si lo que siente es solo una calentura o si en verdad esa sensación tan _molestosa_ que tenía en su pecho era algún tipo de sentimiento afectivo hacía ella.

Los ligeros jadeos de Sakura lo incitaron a seguir su recorrido y mientras iba bajando por su vientre plano deleitándose con su tersa piel, pudo percibir un ligero temblor en el pequeño cuerpo de su pelirrosa.

-¿Sakura?

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido tratando de callarse todos los gemidos que quería soltar mordiéndose el labio inferior. La vista no le gustó para nada al Uchiha.

-¿Sakura? - volvió a llamarla preocupado - ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo...yo...lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Es que...no puedo hacerlo.

-Hn?

Tomó aire de sus pulmones y liberó todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-No quiero hacerlo, por favor.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de él, así que continuó hablando.

-Nosotros...bueno, no somos nada - al ver el desconcierto cruzar su rostro se rectificó - es decir, no tenemos ningún tipo de relación - su voz se quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

Sasuke aun no le respondía, sin embargo un deje de tristeza y consternación pasó por su mente.

_¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?_

Tener sexo con Sakura. ¿Esa era su gran idea? No era una solución lógica acostarse con ella para probar si le gustaba o no. Era un completo imbécil. ¿Qué tipo de hombre, profesional...médico hacía tal cosa? Dónde quedó su razón, su...sentido común.

La vio fijamente, y ahora se sintió doblemente peor.

Sakura tenía razón. No eran absolutamente nada. Ni si quiera amigos. Solo guardaban una relación de profesor a alumna. Y es así como debía ser.

Sin embargo...

Él la empezó a querer de otra forma. Le gustaba. Pero aun no sabía de qué forma, hasta que punto podía llegar con esto.

-¿Sasuke?

No supo cuando sentó a la orilla de su cama, dubitativo, queriendo ver aquella situación de la forma más coherente.

Sakura se sentía tan culpable. Lo arruinó todo.

Sus dudas, su inseguridad. Ahora Sasuke pensaría que es mejor no seguir con toda esta historia. Le pediría que olvidase todo y que siga con su vida escolar, que estuviera con alguien de su edad, que se olvide de él...y eso nunca sería capaz de hacer.

-Sakura.

Levantó su rostro. Asustada por todas las duras palabras que tendría que escuchar.

Y comenzaron a caer...

_Lagrimas._

-Disculpa...

-Sasuke... - Su lágrimas obnubilaron sus ojos

-No debí actuar así...

Sus ojos negros retuvieron su mirada de cierta forma apenados por lo sucedido.

-Sasuke...yo

-No llores, por favor.

Su pulgar limpió suavemente las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Aquella disculpa, aquellas palabras...no pensó que él actuaría de esa forma.

-No quise causarte miedo.

-No es eso... - le dijo aun llorosa

-Hn?

-Yo...yo pensé que tu ya no querías estar conmigo - soltó de repente, causando asombró en el Uchiha - Qué me pedirías que me olvidará de ti...y yo, yo no quiero eso - gritó cogiendo fuertemente una de sus manos.

-¿Hn?! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? - su seño estaba ligeramente fruncido y una sonrisa cálida apareció de improviso.

-Eh?

-Sakura - continuó viendo su confusión - nunca te pediría eso, yo quiero saber...que es realmente lo que siento por ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par anonadados por su declaración.

-Así que descarta la idea de que vas a irte de mi lado, porque no lo voy a permitir - Sasuke la acercó más a él y la abrazó muy fuerte, temiendo que se escapase entre sus manos.

-Sasu...ke...kun - Ella correspondió el abrazo mentiras seguía llorando de alegría.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, Sasuke perdiéndose entre sus cabellos de extraño color rosa y Sakura en el cálido cuerpo de su profesor.

-Diablos...

-Eh?

-No vuelvo a decir todas esas cursilerías.

Sakura se rió como nunca. Lo necesitaba y sabía que tarde o temprano Sasuke iba a quejarse de sus palabras tan sentimentales.

-Sasuke...kun.

-Dime - su voz era suave y deliciosamente reconfortante.

-Yo...yo quiero seamos...

-Hn?

-Bue-bueno...

-Quieres tener conmigo una relación formal ¿cierto?

-Sí... - escondió su carita en su pecho, la cara le quemaba más que antes.

-Ser novios... - pensó en voz alta el moreno

-Bue...bue...no, yo pensé que...

-De acuerdo.

-Eh? - levantó su rostro mientras observaba maravillada sus orbes negros que tomaron un brillo encantador.

-Comencemos por eso ¿no crees? - Otra de esas hermosas sonrisas cruzaron su rostro.

-¡Sí!

Le encantaba esta nueva sensación. Ahora eran novios y simplemente no podía dejar de lado esta sensación tan increíble.

-Hn, es verdad... - continúo él viendo de forma seductora y totalmente pícara- aun me debes el regalo por Día del Maestro, y espero que no sea un oso de peluche porque creo que aun _oso_ no le puedes regalar otro _oso_.

El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas por enésima vez y mientras ideaba la forma de salir de esa situación, los labios de Sasuke se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos.

Fue un simple roce, delicado, capaz de desarmar a cualquier mujer, en este caso a la pobre pelirrosa que no resistió el dulce gesto del moreno.

-¿Tienes que ir a _Saint Grace_ cierto? - preguntó después de cortar aquel beso

-Si... - Sakura se acercó más a él queriendo mas contacto.

-Entonces - dijo entre sus labios - cámbiate para llevarte.

-Hmm...esta bien, me cambio en el baño.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-E..h? - Sasuke sonrió altivamente por el desconcierto de la joven - Es broma. Entra de una buena vez.

-A...ja.

Se soltaron yendo Sakura al baño con su ropa ya lista.

-Saldré rápido para hacer el desayuno.

-¿Tu cocinas? - preguntó el Uchiha sorprendido.

-¡Claro! - Antes de cerrar la puerta, la joven le dedicó otra de sus lindas sonrisas.

.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

.

Estaba de camino a _Saint Grace_ y bueno un lindo color carmín cubría su rostro. Estaba sola porque ella se lo había pedido, y era mejor así para despertar no habladurías sobre ellos. Aun no.

En fin, la razón del rubor en sus mejillas era que aun recordaba lo que antes de salir de su apartamento su estricto profesor de Anatomía le había ordenado.

_._

_-Sé que en mi curso andas un poco baja en las calificaciones semanales._

_-EHH?? ¡No es cierto, Sasuke-kun!_

_-No me mientas, ya que todos los viernes tomo esas pruebas y sé mejor que tú tus notas._

_-Bueno..._

_-¿Lo ves?_

_-Es que tener que preguntarte delante de todas... ¡Tú tienes la culpa por ponerme nerviosa! - cruzó sus brazos disgustada con las mejillas teñidas de un color rojizo._

_-¿Yo? No es mi culpa que te pongas nerviosa por eso - contestó con unas de sus típicas sonrisas encantadoras._

_-Hn..._

_Sasuke río entre dientes por su contestación._

_-Así que he decidido que todos los sábados vendrás a mi apartamento a recibir lecciones de Anatomía._

_-¡¡QUÉ?!_

_Se había quedado con la boca abierta y sumamente abochornada._

_-Es más fácil, tú podrás venir para verme y yo podré enseñarte el curso de forma...personalizada._

_-Bue-bueno..._

_-Sabía que te gustaría la idea...Sa-ku-ra._

_._

Después de aquellas palabras y un beso que te deja sin aliento dado por el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha quien va a anegarse a sus deseos.

Ahora tendría clases _particulares_ con Uchiha-sensei. Bueno, aprendería de forma más didáctica claro está, todo sea para solucionar sus dudas en el curso...y claro aprovecharía el tiempo para estar con su novio.

Sin embargo, cierto deje de tristeza había en sus ojos antes de irse.

_¿Qué habrá sido aquello?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_hola mis queridos lectores!! n.n _

Bueno, decidí hoy día terminar de escribir este capi, ya que no quería dejarlo hasta la proxima semana nwn

Por lo que espero que les haya gustado mucho!! nOn

Inner rose: cuando habrá lemon ah? ¬¬

rose: O.O

inner rose: ya mucho capis han pasado y estoy que espero y espero y espero y espero...

rose: ¬¬

inner rose: pucha los lectores queremos ver acción mujer! Haz de una buena vez que esos dos foll..

rose: O.O!! Shut up inner baka!! Los lectores pensarán que tengo una inner super perv!! No me hagas quedar mal ¬.¬

inner rose: -.- miran que habla de perv... bien que quieres hacer escenas kukuku ¬w¬

rose: no me hagas roche pues...jeje, no hagan caso de lo que dice jeje n.nU

ok lo prometo en el proximo capi hay lemon asegurado!

inner rose: ¬.¬ no me engañas no?

rose: na que ver inner. Prometido! nwn

inner rose: mas te vale...kukuku ¬w¬

rose: O.O OMG!!...que inner resultaste ser -w-

bueno, amigos disculpando mi demora, les dejé este capi bastante bonito y sentimental, cabe decir nOn

cuidenseeee y muchisimas gracias por leer y dejar comments alerts y demas!! OwO

besos!!

**)Oo Rose Uchiha oO(**

_°°Oo** S**_asu**_S_**aku **_4_**ever _oO°°_

**XD **_B_e_l_i_e_v_e_ i_t _**XD **


	9. Mi novio Sasuke

**Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

Este capitulo contiene **LEMON.**

inner: por fin!!! °¬°

rose: si, si ¬¬ . Lo prometido es deuda XD

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

**Dedicado a**: Este capitulo se lo dedicó a unas grandes amigas para mí: **Sam**, que cumplió años y le debía este capi que tanto me lo pidió n.n ; **Kika-chan** OwO (DamaKuruta) se que esperabas este continuación con mucho ahínco XD , y a mi neechan **Dani** (danielauchiha) espero que te guste nwn

* * *

.

.

/ _Anatomy Classes_ \

.

.

**Capitulo 9: **Mi novio Sasuke

.

.

.

_No se sentía bien._

¿Cómo iba a sentirse bien después de haber dejado las cosas así?

_No estaba tranquila._

No, no lo estaba.

Ahora su cerebro funcionaba a gran velocidad buscando intensamente la solución para la situación tan inesperada que surgió hace unas horas.

Cogió fuertemente las sábanas de la suave cama donde se encontraba acostada sin nadie a su lado.

_Sí, _el lado opuesto de la cama estaba vacío, el lugar estaba frío, y esa frialdad le dolía en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Le dolía el no sentirse capaz de hallar una forma de solucionar el problema.

Porque sí había un problema.

Y era que Sasuke había decidido estar despierto aun en el gran sofá de su pequeña sala y que Sakura durmiera en su habitación, alegando que necesitaba trabajar un poco ya que no tenía sueño y era mejor que ella _sí_ descansara después de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

-_Sasuke-kun..._

Furiosa consigo misma se echó boca abajo tapando su rostro con la blanca almohada y dejó que sus pensamientos fueran a todo lo acontecido hasta ese día.

-_Te espero el sábado Sakura._

_Con esas palabras el martes en su oficina dentro del internado para mujeres Saint Grace, el profesor de Anatomía Humana le comunicaba a su novia que no podrían verse hasta el día de sus clases privadas._

_Así es. _

_Tendrá que esperar unos días Sakura para verse de nuevo con el Uchiha._

_._

-_Tsk...hay demasiado trabajo en el hospital, ni siquiera Tayuya es capaz de ayudarme, para variar._

_Rió por su último comentario _-_No hay problema Sasuke-kun, nos vemos el sábad... _- _Unos impacientes labios la detuvieron mientras trataba inútilmente de respirar. Sus besos le quitaban todo el aire._

_Y como siempre, no podía negarse a esos besos tan demandantes por parte de él. Por lo que esperó, hasta el día sábado._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Ok, no hay ponerse nerviosa._

_Sakura trataba, frente a la puerta del apartamento de su querido novio, calmar sus nervios. Era la primera clase de Anatomía que tendría, así que...los nervios eran justificables._

_Tocó el timbre. Y escuchó como pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Se detuvieron y de forma lenta ésta fue abierta y..._

_Sin lugar a dudas estaba muerta, porque el paraíso estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba._

_El hombre que la recibió traía puestos unos pantalones negros que le quedaban perfectos; no tenía ninguna camisa puesta por lo que su torso musculoso saltaba a la vista; un pequeña toalla se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, mientras que desde su cabello de un negro profundo caían gotas de agua, dándole un aire sumamente tentador, demasiado sexy para la salud de la pobre pelirrosa; su rostro tenía una expresión inescrutable, sin embargo al ver de quien se trataba sus ojos del mismo tono negro azabache que el de su cabellera brillaron como nunca los había visto antes. _

_Definitivamente era la perfección en persona._

-_Sas...suke-kun_

_Atontada. Esa era la palabra para describir el estado en como la había dejado el Uchiha con su grandiosa presencia._

-_Hn, te esperaba Sakura. Pasa._

_Una cálida sonrisa, como a Sakura siempre le gustaba, apareció en su rostro pálido._

-_Gracias... _-_ entró con bastante timidez hacía su apartamento _-_ Etto, no te interrumpí ¿cierto?_

-_¿Hn? Claro que no, había terminado de tomar una ducha._

_¡Dios, por eso tenía el cabello húmedo! Sí hubiera llegado unos minutos antes... se habría topado con toda la majestuosidad del cuerpo del Uchiha._

_Qué manera de empezar las clases: Ruborizándose por pensamientos indecentes que cruzaban traviesos su cabeza._

_Y no eran para más, ya que ahora que lo recordaba hizo jurar a Ino y a sus amigas que guardarían el secreto sobre la identidad de su novio._

-¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¡¡CUÉNTAME!!! ¿¿¿QUE PASÓ???

-Eh?? ¿A qué te refieres..?

-Ohh, ¡vamos! El día del maestro estuviste con Uchiha-sensei ¿no es cierto?

Estaba más roja que un tomate obviamente por la pregunta tan directa de su amiga Ino, que junto a Hinata y Eli esperaban expectantes su respuesta, cada una a su manera.

-Bueno...este...sí.

-¡¡LO SABÍA!!! ¡¡¡¡USTEDES ESTÁN JUNTOS!!!

_Esa noche Ino y compañía la bombardearon con preguntas respecto a esa noche en la que se quedó a dormir en casa de Sasuke._

_Y la más interesada fue Ino que poco a poco indagaba mas ante los "Ohh" de Hinata y el mutismo de Eli._

_Ahora se encontraba de nuevo en su apartamento, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar delante de él, sin saber que decirle, simplemente con sus libros de Anatomía en su bolso y..._

-_Lindo vestido._

_Volteó al sentir su voz tras de ella._

-_Me gusta. _

-_ ¿En serio? _-_ habló titubeando y con las mejillas enrojecidas._

-_Sí...te ves muy bien_.

_Y... tenía ese vestido._

_Era sencillo. Simple y bonito. Hinata si que era una experta al elegir la ropa adecuada para el momento indicado._

_Era de un color totalmente blanco con ciertos detalles de pétalos de cerezo._

_Sin dudas se veía muy fresca con ese vestidito que le llegaba más o menos hasta las rodillas._

_Y pareciera que a Sasuke le gustaba mucho más._

_-Gracias, Sasuke-kun - sus mejillas se enrojecieron mucho dándole un aspecto inocentón...el toque final. _

_Nuevamente una de sus sonrisas encantadoras asomó por su rostro sacándole más de un suspiro a Sakura._

_-Será mejor aprovechar el tiempo..._

_-¿Mm?_

-_Aprovechar el tiempo fuera._

_-¿Fuera?_

-_Hn, ¿Quieres pasear un rato Sakura?_

_Sus jades se abrieron de par en par mostrando más entusiasmo de lo habitual._

_-¡Sí!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura caminaba de lo más feliz junto a su querido novio cogidos de la mano._

_Sí. Por fin podían caminar así por la calle._

_¿Y la razón?_

_Simple. Fueron en auto hasta una ciudad costera, demorándose no menos de una hora de viaje._

_Nadie los conocía y eso era perfecto. Ahora podían hacer miles de cosas como una pareja de novios._

_- ¡Sasuke-kun, mira!_

_La pelirrosa veía totalmente emocionada como las olas del mar cristalino chocaban contra la blanca arena. Un paisaje inolvidable._

_-Es hermoso..._

_-Hn._

_Alzó su rostro confusa por su respuesta._

_- ¿Sucede algo?_

_Él seguía viendo el horizonte. Su mirada era inescrutable._

-_Demasiada paz..._

_- ¿Te aburre?_

_Sus ojos viajaron a su rostro observando como ellos se entristecían por su respuesta._

-_No me malinterpretes, rara vez puedo ver un paisaje así..._

_-Hmm, ya veo._

_La siguió observando hasta que de improviso una tímida sonrisa surcó su sonrosado rostro. Ella apretó ligeramente la mano de Sasuke entre la suya._

_-Trataremos de pasear más a menudo ¿no crees, Sasuke-kun?_

_Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa fue la respuesta del pelinegro._

-_Las veces que tú quieras._

_._

_._

_._

_Después de pasear un rato por la pequeña ciudad y caminar mucho por las tiendas, comieron algo y decidieron regresar a casa. Sin lugar a dudas ese paseíto fue una sorpresa para la muchacha. _

_Sin embargo, la primera clase de Anatomía no se dio. Sakura quería aprovechar un poco para preguntar algunas dudas referentes al curso. _

_Más al final, disfrutó mucho más la salida con su novio que las clases en sí._

_Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, especialmente Sasuke. Pues se notaba que desde hace mucho tiempo él urgía de una salida para despejar su mente de las tantas responsabilidades que su trabajo acarreaba._

_Sakura lo sintió mientras caminaban bastante ido, como si estuviera su mente en otra cosa, a pesar de haber sido él el de la idea del paseo._

_Una tristeza muy bien escondida en lo más profundo de su rostro fue percibida por ella. Es como si fuera capaz de sentirlo. Era algo inexplicable, pero cierto. Una angustia muy grande perturbaba a Sasuke y eso le dolía más que ninguna otra cosa._

_Sakura daría lo que fuera por saber que lo apenaba._

_...lo que fuera por ser ella la que menguara su dolor._

_Ser ella la razón de su alegría._

_¡Cómo quisiera ella hacerlo sentir feliz de cualquier forma!_

-_Descansa Sakura, mañana debes ir a Saint Grace._

-_No tengo sueño... _- _Mintió al querer quedarse más tiempo con él, pero un bostezo delató su cansancio._

_-Pues tu cuerpo te pide lo contrario. _

_Se sonrojó al ver a Sasuke sonreír._

_-Entonces, me voy a cambiar..._

-_Toma esto._

_Sasuke le pasó otro de sus camisas para que la use de pijama._

_-Gracias._

_La pelirrosa empezó a quitarse su vestido pero se detuvo al ver que el cierre de éste no cedía._

_-Necesitas ayuda..._

_El hombre se acercó de forma rápida y silenciosa detrás de la muchacha. Su cálido efluvio chocó contra la suave piel de su nuca. Sus labios rozaron sobre esa zona estremeciéndola de repente._

_-Sasuke...kun._

_El sonido del cierre rompió la atmosfera cargada de pasión y un deseo la inundó. Era sumamente placentero sentirlo así, el roce de las yemas de sus dedos, su casi acompasada respiración..._

_Y estaba segura de que no había temores._

_Esas tontas preguntas que la abordaron esa vez desaparecieron. Sí, tontas preguntas. Porque en ese preciso momento la parte más racional de su cerebro fue reemplazada por una sensación desbordante, llena de pasión y... ¿_lujuria_?_

_¿Desde cuándo se sentía así?_

_-Sasuke... - giró su rostro para así llegar a sus deseados labios._

_Pero..._

_-Termina de cambiarte._

_Y de lo rápido que estuvo a su lado, así desapareció._

_-Pero..._

_-Duerme en la cama, yo estaré en el sofá trabajando un poco._

_- ¡¿Eh?! Pero yo pensé que ibas a dormir conmigo - está última frase lo dijo en un susurro. La pasión que su cuerpo destilaba se iba esfumando lentamente._

_-Es mejor que descanses._

_Y con una pequeña pero no tan sincera sonrisa, Sasuke se dirigió al gran sofá negro donde lo esperaba su laptop lista para seguir con su trabajo._

Esto último sucedió hace una hora donde la pobre pelirrosa no podía dormir. Quería que su Sasuke-kun la acompañara y así compartir su calor. _Lo necesitaba._

Así que se levantó de improviso, lista para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Caminó hasta la sala y lo encontró apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá con uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos.

Aprovechó el momento y de puntillas se acercó apagando la laptop.

-¿Hmm? Sakura...

-Dime.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella ágilmente se había sentado encima de sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Te molesto?

-No es eso, solo que deberías descansar.

-Yo quiero estar contigo. Me quedo aquí - susurró con suavidad en su oído.

-Sakura... - reprochó él.

-Sasuke...

El pelinegro bajó la vista hacía el pequeño rostro de la jovencita mirando como sus jades brillaban de forma encantadora y mortalmente seductora.

_Qué sensual se veía..._

_Toda una mujer._

-Dormiré contigo porque eso es lo que más deseo...

Sus rosados labios callaron toda réplica, cualquier excusa por parte de Sasuke.

Esto lo dejó más sorprendido de lo que esperaba, por lo que sin dejar de besarla la sostuvo entre sus brazos llevándola a su cuarto.

¡Vamos! La chica le había pedido que durmiera con él, y no se negaría en absoluto a su petición.

Las sábanas blancas chocaron contra su espalda. Sus ojos negros mostraban un color más profundo de lo habitual y el beso se volvió más intenso.

Sus manos cobraron vida y se empezaron a deslizar por todas las curvas de su pequeño cuerpo. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios justo cuando él se dedicaba a deleitarse con la piel de su blanquecino cuello.

Y no paró ante esto, no, sino que incrementó aun más sus caricias en cierto punto de su anatomía que adoraba: sus piernas.

Largas, tersas y simplemente _suyas_.

Observó sus ojos verdes oscurecidos solo por unos instantes cargados de deseo y tiró atrás cualquier duda que haya tenido hace unas horas. No soportaría un "espera Sasuke-kun".

Abrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la camisa que ella traía puesta y vio lo que se había imaginado todo este tiempo: Unos redondeados pechos de un color cremoso, de un tamaño ideal adornados por unos rosados pezoncitos dispuestos a no esperar a no ser atendidos.

Cohibida y totalmente del color de la grana vio como la mirada de su querido novio no era del todo santa. Se acercó de forma rápida a uno de sus pechos, cogiendo uno entre sus labios y deleitándose con él.

Sus melodiosos gemidos lo excitaban de una manera inimaginable, por lo que continúo aquel delicioso camino de besos de sus pechos hasta su abdomen para así llegar a su bajo vientre.

Sakura, sin dejar de acariciar sea de paso los cabellos revoltosos del Uchiha, sintió su cálido aliento en la parte interna de sus muslos. ¡Dios!

_¡¿Qué estaba pensando Sasuke?!_

Iba a reclamarle por su tan avezada acción, pero fue callada improvistamente.

¿Y cómo?

Buena pregunta.

-Sas...suke - gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Aquella fuerte, inesperada y placentera sensación, que por primera vez en su corta vida estaba experimentando la llenó por completo.

Nunca había sentido algo así: El movimiento circular de su, oh Dios mío, de su...lengua; la sensación de humedad total en su entrepierna, la erótica vista del acto en sí...una lista muy larga de tantas sensaciones maravillosas.

Sakura cogía fuertemente las sábanas. No aguantaría más tiempo, y sabía que cada segundo que pasaba entre aquellas caricias la estaban matando de un placer exquisito.

Solo faltaba poco...y su novia continuaría susurrando su nombre sin descanso.

Uno de sus dedos se adentró, percibiendo que pronto llegaría. Inmovilizó sus caderas que ella desesperada empezaba a mover al compás de su juguetón juego.

Y fue cuando finalmente pudo llegar, ya sin aliento, con la garganta un poco seca y excitada aun por lo sucedido. Veía como su pecho subía con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, con una fina capa de sudor en su frente y sus ojos verdes entrecerrados. Se notaba indiscutiblemente que había tenido un orgasmo.

Se lamió los labios con el exquisito manjar de su sexo aun en su boca.

_Mierda, sabía más que delicioso._

-Sakura...

No podía responderle. Su rostro estaba a menos de centímetro del suyo.

-Eres deliciosa.

Se sonrojó aun más si eso era posible mientras que Sasuke se dedicaba a deleitarse con sus hinchados labios.

Sakura sentía como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de él. Cada curva, cada uno de sus músculos, su piel caliente y sus deseos de tenerlo así de cerca se acrecentaron hasta límites insospechados.

De forma rápida ante la mirada nerviosa aún de la joven se empezó a quitar lo último que le quedaba de ropa.

Su cinturón, los pantalones y...

No pudo ver más. Ladeó su rostro avergonzada al ver la desnudez completa de aquel hombre que era la debilidad de cualquier mujer.

Mostró aquella sonrisa arrogante con aire de petulancia sumamente sexy.

¡Porqué tenía que tener aquella reacción tan tonta aun después de todo!

El moreno sea acomodó entre sus piernas, sin perder el contacto visual, colocó la protección en el lugar indicado y sorprendió a la pelirrosa justo cuando sintió su intromisión de forma imprevista.

Dolía. Dolía más de lo que esperaba.

Lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza tratando de acallar los alaridos que deseaba soltar. ¡El dolor era insoportable!

-Relájate.

Aquel susurro, aquellos labios, sus manos fueron suficientes para aplacar el dolor. Sin lugar a dudas Sasuke estaba siendo lo más cuidadoso posible con ella.

Sin embargo el dolor fue cambiando. Sí, ya no dolía tanto, fue transformándose en algo más fuerte. Más demandante.

Movió ligeramente su cadera, abrazando fuertemente la espalda de Sasuke. Él notó el cambio por lo que comenzó a moverse primero de forma lenta y acompasada. El ritmo le gustó a Sakura, y siguió disfrutando ahora de aquella deliciosa sensación.

_Fuertes y profundas._

Así eran sus embestidas y ella no se oponía a eso.

Estaba llegando otra vez, lo sentía. Acariciar su clítoris de aquella forma la estaba matando y Sasuke sufría de la misma forma. No faltaría mucho para que él se corriera.

-Sasu...ke

Ese gemido no hizo otra cosa que ayudar a su deseo de aumentar las estocadas. Ella se movía de a su ritmo y le gustaba.

Faltaba poco, muy poco y...

El orgasmo llegó.

Fue mucho mejor de lo que ella llegó a pensar.

Sasuke respiraba entrecortadamente, pero no más que la joven.

Se retiró y se echó a su lado atrayéndola hacía él.

Sakura dejó que el sueño se apoderara de su cuerpo. Se sentía más que bien en sus brazos protectores.

Y ahora no estaba más ligada a él que en ese momento. Era suya y le pertenecía al igual que él a ella. Lo quería. Lo quería de una forma tan distinta y tan fuerte que no habría nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Y con esa idea quedó dormida con la cabeza en su pecho.

Sasuke la observó unos instantes, aun recuperándose de la más maravillosa experiencia que había tenido en todo su vida.

_¿Cómo Sakura le daba tanta felicidad?_

Sin duda hacer el amor con ella fue lo mejor que pudo sucederle. Y estaba seguro que lo harían mucho más a menudo.

La idea le gustó y una de esas sonrisas llenas de autosuficiencia surcó su rostro.

_Oh sí Sakura, verás lo que realmente es tener de novio a Sasuke Uchiha._

.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

.

_Que fantástica sensación..._

Dormida en su cama junto a él después de haber tenido... un encuentro amoroso ¿_candente_?

Inconscientemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Es que en realidad fue mejor de lo pudo haber soñado.

El olor de su cuerpo aun lo tenía en la memoria, el olor de...¿nicotina?

Frunció el ceño ante el desagradable olor que lo producía los malditos cigarrillos.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y vio pues el responsable de aquel olor tan fuerte.

Sasuke fumando.

El pelinegro ladeó su rostro observando la mirada aun molesta de su novia. Se veía graciosa así con las mejillas encendidas.

-Sasuke-kun... - comenzó diciendo con la cara enrojecida

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento.

¿Por qué estaba sonrojada aun?

No estaba molesta, bueno un poco, lo que sucedía es que levantarte después de lo sucedido la noche anterior y ver como tu sexy sensei de Anatomía, estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la cabecera y con un cigarrillo entre sus labios

¡Era demasiada tentación para comenzar así la mañana!

El apagó el dichoso cigarrillo y se volvió así ella, mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.

-¿Te refieres a fumar?

-Claro.

-Bueno, lo puedo intentar - sonrió de nuevo haciéndola enojar nuevamente. Como le fascinaba molestarla.

-Sasuke-kun hablo enserio - le reprochó.

-Te pareces a Tayuya. Las dos siempre me dicen lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Solo lo hago por tu bien.

-¿Estás segura? - se acercó teniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros - ¿O es que no soportas el olor? Tu cara lo dice todo.

Se sonrojó por ello.

-Cl-claro que no, es que...

-Sakura, si no te gusta no lo voy a volver a hacer.

Volvió sus ojos a los oscuros de él y pudo cerciorarse de que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-Gracias.

-No hay problema.

Mientras hablaba, con un ágil movimiento se colocó encima de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Pero con una condición.

-¿Con-condición? - tartamudeó por su cercanía.

-Sí, quiero volver a repetir lo de lo anoche.

-¡¿Eh?!

Ahí lo tenía nuevamente, como si fuera una presa indefensa sin salida. Su ojos negros hipnotizaron los suyos comenzando a besar sus mejillas para así bajar lentamente por su cuello.

-Sasu...ke...kun

-¿Mmm?

Un camino húmedo de besos marcaron el blanco manjar de su cuello, descendiendo a lo que más le gustaría degustar...

Sin embargo, para suerte de Sakura y desgracia de Sasuke su celular empezó a sonar.

-Sasuke-kun, tu celular.

-¡Hn! No importa.

-Pero, seguro es importante - trató de terminar la frase lo mejor que pudo sintiendo los besos del Uchiha por sus clavículas.

-¡Ugh!

Bastante molesto por la interrupción cogió el celular del velador (1), se echó al lado de Sakura y vio de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres? -contestó cortante

-_Vayaaa, ¿de mal genio te levantaste Sasuke-baka?_

-Hn.

_-Oye, te llamó para avisarte que necesito esos papales para mañana lunes a primera hora, ¿entendiste?_

-Como sea.

_-Hey, espera ¿éstas son horas de levantarte? ¡¡¡¡Doce del mediodía!!!!_

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Es domingo.

_-Pues que te conozco muy bien baka y sé que tú te levantas a las cuatro de la mañana y no tan tarde. A no ser que tú estés con...¡¡¡UNA MUJER!!!_

-Hn...

_-¡Entonces es cierto! ¡¡¡¡Oye, Sasuke con que ruca (2) te acostaste ahora!!!!_

-Tayuya...

_-¡Nada de Tayuya! _

La mujer empezó a hablar más fuerte por el celular No necesitaba altavoz para que Sakura escuchara.

Ella vio como su novio movía la cabeza negativamente y con los ojos cerrados signo de no saber qué demonios hacer con la bullera de su amiga. Sakura rió por eso.

-_Mira baka si estas con una mujerzuela no te lo perdonaré. ¡¡¡¡No engañes a Sakura, baka!!!! ¡¡¡Te agarraré a patadas si se que te has acostado con una ruca cualquiera!!!_

-¿Terminaste Tayuya? - preguntó muy tranquilo el Uchiha - Porque Sakura está realmente asustada.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No bromees Sasuke!_

-Hn. Te la paso.

Sakura cogió el móvil.

-Hola Tayuya-san.

_-¿¿¿SA-SAKURA???_

-Sí.

_-Dios, disculpa. Este... ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?_

-Bueno...si.

_-Lo siento, este no es un comportamiento adecuado. Pero quiero que sepas que Sasuke-baka me saca de mis casillas a veces._

Sakura rio nerviosamente.

_-En fin quería pedirte que le recordarás que no se olvide de entregarme los benditos informes ya listos._

-No hay problema, Tayuya-san. Gracias más bien por ser tan amiga de Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sonrió al ver de reojo a su novia.

-_No sabes lo trabajoso que_ es - río ligeramente - _Bueno, cuídate, no quisiera interrumpir su momento íntimo._

Se sonrojó por el comentario tan acertado de la de cabellos fucsias.

Acercó el celular a su novio después de despedirse de Tayuya.

-Tayuya te pediría que no vuelvas a interrumpirme. Estaba muy ocupado.

Con su mano libre cogió la desnuda cintura de Sakura para así acercarla a su pecho cálido en signo de posesión.

Ella no hizo más que ruborizarse si eso era posible.

-_Sí, ya me imagino. Solo te advierto que no le hagas daño. Nos vemos baka._

-Hn.

Colgó el celular y lo apagó inmediatamente. Dejándolo en el velador y acerándose peligrosamente a su novia pelirrosa.

-Muy bien Sakura ¿dónde nos quedamos?

-Que yo haría el desayuno y tú tomarías un baño.

Sorprendido vio como la chica saltaba fuera de la cama y cogía la camisa del Uchiha para taparse.

Él solo sonrió complacido por tener una novia tan bella, tan inocente que combinaba con la sensualidad que inconscientemente irradiaba, pero sobre todo muy diferente a las demás chicas.

Ella era distinta y solamente _suya_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

(1) **Velador**: pequeña mesita de noche junto a la cama

(2) **Ruca**: Mujer que gusta de tener mas de un hombre a su lado.

.

.

Bueno quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por mi gran demora. u.u

Primero que la inspiración se fue de la nada frustandome mas de lo que pensé. Me bloqueé y así no pude terminar el lemon. Quiero decir que este lemon no es el mejor que he escrito T.T no se que me pasó, siento que no esta muy bueno u.u

pero no se preocupen, en el proximo capi va a haber lemon tambien!!! X3

inner: estas segura? ¬¬

rose: sip! cumplí con mi promesa no es cierto? n.n

inner: bueno, esperaré el prox lemon °¬°

rose: *murmurando para sí* eres una perv... -.-

Queidos lectores ¿quisieran ver como es la estudiante ideal para Uchiha-sensei? XD miren el dibuje que hice y podrán averiguarlo ¬w¬

http : // rosse-uchiha .deviantart. com /art / His-favorite -student -S- S-103573960 ( todo junto)

Mas de 300 comentarios!!! OwO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!

Nos veremos en el proximo capi!!! nwn

**)Oo Rose Uchiha oO(**

_°°Oo** S**_asu**_S_**aku **_4_**ever _oO°°_

**XD **_B_e_l_i_e_v_e_ i_t _**XD **


	10. Nuestra historia

**Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

Este capítulo contiene **LEMON** ¬w¬

inner: wiiii!!! °¬°

rose: eres una perv ¬¬

inner: igual que tú XD

rose: ¬//¬

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

* * *

_**/Anatomy Classes\**_

.

.

**Capitulo 10: **Nuestra historia.

.

.

Veía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba, como el agua se escapaba fácilmente de la bañera, como el espejo se empañaba por el vapor a aquella temperatura.

Una sensación casi perfecta.

Sí, casi. Necesitaba no solo de ese calor. Mmm, ese baño sería mucho mejor si…

-Sakura…

Él ladeó su rostro viendo como su querida novia pelirrosa se quitaba la camisa que traía puesta. Una sonrisa retorcida y sumamente sensual asomó por su faz.

-Está bien Sasuke-kun, pero solo será rápido ¿sí?

Ella introdujo con suavidad su cuerpo dentro del agua cálida. Se sentía más que reconfortante. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al sentir como era atraída hacía el cuerpo desnudo de su no más simpático e increíblemente sexy profesor de Anatomía, y actual novio.

El espacio era reducido, por lo que el contacto se daría de todas formas. Sakura se incomodó un poco por la postura que había tomado: casi echada sobre Sasuke, y con el rostro muy cerca al suyo.

Se sonrojó como siempre lo hacía y eso desató una oleada de besos por parte de él. Adoraba verla tan pequeña entre sus brazos, tan desprotegida con ese rostro lleno de inocencia que no pensaba en otra cosa que tenerla ahí mismo, así de cerca.

Ella suspiró su nombre mientras besaba tiernamente su cuello.

Sus pechos chocaron contra su torso sintiendo indudablemente la fricción entre ellos. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus muslos ahora húmedos subiendo poco a poco por su espalda y provocando un ligero estremecimiento.

-Sabes…dicen que el sexo en el agua es de lo mejor.

Su cara se puso más roja que un tomate al escucharlo decir tamaña indirecta. Ella no era tonta, ya sabía por dónde iba eso.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Besó sus labios nuevamente, sin dejar de sonreír. Escuchaba su corazón acelerarse, como aumentaba la presión en su torrente sanguíneo, sus gemidos siendo acallados por sus demandantes besos. Eso solo provocaba que se excitara _de nuevo._

_Dios…eso era peligroso._

-Espe…ra Sasuke-kun…

Sakura lo detuvo lo mejor que pudo.

-Es mejor que haga el desayuno, es…suficiente por ahora.

-¿Por ahora? Muy bien…solo por ahora.

Una pícara sonrisa dejó unos segundos sin respirar a Sakura.

_¿Desde cuándo podía provocar todo eso en ella?_

Por supuesto Sakura…

…_desde que lo conociste._

Él se levantó rápidamente, y a regañadientes, dejó la bañera. La jovencita había arruinado el mejor baño de su vida.

Cogió unas toallas y empezaron a secarse. Después y con rapidez, ella salió del cuarto buscando su ropa. No andaría desnuda por su casa, no señor.

-¿Qué buscas Sakura?

-Pues, no pretendo andar sin ropa por tu casa Sasuke-kun.

-Hn, terminarás sin ellas tarde o temprano.

-¡Sasuke!

¡Cómo le encantaba molestarla! Se veía más que tierna haciendo pucheros. Aunque…mucha parte de lo que él dijo se cumpliría.

Se colocó unos pantalones a medio abrochar (Sabía que de todas formas terminaría sin ellos) mientras que a Sakura le pasó una de sus camisas, una de color negro que se uniría a otras de su colección. Se tapó lo mejor que pudo, ya que Sasuke no la dejó ni siquiera ponerse las braguitas (¡_Con qué hombre te has metido, Dios mío!_ decía con gran excitación una pequeña vocecita que no era otra que su subconsciente). Empezó pues yendo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno al mejor estilo japonés.

-Sabes cocinas muy bien Sakura.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun – respondió totalmente sonrojada

-Me extraña que a tu edad sepas hacerlo tan bien… - dijo mientras ella cortaba las verduras

-Bueno… - comenzó diciendo - mis padres siempre paran ocupados. Ellos son investigadores, y el tiempo que le dedican a su trabajo es del cien por ciento. Viajan mucho y casi siempre tengo que ir con ellos de aquí para allá.

-Hn… ¿quieres decir que a veces estás sola?

-Etto, sí…la mayor parte del tiempo, o bien estoy en el hotel…o doy vueltas por ahí y así conozco muchos lugares.

Sasuke la miraba fijamente. Sin duda esa chica vivía sin compañía los mejores años de su vida. Puede que sus padres estén ahí, trabajando claro, pero…nunca es lo mismo.

-De todas formas, no me siento sola. Entiendo la labor de mis padres y me siento feliz si ellos son felices.

-Deberías buscar tu propia felicidad…Sakura

-Sasuke…kun.

Ladeó su rostro un poco al escuchar sus palabras.

-Sé un poco egoísta contigo misma y disfruta.

-Yo, no podría. Nunca me ha gustado serlo.

-Hn, eres demasiado buena.

-¿e..h?

Unos labios húmedos recorrieron la piel expuesta de su nuca, estremeciéndose sin querer. Sasuke había comenzando a besarla de _aquella_ manera. Y _aquella_ manera siempre terminaba en un vergonzoso final, para ella por supuesto.

-Sasuke..kun, no me has contado sobre ti.

Se sorprendió por aquella pregunta.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Su voz era calmada, pero mostrando cierta molestia.

-Cuéntame de tu familia.

Sus abrazos alrededor suyos se tensaron y tratando de volver su rostro hacia él vio como Sasuke enterró su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Se quedó inmóvil.

-Mis padres murieron al igual que mi hermano mayor.

Sus jades se abrieron de la impresión. Apareciendo dentro de ella una sensación de culpa por lo preguntado.

-Lo...siento.

-Hn, eso paso hace mucho tiempo. Ya no…importa.

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, sintió nuevamente sus labios húmedos sobre sus hombros.

-Discúlp…

-Sakura, ya no te preocupes…

-…

-Eso sucedió cuando era niño…Recuerdo que mi padre ya tenía planeado que estudiase Medicina.

-¿En...serio? – preguntó un tanto llorosa, un tanto curiosa

-Hn, técnicamente me obligó a estudiar eso. Bueno quién pensaría que esa sería la carrera que seguiría toda mi vida.

Sakura lo escuchaba atentamente. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de velocidad: ¡Estaba aprendiendo más cosas sobre su querido novio!

-Hn…ahora solo me importa el presente…especialmente este preciso momento, justo antes de haberme interrumpido Sakura.

-E-eh?!

Sus traviesas manos viajaron ahora por su vientre y no se detuvo ahí, mucho menos al escuchar la ya alterada agitación de Sakura pues acarició a propósito su sexo, que ya había empezado a humedecerse.

-Mmm…deten-te Sasu-ke…kun – exigió la pelirrosa sin mucho éxito.

La excitación la estaba matando. Y no era para más si el Uchiha la había arrinconado contra la encimera besando su cuello, acariciando sus pechos y haciéndola gemir como la noche pasada.

Sakura no tenía la fuerza para zafarse. Y tampoco quería hacerlo…

Una no muy decente parte de su mente deseaba que siguiera con sus caricias. Lo quería demasiado…

…_de eso estaba completamente segura._

_._

_._

_._

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

.

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo te cubro.

-¿De verdad lo harías, Ino?

-Vamos, Sakura para qué son las amigas.

Era hora del receso en el internado _Saint Grace _y pues era el momento perfecto para que Sakura le diese una visita a la oficina de cierto pelinegro.

Habían pasado unos días después de aquella candente mañana en la cocina de su apartamento y pues él urgía verla. La llamó el lunes por el móvil diciéndole que fuera al día siguiente en hora de receso a su oficina ya que, supuestamente, necesitaba "hablar" de algo muy importante con su novia.

Eso de "hablar con ella" no le resultaba convincente del todo. Algo había tras eso.

Así que dada la urgencia de Sasuke, Sakura tuvo que pedirle a Ino que cubriera su sorpresiva desaparición hasta la hora de la siguiente clase. La clase de Anatomía.

-¿Tomaste la pastilla cierto?

Sakura asintió tímidamente.

-Muy bien, ahora recuerda: Solo debes relajarte.

Ino le guiñó un ojo antes de irse, como sabiendo exactamente qué es lo que harían la pelirrosa y el Uchiha.

Después de aquello, y aun sonrojada por lo dicho por Ino, se dirigió al lugar en específico. Caminó por unos corredores solitarios escuchando el débil barullo de las alumnas en su tiempo libre.

Llegó a la susodicha puerta entrando sin tocar. Sasuke estaba de en uno de los estantes, escogiendo unos cuantos libros al azar.

-Sasuke-kun.

Él no necesito voltearse para saber de quién se trataba.

-Viniste bastante temprano.

-Bueno, me pediste que viniera ¿cierto? Y como sonaste tan urgente…

Con los libros a cuestas, se dirigió donde su maletín que estaba casi listo. Solo faltaban esos libros y la cerraría.

Colocó éste aun lado del escritorio y volteó a ver a Sakura. Ella aun lucía desconcertada.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

Ahora estaba asustada.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes tanto.

Ella esperó mientras Sasuke la veía directamente a los ojos.

-Hn, sucede que…no podré verte esta semana.

-Oh… - _Seguro que de nuevo se irá…como la otra vez sucedió con el tal Congreso_

-Iré esta semana a la capital.

Sus orbes brillantes lo observaban expectantes.

-Me necesitan de urgencia para una cirugía. Un antiguo colega mío pide mi ayuda personalmente.

-Ya veo.

¿Que mas podía decir?

Primero era el trabajo de Sasuke. No había otra cosa más importante que aquello.

-Hum, entiendo…

Bajó su rostro tratando de no parecer entristecida por la sorpresiva noticia. Podía hablar por el móvil con él, y siempre estarían en contacto.

Bueno…era otro tipo de "contacto" el que iba a extrañar mas…

Sus mejillas se encendieron al pensar en ello.

Y fue cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de Sasuke cerca al suyo, cogiendo su rostro con sus fuertes manos y acercándola a sus tentadores labios.

No esperó a que él comenzará por lo que Sakura fue la que cerró el pequeño espacio entre ellos.

Sus labios eran tan deliciosos como su último encuentro. Siempre lo eran…

¿Cansarse de ellos?

Nunca. 

Devoró sus suaves y rosados labios. Su lengua simplemente entró a su dulce cavidad moviéndose a un ritmo constante y que cada vez se volvía insoportable.

Sasuke se estaba volviendo dependiente. Y eso…estaba mal. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de besarla, de tocarla…de hacerle el amor. Era como si dentro de ella una paz casi extinta en su existencia volviera con más fuerza. Y cada vez era más fuerte. Cada caricia, cada gemido, cada excitación...cada orgasmo era el alivio que necesitaba. Una necesidad para su atormentado pasado. Un pasado que deseaba, con todas las fuerzas, desterrar de su memoria.

Y pues…ahí estaba.

Deseando nuevamente tenerla contra el escritorio, besarle los pechos, quitarle las bragas, hacerla gemir como el solo podía hacerlo…

Y besar sus labios, otra vez y otra y otra y otra…

-¿Sasuke-kun…a-aquí?

Sentada sobre el escritorio Sasuke le besaba el cuello, mientras desabotonaba su blusa.

-P-pero pu-pueden escucharnos.

-Hn.

Eso sería lo único que tendría de respuesta.

Y eso era lo necesario. No necesitaba palabras para entenderlo. Podía entender su _lenguaje_.

Así que sin decir nada mas, besó sus labios mientras se deshacía de su bata de médico y le quitaba la corbata.

El moreno subió su falda y con sus manos fue directo a sus calientes muslos, a sus braguitas…a su sexo.

-Sa…suke…kun – gimió en respuesta

Ella había logrado dejarlo casi en las mismas condiciones en las que estaba.

Podía tocar su torso desnudo y bien marcado, sus suaves manos viajaban de arriba abajo torturándolo a más no poder.

Sasuke gruñó al sentirla desabrochar sus pantalones, sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio que él era el que la desnudaba ahora. Le quitó el corpiño viéndola _otra vez_ con esos ojos no muy sanos.

_Ahora se acercaba lo peligroso…_

Sus besos bajaron a sus pechos, sus pezones se endurecieron cuando el aliento cálido de Sasuke se acercaba a ellos. Iba y venía como ella había hecho con él. Torturándola.

Gimió de frustración y con una de sus manos que aferraban sus cabellos azabaches, lo acercó a uno de ellos, deseosa que terminara con lo que se tenía propuesto. Sonrió al coger uno de sus pezones, besándolo finalmente, lamiéndolo sus pechos a su puro antojo…

Trataba de gemir bajito, pero era inútil.

No podía dejar de hacerlo ahora y esa era música para los oídos de Sasuke.

_Esto debía acabar rápido. _

No porque quisiera, claro.

_No tenía mucho tiempo. _

El vuelo lo esperaba, y aparte…él se correría en cualquier momento.

Y quería hacerlo dentro de Sakura.

_Era lo que más deseaba_.

Rápidamente se deshizo del resto de su ropa. Sakura se abrió mas él, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Su miembro erguido se acercó a su húmeda cavidad entrando con cuidado mientras él la besaba con más fuerza.

Sakura se aferró su espalda respondiéndole de la misma forma, besándolo como si fuera la última vez que se verían…

¿Y quién sabría si esta fuera la última vez que estuvieran a si de juntos?

Quizá fuera el destino demasiado cruel y los…separaba.

Quizá la relación que llevaban se vería perjudicada…

Quizá simplemente…ellos se amarían hasta el final de esta historia.

Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

-Mmm…¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!

Sus embestidas eran acompasadas y profundas. Ella le gustaba el ritmo, cada vaivén de su cuerpo, la sensación de placer corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke era demasiado bueno en esto.

Pero sobre todo lo hacía de una forma indescriptible. Había demasiado cuidado en sus actos, como si no quisiera dañarla…

Ahora sus estocadas eran más rápidas. En cualquier momento terminaría.

Sakura gimió estaba vez más fuerte.

_¡Dios! No puedo más…_

Se asustó al darse cuenta de que podían ser descubiertos y con una de sus manos tapó su boca, acallando la intensidad de sus gemidos.

Pero lo que no esperaba Sakura fue que…

-No hagas eso.

Su voz ronca la detuvo en el acto. Aquellos ojos negros relucieron con picardía.

-Quiero escuchar…tus dulces gemidos.

No podía constelarle. Las palabras no salían de su boca.

Sin embargo, sus mejillas mostraban cierta respuesta ante lo sucedido. Se encendió a más no poder. Sasuke sonrió besándola de nuevo y continuando con sus movimientos tortuosamente placenteros.

.

.

.

**OoOoOoO**

.

.

.

El sonido de una puerta interrumpió su concentración.

Odiaba que lo molestaran.

-Pase.

Y ahora, el sonido de unos tacones entrando en contacto con el piso de aquella oficina lo molestaron más. Alzó su rostro con aquella expresión inescrutable tan distintiva en él.

-Hello, Sasuke-kun.

Aquella voz…

El timbre de sus cuerdas vocales. Esa sensación tan familiar y a la vez tan desagradable lo estremeció de repente.

_Esta sensación no era nada buena._

Sus orbes negros como la misma oscuridad se posaron en aquellos azules iguales al mismo cielo despejado.

La expresión de aquella persona era tan diferente a la suya…

Tranquilidad, despreocupación, añoranza…_cariño_.

-¿No piensas saludarme?

Sus miradas no se despegaban…aunque algo cambió.

Sasuke ya no mostraba esa molestia. Sabía quién era. Oh sí, lo sabía demasiado bien.

Pero lo que se preguntaba era…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Amy?

.

.

.

_Ahora comenzaba su infierno…_

_¿Por qué sucedía justamente ahora?_

_Justo cuando su vida tomaba un rumbo diferente…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Queridos lectores:_

_Quiero disculparme por la demora u.u_

_Le contaré que mi examen del 25 fue cancelado ¬¬ por lo que aproveché estos días para terminar el capitulo que había dejado inconcluso n.n_

_Espero les haya gustado. Y sin lugar a dudas ahora van a comenzar los problemas con Sasuke y Sakura. La tal Amy saldrá en escena el próximo capítulo con mas diálogos XD_

_Esto se pone interesante… ¬w¬_

_Bueno, me despido con un fuerte abrazo para todos ustedes._

_Atte._

**)Oo Rose Uchiha oO(**

_°°Oo__** S**_asu_**S**_aku _**4**_ever _oO°°_

**XD **_B_e_l_i_e_v_e_ i_t _**XD **


	11. Amy Norton

**Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

* * *

_**/**__Anatomy Classes__**\**_

.

.

**Capitulo 11:** Amy Norton

.

.

_¿Por qué ha sucedido justamente todo esto ahora?_

Dos semanas después de haber regresado de la capital, se encontró con cierta persona. Era sábado. Un día fresco de primavera.

-¿No piensas saludarme?

Su voz era tan sutil, tan delicada con ese dejo propio inglés que lo hacía recordar ciertos momentos de su infancia.

_Cuando todo comenzó…_

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Amy?

-¡Te acuerdas de mí, Sasuke-kun!

Sus cabellos largos y castaños oscilaron galantemente. Se acercó con decisión al escritorio de Sasuke.

-Hn, ¿Qué quieres? – habló él de forma despótica

-Eh??¿Por qué me hablas así, Sasuke-kun? Esa no es forma de tratar a tu…

-Cállate.

Pestañó varias veces, mientras sus ojos finamente pintados lo miraron entristecidos.

-Yo que logré averiguar el lugar donde vivías…Me esforcé tanto para venir desde Inglaterra, luego que supe que estabas en Japón.

Una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios, deseosa que Sasuke respondiera de la misma forma su entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, él lucía igual. Con esa expresión inescrutable.

-Sasuke-kun – nombró con suma paciencia cada sílaba de su nombre - quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para hacer cumplir nuestro acuerdo…

Sus orbes se dilataron.

Su expresión cambió.

Y sintió el pánico…

El dolor de aquellos recuerdos volvieron a su mente rápidamente.

No supo que fuerza utilizó para controlar todas aquellas sensaciones y responderle mordazmente.

-No tenemos ningún acuerdo Amy.

-Claro que si lo tenemos. – con firmeza respondió – Yo no pienso quebrar la promesa hecha por nuestros padres.

Sudaba frió.

Esta era una pesadilla, un mal sueño de seguro…

Evitó aquellos ojos calmados y que detestaba tanto.

-No pienso cumplir nada…

-Ay Sasuke-kun. Para que sepas, yo estoy dispuesta completamente a cumplir este acue…

-¡Cállate de una buena vez!

Estaba agitado, con una cólera que le quemaba por dentro. No quería recordar ESE momento. En especial a cierto hombre. Aquel hombre que logró que su vida fuera…el mismo infierno.

-Sasuke-kun es imposible escapar de nuestro… _destino._

_Destino._

_Destino._

_Destino._

_Des…_

-Ey Sasuke-baka nece…

La voz de Tayuya quebró ese ambiente tan tenso.

Vio a la mujer cerca al escritorio. Tenía un vestido de suave color azul, unas sandalias blancas y cabellos largos y castaños. Su rostro era suave con facciones nada orientales. Aunque lucía una expresión de inocencia cambió radicalmente a una de enfado. Pareciera como si una muñeca de ésas de porcelana frunciera el seño con rabia en los ojos.

Tayuya sintió el aura densa dentro de la oficina y solo atinó a ver velozmente a la mujer y caminar de frente donde su amigo.

Sasuke recobró un poco el aspecto antes de lo sucedido, pero aun lucía distante sin brillantez en sus orbes.

-Sasuke necesito que te encargues de firmar estas autorizaciones, tú sabes para seguir los procedimientos indicados con los tratamientos de estos pacientes. Ohno-san no pudo traértelos, así que yo lo hice.

Sin palabra alguna Sasuke empezó a firmar los papeles.

-Ey, si eres una fangirl, te recomiendo irte. No aguan…

-No soy ninguna fanática.

La voz de Amy resultaba dulce, pero escupía veneno por donde se le escuchara.

-Excuse me, pero no me confunda con cualquier chica.

Tayuya esta vez, vio directamente a los ojos de Amy. Ambas mujeres retuvieron la mirada solo un instante.

-Me presentaré. Soy Amy Norton, gerenta general de Norton Hotels Corp.

-Aquí está todo Tayuya.

Sasuke le alcanzó los papeles.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo Sasuke-baka.

De improviso su vista fue a parar a Amy.

-Un gusto, Amy. Soy Tayuya, la mejor amiga de Sasuke, por si gusta saber.

Y con una sonrisa llena autosuficiencia salió de la oficina, dejando a Amy exasperada.

-Parece que tienes una _mejor_ amiga.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Sasuke había logrado estar más tranquilo gracias a la interrupción de su amiga.

-Simplemente pienso que si tienes este tipo de amigas, ¿porque yo no puedo serlo? Además tú sabes que somos más que eso.

-Según tu.

-¿Crees que no es así?

-Nunca dije que lo sea.

-¿Ya te olvidaste ese día? Cuando hicimos nuestra _promesa_…

-No vivo de recuerdos Amy.

-Pues yo tampoco. Lo hago de acuerdos, de pactos. Y sé que tengo uno muy fuerte contigo. Lo sabes y no puedes escaparte de eso.

-No escapo. Solo que ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que dije que no quería saber nada de ti.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante.

-No sabías lo que decías. En ese momento ¿recuerdas? Yo te apoyé, te di mi hombro y tú aceptaste.

-Esta conversación se acabó. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Te escapas por la tangente Sasuke-kun. Pero sabes que tengo razón…que ese acuerdo es nuestro destino _juntos_.

En eso la puerta se abrió mostrando la carita sorpresiva de una gran conocida de Sasuke.

-Etto…disculpe yo no sabía que estaba ocupado…Sasu…digo Uchiha-sensei.

-Pasa Sakura, Amy ya se iba.

_¿Amy?_

-Con permiso.

Sakura al igual que Tayuya pudo percibir el ambiente tan tenso. Nunca había a Sasuke tan serio como ahora.

-Bueno, fue un gusto volver a verte Sasuke-kun. Estaremos en contacto.

La expresión antes iracunda de Amy cambió a una de dulzura total. Cualquiera diría que era una chica inocente y cálida con esas mejillas sonrosadas.

Al irse, Sakura y ella cruzaron miradas. La castaña no hizo otra cosa que verla con desprecio. ¿Otra amiga insoportable de Sasuke-kun? pensó.

Al cerrar la puerta, la pelirrosa se acercó lentamente a su novio.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Él no contestó. Se hundió más en su asiento de cuero con la mirada ida.

Sakura, temiendo que algo haya pasado, fue hasta él sentándose juguetonamente en sus piernas y colocando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Sasuke…

-…

Mientras que ella se preocupaba, el Uchiha recordaba con cierto dolor todo lo sucedido. Inclusive esos recuerdos guardados en su corazón y que no osaba desenterrar.

_-Okaasan!!!_

_-Oniisan!!!_

_-O…tosan…_

_Sangre._

_Desesperación._

_Dolor._

…

_Muerte._

_-Nooooooo!!!!_

_Como una noche de tormenta, la sangre llenó el cielo, la luna enrojeció y el llanto de un niño se escuchó._

_-¿P-Por qu-qué?_

-¿Porqué?

-Sasuke…kun

Sin obtener respuestas por parte de él, decidió dejarlo solo.

-Será…mejor que me vaya.

Se levantó con su rostro a agachas.

-Espera…

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza mientras que escondía la cara entre su vientre. Su calidez era lo que necesitaba.

Y Sakura respondió acariciando sus rebeldes mechones negros.

Algo había pasado con Sasuke.

Esa mujer…

…_era la culpable._

_._

_._

_._

**oOoOoOo**

.

.

.

Desde el encuentro que tuvo con esa tal Amy. El estado de ánimo de Sasuke cambió.

Ya no se veían tan seguido, por el cansancio y/o por que muchas veces él tenía demasiado trabajo.

Sakura estaba preocupada, quería saber quién era esa castaña para tener por lo menos una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por eso decidió visitar a Mao-san. Aquella mujer, dueña del edificio donde vivía Sasuke y que conocía muy bien a la familia Uchiha. Podría ser que ella tenga alguna información al respecto.

-Sakura-chan, pasa.

-Muchas gracias y disculpe la molestia.

-Oh vamos, querida no te preocupes. Eres la novia de Sasuke-chan y eso es un honor.

-No es para tanto Mao-san – se sonrojó como siempre por ese cumplido

-¡Que linda te ves así!

Una risa suave y encantadora la acompañó hasta a la pequeña sala.

-Bueno querida, dime ¿qué es de lo que deseas hablar conmigo?

.

.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

.

.

Sakura había acabado de salir del apartamento de Mao-san cuando decidió entrar al de Sasuke.

Subió unos cuantos pisos, hasta que sintió voces.

-¿Sasuke-kun me dejarás entrar?

-Desaparece Amy.

_¿Amy? Sasuke-kun estaba con ella…_

-¿Por qué te haces el difícil?

-Molestas mi vida Amy.

-Recuerdo que tú nunca fuiste así…tan huraño, tan insensible.

Sakura trató de ver lo mejor la escena pero era imposible, solo podía escucharlos.

-Hn. ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Vienes solo a despotricar mi forma de ser?

-¡Como crees que voy a hacerte eso a ti! ¡Tú eres mi Sasuke-kun!

-Actúas como una mocosa. Lárgate de una buena vez.

-No actúes así Sasuke-kun. Sabes que te adoro…y ahora nosotros estamos solos, nos necesitamos el uno del otro. Solo debemos cumplir con nuestro deber y…

-¡No tengo que cumplir nada!

No se oyeron más voces solo cierto forcejeo y un ligero quejido de dolor.

-¡Que haces Sasuke...!

-¡Estoy harto de que estés vigilándome como si fueras mi niñera! No cumpliré ninguna maldita promesa, ¿escuchaste? Ahora vete.

-¡Ugh! Bien, pero esto no se quedará así. Ni tienes el derecho de tratarme de esta manera, especialmente a MÍ.

Después de aquello, Sakura logró esconderse. Esperando el mejor instante para salir de ese lugar. Le temblaban las piernas a más no poder y esa necesidad de saber quién era Amy se acrecentó…

Haría lo que fuera para averiguar su relación con Sasuke.

.

.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

.

.

-Muy bien Sakura, ten valor y enfréntalo.

-De…acuerdo.

Ino, Hinata y Eli habían acompañaron a Sakura al hospital, después de un duro día en el centro comercial de la ciudad. Habían comprado ropa, comido helados y se habían divertido como nunca tras una semana pesada en el colegio.

Sakura les habló su situación con Sasuke por lo que ellas decidieron ayudarla.

-No puede estar esta situación por más días Sakura. ¡Yo me volvería loca!

-Ino-chan tiene razón Sakura-chan. Pregúntale cual es el problema.

-Sí…

"_Sakura-chan estoy tan feliz que tú y Sasuke-chan estén juntos. Eres una muchacha decente y hacendosa. No esperaba mejor elección de mi Sasuke-chan. Él te merece"_

Recordó su conversación con Mao-san. No decidió preguntar nada sobre Amy para no preocuparla. Creyó hacer lo correcto.

Sin embargo esas palabras levantaron su espíritu.

Ella no debía rendirse, debía enfrentarse a Sasuke y arreglar todo este asunto.

-Voy a hablar con él.

-Muy bien Sakura. Ya estas aprendiendo de mí.

Una sonora carcajada se escuchó en la recepción del hospital.

-Eh? ¿¿¿Sakura-san???

Sakura rápidamente volteó su rostro ante la figura de esa mujer…

Estaba frente a ella.

_Amy…_

-No pensé encontrarte aquí nuevamente.

-Eh…si.

-Oh Dios que descuidada, no me he presentado. Soy Amy Norton.

-Sakura Haruno.

Se estrecharon las manos sin romper el contacto visual.

-Quisiera hablar a solas contigo.

La palabras contigo la recalcó al ver a Ino y compañía junto a la pelirrosa.

-Bueno, nos vemos Sakura – Ino respondió con desagrado al ser observada de forma despreciativa.

Las chicas se fueron, dejando a Sakura con Amy.

-Ven Sakura-san.

Ella siguió a la castaña subiendo escalera arriba, en dirección claro a la azotea del edificio.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en todas aquellas palabras dichas por Amy el día en que la encontró con Sasuke hablando tan ferozmente frente a su apartamento.

Sin lugar a dudas ella lo quería y conocía muy bien. Habría que tener cuidado con esa mujer.

Pero, la oportunidad de averiguar más sobre la castaña era demasiado tentadora. Se arriesgaría con tal de saber la verdad.

Al llegar al último piso ambas se vieron frente a frente.

-Bien Amy-san dígame ¿que desea hablar conmigo?

-Darling seré directa.

Amy cogió firmemente su bolso mientras que se aclaraba la garganta.

-Sé que tu y Sasuke-kun tienen una relación.

Se quedó fría.

_Helada._

No se lo esperaba.

_¿Cómo se enteró de eso?_

-Estarás sorprendida.

-Bu-bueno…

-No me mientas. Lo sé.

Amy lucía despreocupada, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

-Me lo suponía. A mis ojos nadie los engaña.

-…

-Mira Sakura-san. Tú eres una chica inteligente y por eso sé que entenderás que no eres partido para Sasuke-kun.

Sus jades se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué puede ofrecer una mocosa de 16 años? Solo serás una carga para un hombre preparado como Sasuke-kun.

_Sus palabras dolían._

-No eres nadie Sakura-san. Así que escucha bien lo que te digo…

Empezó a retroceder al sentir como Amy se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

-Olvídate de él… ¡Entendiste mocosa!

El rostro llenó de furia de Amy fue el detonante de un miedo que invadió por completo su cuerpo. Temía por su vida como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y fue que corriendo se dirigió a la puerta, siendo detenida por la castaña.

-¿A donde crees que vas idiota? ¡No terminó contigo!

-¡¡¡¡SUELTAME POR FAVOR!!!!!

Amy soltó el brazo de Sakura sin objetar. Pero lo que no esperaba la pelirrosa fuera que la fuerza que ejerció para zafarse fuese lo suficiente para poder perder el equilibrio al pie de la escalera.

-Ahhhh!!!

Su grito acompañó la caída que estaría a punto de sufrir. Y su mano alzada, esperaba la ayuda de alguien. ¡De quien sea!

Pero…

Nadie la socorrió.

La Norton solo observaba la escena con el desprecio en los ojos, y como una película en cámara lenta, Sakura fue rodando por las escaleras, chocando fuertemente contra la pared y escuchándose un último doloroso quejido.

-Uy, que lastima…perdona por no ayudarte Sakura-san.

.

.

.

_Su vista se volvió borrosa…_

_Lo único que vio fue los tacones rojos y altos de aquella arpía junto a ella._

_Y después todo negro…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Wowww…nunca había actualizado tan rápido en toda mi vida O.O_

_Será que estuve inspirada estos días XD y como tengo una idea para un nuevo fic, estoy deseosa de terminar éste para escribir otro n.n_

_Esa Amy es una loca!!! Ò.Ó_

_Inner: acabemos con ella!!! ¬¬_

_En el sgt capitulo sabrán lo que sucedió con Sakura y la reacción de Sasuke O.O!!_

_Gracias por sus comentarios!!! TwT Aunque en esta ocasión, han bajado un poco u.u es obvio si me demoro tanto en actualizar T.T_

_Quiero agradecer mi gran amiga Regi-chan ya que gracias a su doujinshi pude inspirarme en el anterior capitulo XD_

_Bueno, me despido de ustedes con un fuerte abrazo._

_Atte._

**)Oo Rose Uchiha oO(**

_°°Oo__** S**_asu_**S**_aku _**4**_ever _oO°°_

**XD **_B_e_l_i_e_v_e_ i_t _**XD **


	12. El adiós

**Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

* * *

_**/Anatomy Classes\**_

.

.

**Capitulo 12: **El adiós.

.

.

-Aun está viva.

Amy veía desde cierta distancia el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura que todavía se encontraba en el suelo.

-Rayos, tendré que hacerlo de todas formas…

Rodeó el cuerpo de Sakura dirigiéndose a las escaleras y aclarándose la garganta.

-¡AUXILIO!!!!

Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de que las enfermeras o quien sea escuchara su llamado de emergencia.

Después de unos segundos, apareció la ayuda que no se hizo esperar. Amy era espectadora del momento, aparentando falsa indignación por lo ocurrido, sus lágrimas de cocodrilo inundaron su rostro y trataba a viva voz que salvarán a Sakura.

.

.

.

-¿Que sucedió exactamente señorita Norton?

-Yo, doctor…yo solo vi como se caía. Se tropezó ella misma.

Uno de los doctores de emergencia, el doctor Ohno, hablaba sobre lo ocurrido con Amy para así poder saber más sobre el incidente.

-Todo fue tan rápido…

La castaña aparentaba nuevamente, de seguro gracias a su don para actuar, dolor y suma tristeza.

-Bien, me encargaré de la señorita Haruno, por favor espere aquí.

El doctor se retiró, dejando a una Amy aun acongojada. Después de alejarse unos metros de ella, su expresión cambió drásticamente. Lucía aburrida y tan fastidiada por tanto ajetreo.

-¡Hey, tú!

Amy volteó al escuchar una fuerte voz llamarla.

-Dime exactamente que sucedió con Sakura.

La voz le pertenecía a Tayuya, que tenía sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y con expresión fiera.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó hastiada

-Contesta.

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir.

-Pues, quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

-No me molestes.

-¡Habla de una buena vez!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para gritarme!

Amy estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Yo no hice nada. Sakura solita se cayó. Punto, fin de la historia.

-Pues sabes, que… no te creo nada, oxigenada.

Iba a refutarle pero Tayuya continúo.

-Y me importa una mierda si eres amiga de Sasuke. Si tienes la culpa de esto, te jodiste conmigo…

Sin nada más que decir se alejó al área de Emergencias, dejando, sea de paso, a Amy con la boca abierta.

Tayuya, vio que un grupo de tres chicas se hallaban cerca a la camilla de la pelirrosa.

Gracias a Dios, Sakura estaba despierta aunque sentía ciertos dolores en la cabeza.

Al terminar, el doctor vio a Tayuya y se acercó a ella llevándola a un lugar apartado, mientras Ino y las demás la veían unos minutos.

-Qué sucede Ohno-san, qué tiene.

Ohno vio a los ojos a Tayuya.

-Esto es delicado…

.

.

Ino se veía preocupada, bueno demasiado preocupada.

-Sakura!!! ¿Estás bien?

-Eh...si.

-Estuvimos preocupadas por ti Sakura-chan – mostró un rostro entristecido Hinata.

-Esto fue inesperado – acotó Eli.

-Sí, nadie pensó que caerías de las escaleras. Además, ¿la idiota de esa Amy no te ayudó?

-Yo...no lo recuerdo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar recuerdos en su memoria. Pero era inútil, después de un minuto abrió los ojos apenada sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, no importa que no recuerdes eso, poco a poco lo harás de seguro.

Sakura veía con una pequeña sonrisa a Ino que solo trababa de alentarla.

_Sin embargo…_

-Uhm… ¿Quién es él? – las mejilla de Sakura se encendieron

-Eh? ¿Quién? – preguntó la rubia.

-Ese hombre, el de…cabello negro – dijo en un susurro.

La vista de Ino, Hinata y Eli se dirigió instantáneamente a la entrada. Un hombre muy apuesto, de unos rebeldes cabellos negros y muy conocido por ellas estaba con una carpeta en sus manos, examinándola y viendo a Tayuya y al doctor Ohno al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno el es Uchiha-sensei. ¿Acaso no te acuer…?

Ino cerró su boca. Hinata la vio más que sorprendida y Eli veía fijamente a Sakura.

-¿Debería…?

-Pues Sakura, él es nuestro profesor de Anatomía en _Saint Grace_.

-¿De verdad?- ahora Sakura era la que lucía anonadada

-¿No te acuerdas de Uchiha-sensei? – preguntó Ino esperando lo peor.

-Yo…no sé quién es.

Las tres se miraron unas a las otras concluyendo al unísono su problema…

_Amnesia._

Sakura se acomodó en la camilla al ver venir al apuesto doctor pelinegro. Era extraño, pero se sentía nerviosa de que él se acercara. Y por inercia, su rostro se tornó de un fuerte color rojizo.

Sasuke entró viendo primero a las amigas de Sakura.

-Nosotras nos iremos. Cuídate Sakura.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan.

Se despidieron rápidamente al verlo frente a la camilla.

Por lo que ahora ellos dos estaban solos.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? – el tono de su voz y la confianza al tratarla no era acorde a lo que esperaba. Se sonrojó más si eso era posible.

-Yo…eso creo Doctor Uchiha.

Su rostro se ensombreció de repente. ¿Será que Ohno tenía razón? ¡Ella debía recordarlo!

-Déjame verte – ordenó con voz ronca.

La distancia que los separaba se acortó. Él se sentó en la camilla y acercó su pequeño cuerpo hacia él, examinado su rostro y su cabeza.

Sakura sentía muy cerca el rostro del Uchiha. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Y Sasuke se dio oportunidad de acariciar suavemente su cabello brilloso, sus parpados, sus sonrosados pómulos, sus deliciosos labios…

-Uhm….disculpe, pero qué hace…

Sin darse cuenta, uno de sus dedos acariciaba con suavidad su labio inferior. Se maldijo mentalmente.

Sakura lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que decir, su belleza la abrumaba.

_¡Dios era guapísimo!_

De seguro más de una chica le habría dicho eso…

¡Oh vamos Sakura, olvídalo! ¡¡Es mayor que tú!!! Te llevaría uno nueve…o diez años.

-Uhm…Ino me dijo que usted enseña en nuestro internado.

-Así es…-Con cierto asombro contestó…quizá recuerde del todo algo.

-Disculpe que se lo diga…así de forma tan directa…pero yo no lo recuerdo…

Fue como un balde de agua fría.

Sintió su cuerpo descompuesto, totalmente desencajado. No había palabras para contestar semejante afirmación.

-Yo debo tener algo…

-Tienes…amnesia, Haruno.

Y comenzó a hablarle como el primer día.

No sabía porque, pero lo hizo de forma inconsciente. Quizá fue después de escuchar ese "yo no te recuerdo" que de una forma u otra le hicieron ver que era inútil…

Aquellas palabras le dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Oh…

Aun Sasuke seguía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, observaba con la vista fija las suaves sabanas de la camilla.

-Pero yo… ¿perdí muchos recuerdos? ¿Los recuperaré?

Alzó la vista al oír esas últimas preguntas.

-Quizá llegues a recuperarlos, pero no sabemos si de forma inmediata o a largo plazo.

-Uhm…quisiera saber…si fueron importantes.

Sasuke la vio fijamente por unos segundos, recordando todos esas últimas semanas con su novi…, es decir con Sakura, su alumna.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

Sintiendo que no podría estar más tiempo resistiendo la tentación de no poder abrazarla y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, se marchó con avidez sin querer verla a la cara.

-Gracias…Uchiha-sensei – Sakura necesitaba ver sus afilados e hipnotizantes ojos negros nuevamente.

Pero él se detuvo de golpe.

-Descansa Haruno.

.

.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

.

.

.

Y así los días fueron pasando.

Sakura fue dada de alta y llevada a _Saint Grace_. Las clases continuaron de forma regular, acotando claro, los días libres donde Sakura se divirtió como nunca.

Era extraño, pero desde el accidente, sentía su cuerpo más ligero, es decir, con más libertad que otras veces…

Para ella las clases eran lo más importante, y ni que decir de sus mejores amigas. Por supuesto que los pormenores con Stephanie Littlewood y las gemelas Dixton, completando con las clases de deporte de Karin-sensei no fueron impedimento para su buen humor.

Pero, debemos considerar que las clases de Anatomía eran las más expectantes no solo para Sakura, sino por el internado entero.

Uchiha-sensei era un experto profesor, a pesar de ser muy joven y apuesto. Las alumnas no hacían otra cosa que tomarle atención al Uchiha, y sorpresivamente nadie faltaba a su clase. La directora Tsunade estaba más que encantada con los resultados de su sabia elección para el cargo de profesor de Anatomía. Eso si fue un acierto.

Y pues Sasuke tenía un humor de…_perros_ cuando dictaba clases. A las chicas les encantaba porque lo hacían ver más chulo todavía. Pero Sakura percibía algo distinto en el hombre que vio en el hospital ese día.

Era como si se sintiera incomodo, y cada vez que cruzaban miradas, la apartaba de forma inmediata. Desde el día que lo vio en el hospital, no hablaron hasta entonces.

_Sí, hasta esa tarde…_

Sakura necesitaba uno libros de la biblioteca, y para entonces no había nadie, solo la bibliotecaria que no hacía otra cosa que dormir encima de una conocida revista de los últimos chismes del espectáculo.

Le gustaba ese ambiente silencioso, por lo que le encantaba pasar horas en la biblioteca leyendo cualquier libro que luzca interesante.

Sin embargo, al cruzar la esquina de uno de los grandes libreros, con sea de paso una gran cantidad de libros, no pensó que se chocaría con la persona que menos esperaba.

-Uchiha-sensei…

La situación era esta: Sakura dejó caer los libros produciendo, gracias a Dios, un sonido no tan fuerte. Sasuke la cogió de la cintura por inercia…_como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba junto a ella_.

-Yo…Perdone usted.

Y sin poder evitar lo vio a los ojos.

Los de él eran solo dos pozos negros con cierto brillo especial. Nunca vio sus orbes de esa forma.

Y pues Sakura, se sintió demasiado nerviosa por su agarre. Se sonrojó inevitablemente.

-Por favor…podría…

Se detuvo en seco.

Podía percibir…

Su respiración agitada.

Su aliento embriagador.

El aroma varonil de su cuerpo.

El deseo abrasador que lo consumía.

_El temor de ella ante su avance…_

Pero ni tuvo tiempo de pedir que se detuviera. Sintió sus labios furiosos, sus ganas de entrar en su cavidad, de beberla por completo…

La necesitaba. Había pasado muchos días sin poder tenerla a su lado.

¡Oh diablos! No podía creerlo, no pensó nunca decirlo…pero

_Se había enamorado de su alumna._

_Se había enamorado de su novia…y no era solo gusto como el llegó a pensar._

_Se enamoró de ella más de lo que llegó a pensar._

Sus manos que ajustaron su agarre y que ahora la acercaron a él mucho más, pedían su atención. Necesitaba que Sakura correspondiera…

Pero no lo hizo.

Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Quería detenerlo.

_¡Basta por favor!_ gritaba mentalmente.

Sus sollozos fueron escuchados por el Uchiha, que al sentir que algo estaba mal, se alejó de ella para así verla mejor.

Más, lo que recibió a cambio fue…

¡PLAF!

Sakura lloraba tocándose los labios, temblando y sin saber que decir.

Sasuke aun asimilaba la bofetada recibida.

-¡¡¡No….vuelva a…hacerlo por favor!!!! -Sakura gritó lo mejor que pudo para así salir corriendo aun acongojada.

El se quedó en el mismo sitio.

En el mismo lugar, donde se besarían por última vez…

Pensó que haciéndola recordar sus besos…quizá pudiera recobrar su memoria. Pero pudo concluir que no resultó.

_Mierda…_

Ahora si esto ya no tenía solución. Su intención no era hacerla sufrir, qué ganaba haciéndole daño. La quería como nunca pensó a querer a alguien nuevamente. Le devolvió la sonrisa, desde ese fatídico día. Desde que vivió su infierno interior, tratando de ser alguien quien no era, de solo seguir ordenes y no seguir su propio camino…de forjar su propio destino.

Y ahora, qué ganaba recordándoselo, cuándo regresaría su memoria.

De acá a tres, cinco o diez años…nadie lo sabe.

Quizá aquellas palabras de Amy eran del todo ciertas…

.

_-Sasuke-kun por enésima vez, te digo que debes hacer lo correcto._

_-…_

_-Escúchame ¿crees que es razonable que te quedes aquí, esperando a que su memoria vuelva? _

_Sasuke solo la escuchaba con la cabeza gacha en el dormitorio de su apartamento._

_-Pasará el tiempo y ya muchas cosas habrán pasado con su vida. Conocerá a alguien importante para ella, y se quedará con él._

_Él empezaba a ver al punto donde Amy quería llegar._

_-Ella está feliz ahora, con los chicos de su edad. Viviendo las cosas que le corresponden a su edad. Y que nosotros ya pasamos hace varios años._

_La…estaba entendiendo._

_-Por eso, yo creo que debes dejarla ir._

_-No pue…_

_-Si tanto la amas como dices, sabrás que es lo correcto para ella. Sabrás que a veces, debemos hacer sacrificios por las personas que mas amamos…_

_Y fue en ese instante que vio fijamente sus ojos azules. Lagrimas, no falsas, realmente verdaderas caían por sus orbes._

_Amy tenía razón…_

…_a pesar de todo._

_._

Pensó mucho en sus palabras, y pudo encontrar el sentido correcto.

No podía estar con Sakura, por el simple hecho de que no podía involucrarla en su maldita vida, llena de inseguridades, de carencias y demás momentos innombrables que deseaba no recordar. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, y de todo aquello… la amaba.

La amaba tanto que por eso, dejará que siga su propio camino…_sin él_.

Y sabía que se arrepentiría algún día…

-Adelante.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos llamaron a la puerta. Una mujer de unos 30 años y de un extraño pero fascinante cabello rosado apareció frente a su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, ¿es usted el doctor Uchiha?

Se quedó viendo su cabello tan similar al de cierta personita. ¿Serán conocidas?

-Así es.

-Disculpe la molestia, soy Sayuki Haruno.

Sasuke escuchó el apellido y se quedó en shock.

-Soy la madre de la paciente Sakura Haruno.

La tal Sayuki tenía una voz tan dulce como la de su hija, tenía cierto parecido a ella, pero la diferencia era que la primera tenía rasgos más finos, que quizá fue adquiriendo por el trascurso de su vida. Se veía a simple vista, que tenía un carácter pasivo. Se preguntó fugazmente si Sakura, sería como ella en el futuro.

-Quise hablar con el doctor Ohno, pero me comunicaron que no podía atenderme, por lo que me dieron en recepción su nombre Uchiha-san.

-Entiendo.

-Yo, quería saber que sucedió con mi hija.

El rostro de la Sra. Haruno lucía pacifica, sin ninguna nota de desesperación.

-Bueno, Sakura fue diagnosticada de amnesia - la señora ni se inmutó y siguió escuchando con atención – ella sufrió un golpe, no tan grave que provocó que cierta área de su cerebro, aquél que digamos guarda los recuerdos, fuera afectada de forma… mínima.

Sayuki abrió sus ojos un poco al sorprenderse de la situación, pero fue una reacción tan rápida que siguió viendo a Sasuke con detenimiento.

-Ya veo… pero dígame, ¿los recuerdos que perdió fueron muchos?

-No ha perdido muchos, no se preocupe.

Sayuki soltó un pequeño suspiro, agradeciendo que no fuera tan grave como pensó.

-Entonces, no habrá ningún problema en llevar de viaje a Sakura.

-¡¿Sakura se va?!!

Inconscientemente Sasuke se levantó de su escritorio sin medir, claro, su reacción. La mujer lo vio con sorpresa y cierto brillo en sus ojos. ¿Tanto le importaba su hija?

Y una imperceptible sonrisa surcó sus labios sonrosados.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, se aclaró la garganta disculpándose por ello.

-Bueno, así es. Su padre y yo decidimos que es mejor que pase un tiempo fuera…y más ahora por lo sucedido.

Sasuke aun trataba inútilmente de asimilar la partida de Sakura.

-Gracias por todo, Uchiha-san. No quisiera molestarlo más. Con su permiso.

Y diciendo esto, Sayuki se retiró.

.

.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

.

.

.

-¡SAKURAAAA!!!

Sobre su hombro, Ino lloriqueaba y se negaba rotundamente a dejar que Sakura abordara el avión que la llevaría, esta vez, a un país más o casi exótico que Ghana.

-Ino…

-¡¡¿Por qué tienes que irte, frentona?!!!

-¡Hey! ¡No soy frentona! – Sakura hizo un puchero.

-Sakura-chan, te extrañaremos –Hinata aunque trataba de disimularlo lagrima salían de sus ojos. Naruto que se hallaba a su lado, acarició su hombro tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Hinata-chan tiene razón…¿Por qué te vas?

-Chicos…

Sakura los veía a todos sus amigos, bastante compungidos.

-Creo que será mejor que cambie de ambiente.

-Pero Sakura!!! Nos dejas a todos…

-¡No, no los dejo chicos! Escuchen. Prometo que volveré.

Los rostros de todos se iluminaron.

-¿De verdad? – Ino cogía sus manos fuertemente.

-¡¡Claro!!! Es una promesa.

-Entonces, no hay de que preocuparnos… ¿cierto?

Sakura sobresaltada dirigió su mirada al portador de aquella voz. Y resultó ser nada menos que Sasori, junto con dos chicos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y corto, su piel era nívea y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. El otro tenía su cabello largo y rubio, y unos increíbles ojos azules.

Ambos eran Sai y Deidara, respectivamente.

Sakura los conoció un día sábado cuando caminaban por la plaza junto a Ino y compañía. Lo curioso y gracioso del encuentro, fue que ambos tenían cierta discrepancia por saber cuál de ellos sorprendería mas a Ino con sus trabajos de arte.

Ellos tenían un talento increíble. Sai era un excelente pintor y Deidara, un inigualable escultor.

Ino sentía en esos instantes la chica mas afortunada del mundo.

¡Tener a dos chicos tan apuestos peleándose por su atención era lo mejor que lo hubiera pasado!

-Sasori-kun, Sai…Deidara, gracias por venir.

-Tenía que estar presente en tu partida, Sakura.

Sasori se acercó a Sakura lo suficiente para que se sonrojara.

-Cuídate…

Diciendo estas palabras le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Sakura dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

-Bueno…es mejor que me vaya.

Un tanto desequilibrada por ese beso, trató de ir hacia donde la esperaba su mamá, lista con las maletas.

-Sakura hija, despídete rápido.

-¡Voy!

-Chicos, es la hora.

-Sakura-san.

Fue tanr apido que no vio como Eli se le acercaba y con un gran abrazo (cosa rara en ella, porque nunca ha sido efusiva ni sentimental) se despidió de ella.

-Gracias Eli…

Por lo que viendo por última vez a sus amigas de _Saint Grace_, aquel internado donde pasó los mejores momentos de su adolescencia, recordó con lagrimas en los ojos las palabras de Eli…

-

-

-

_If this is really what you want Sakura-san, just follow your heart _

(Si esto es lo que realmente deseas Sakura-san, solo sigue tu corazón)

_You´ll never regret what you have done._

(Tu nunca te arrepientas de lo que has echo)

_Believe in yourself…_

(Cree en ti misma...)

-

-

-

_Y así ella lo hará…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_y así lo hizo._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

T.T

Soy una llorona sin remedio, y quiero decirles que no lloro simplemente por el desenlace de este capítulo…sino porque es el fin del fic… u.u

XD

Mentira! X3

Casi se la creen ¬w¬

Claro que no es el fin n,n aun me faltan unos cuantos capítulos más, digamos que unos 3 y ahí de verdad se termina el fic TwT

T.T

Sigo llorando y no es solo por el fic… HAN VISTO **EL CAPITULO 437 DEL MANGA DE NARUTO**????? NO??? NOOO??? PUES QUE ESPERAN Y ANDA A VERLO PLEASEEEEE

_**SPOILER –SPOILER- SPOILER- SPOILER- SPOILER- SPOILER- SPOILER- SPOILER**_

_**HINATA**__ SE LE __DECLARÓ__ A __**NARUTO**__!!!_

OMFG!!! HELL YEAHHHHHH DAMN!!!!!!

Kishi, escuchó las plegarias de todos los fans del NaruHina X3 y nos regaló tan emocionante momento, que créanlo o no, salté como una loca por toda mi casa XD aunque ahora el problema es…si está VIVA O NO???? T_____T

Disculpen Kishi fans (yo también soy una del club :3) pero mataré a Kishi si acaba con la pobre de nuestra Hinata Ò.Ó

Bueno, esperemos hasta la próxima semana… T.T

_**ANUNCIO:**_

Queridos fans de _"Anatomy clases"_ si creían que este humilde fic es bueno y entretenido n.n

Pues, crean que la versión doujinshi será mucho mejor!!! XDDDD

Así es, no estoy bromeando, habrá versión grafica de este fic!!! :3 dibujado por su servidora aquí presente…

La divertida XD y a veces un poco perv -w- escritora de humildes fics SasuSaku

**Rose Uchiha **o** Rose-chan**

(eso sí...demoraré en subir los siguientes capis del fic, por estar muy ocupada dibujando y estudiando inglés… *snif* )

Sin nada más que agregar me despido.

_Ya saben comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, lanzadas de shurikens y demás armas punzocortantes, serán muy bien recibidas y esquivadas XD_

_Domo Arigato and Enjoy ^.^_

**R**_ose__**-**_**c**_han_


	13. Reencuentro

**Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

* * *

_**/**__**Anatomy Classes**__**\**_

.

.

A veces la vida puede jugarte malas pasadas.

A veces ésta te sorprende.

Y casi siempre lo que planeas, por una circunstancia a otra, termina no siendo igual al resultado que creías obtener.

A veces llegas a atinar.

Y te sientes tan satisfecho con los resultados, que no dudas ni un momento para poder celebrar y pasarlo en grande.

_Ese es el juego de la vida y nosotros jugamos todos los días con ella…_

_Incluido Sasuke Uchiha…_

.

.

.

**Capitulo 13: **Reencuentro

.

.

.

Del hospital al apartamento.

Del apartamento al hospital.

Del hospital a la cafetería.

De la cafetería al hospital nuevamente…

Del hospital al departamento otra vez…

Y así sucesivamente…

Esa es la vida de Dr. Uchiha, uno de los grandes médicos que trabajaba en el Hospital Central de Kyoto.

No se movió de ese lugar, de su centro de trabajo, por nada del mundo. Su vida monótona era ya costumbre…y se había conformado con eso.

Como dice la canción:

…_La fuerza de la costumbre, es más fuerte que el amor…_

Amor

¿Por qué en todos lados tienen que meter al amor?

¡Era la palabrita que menos quería escuchar!

En fin…

Era pues un día de otoño donde corría ventiscas un poco fuertes. Justo para Sasuke era la hora del receso, por lo que iría a comer algo con Tayuya en el mismo café, a la misma hora, y en los mismos asientos, claro si eso fuera posible.

Trató de ir rápidamente a su destino, pero se topó con lo que menos se esperaba…

Realmente, cuando digo que con lo menos que se esperaba, era con lo nunca pensó encontrarse de nuevo en su vida.

Un caminar endemoniadamente sensual…

Esas piernas largas y torneadas…

Una minifalda que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus caderas…

Esa añorada cintura, que no pensó ver en mucho tiempo…

_Más arriba Uchiha…_

_Mierda… ¿_era su imaginación o sus pechos habían crecido?

Siguió con su delgado cuello y…

No pudo describir más su deseada anatomía al tener aquellos ojos, esos orbes verdes brillosos viéndole con determinación y claramente… ¿odio?

Él la veía y él le devolvía la mirada.

Un intercambio de miradas único, que fue interrumpido por ella…

Y fue que poco a poco se acercó, llegando a una distancia prudencial.

― Sasuke.

Un simple y seco "Sasuke"

¡Rayos! La forma en que lo dijo ya le resultaba hiriente.

Tenía que aceptarlo, un gran cambio se notaba a simple vista…

Sakura había cambiado.

Ehh… ¿No lo había dicho?

_Sakura Haruno_, era la mujer que tenía al frente. Porte arrogante, mirada inexpresiva y un sensual movimiento de caderas, considerando estos grandes cambios físicos hechos por la madre naturaleza, su cabello ahora era más largo y bueno, tan brilloso como siempre y con ese maldito e intoxicante aroma a cerezos.

― _Sakura…_

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras Sakura lo trataba de analizar, lo observaba minuciosamente.

― ¿Cómo has estado?― preguntó de repente y sin una nota de preocupación

― He estado mejor. Y ¿tú? ― trató de responderle de la misma forma, pero era inútil. Su sorpresiva llegada lo había dejado descolocado.

― No me quejo. Aunque de seguro…

No pudo terminar la frase al percatarse de cierto brillo en su dedo anular…

_Mierda…_

Lo hizo.

_¡Eres un maldito bastardo Uchiha!_

―… de seguro que debes estar feliz con tu esposa.

Sakura colocó una mano en su cintura balanceando el peso de su cuerpo a un lado. Esta conversación le alteraría los nervios.

― ¿Amy cierto?

Sakura no necesitó que Sasuke respondiera. Lo sentía. Sentía que se había casado con esa mujer, que de una u otra forma, nunca terminó cayéndole bien.

― Bueno, Sasuke veo que eres feliz y me alegra ― Sakura dio una mirada fugaz a esos odiosos ojos negros ― Mas bien disculpa por no haber traído un regalo de bodas.

Y con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro se volteó dando fin a la conversación.

― Haz cambiado.

Se paró en seco, aun sin voltear su rostro por completo. Una imperceptible sonrisa surcó sus labios.

― ¿Esperabas que sería la misma?

Y mostrándole su, ahora, fortaleza lo vio directamente a los ojos.

Ya era la misma mocosa de 16_, _la tonta pelo de chicle, la tímida Sakura que ni sabía _dónde estaba parada…_

― Sinceramente…sí.

Sakura ni se inmutó por su contestación. Lo esperaba.

― No me sorprende. Sabía que dirías eso.

― Lo digo, porque te conozco.

― ¡Tú no me conoces Uchiha!

Ella nunca lo había llamado de esa forma.

― ¿Crees que hace 3 años me conocías? ¿Crees que sería la misma idiota que tuviste de novia y que abandonaste?

_¿Cómo?_

_¿Abandonada?_

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― trató de hablarle lo más calmado posible.

― Recuerdo lo del accidente. Hace dos años que recuerdo todo.

Sasuke seguía mirándola expectante.

― Y TÚ, Sasuke Uchiha ¡no hiciste nada para ayudarme!

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que te ayudé!

― ¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Dejaste que me fuera sin ni siquiera detenerme!

― Sakura…

― ¡CALLATE! ¡No me digas ni una sola palabra!

Le dolía lo que decía, le dolía mucho.

_Porque tenía razón…_

― Basta, no quiero seguir hablando de esto ― dio un gran suspiro tratando de calmarse ― No vine aquí a verte si es lo que quieres saber. Vengo a ver a Hinata.

Diciendo esto Sakura se fue bastante alterada, sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo. Dobló en la esquina del pasillo, dejando ver como su cabello se ondeaba al caminar.

.

.

x.x.x.x.x.x

.

.

Después de ese encuentro con la persona más odiosa del mundo, ustedes ya saben, Sasuke Uchiha, fue a la habitación de Hinata muy cerca de ahí.

Tocó la puerta, y pude ver como la recibía de un salto una rubia escandalosa.

― ¡Ino!

― ¡Frentona!

― ¡Que no soy frentona! ― Sakura sonrió al escuchar sus típicas bromas ― Hinata, ¿estás bien?

― Gracias por venir Sakura-chan

Hinata lucía un poco pálida, pero su semblante estaba intacto. Como siempre ella no quería verse débil ante los demás.

_Se parecía tanto a ella…_

― ¿Y dónde está Naruto? Él siempre viene a verte cierto?

― Sí…Naruto-kun dijo que vendría pronto… ― se sonrojó Hinata

― Oh… y Eli? No la veo por aquí.

― Está de viaje por Europa con sus padres ― contestó la rubia ― Dijo que demorará un poco en venir, pero de todas formas mandó saludos.

― Ya veo, quería verla de nuevo.

Sakura lucía claramente inquieta.

― Hey, frentona ¿sucedió algo?

― ¿Qué?...Ah…nada.

― Oye habla bonito y dime que sucede contigo ― Ino se estaba empezando a enfurecer

― No es nada…en serio.

― Uchiha-sensei no?

― Ino-chan por favor, no sigas.

Hinata pedía que no se toque el tema "Uchiha-sensei" en presencia de Sakura. Había sido un pacto entre ellas.

― Hinata, sabíamos que pasaría eso tarde o temprano. Trabaja en este mismo hospital. ¿Qué esperabas?

― Tienes razón…pero

― No se preocupes por mí. Hablé con él, y se acabó el asunto.

― ¿HABLASTE CON ÉL????

Tanto Ino como Hinata esperaban escuchar el desenlace de ese encuentro.

― No estoy traumatizada, ni adolorida ni nada por el estilo. Ya no soy la misma Sakura tímida que nos sabía cómo reaccionar.

― Se nota frentona, se nota.

― No es broma Ino.

― No estoy bromeando ― contestó malhumorada ― Desde que llegaste, pudimos ver el cambio.

― Así es. Sakura-chan es como si te envolviera un aura distinta.

Sakura no sabía que responder.

Y tenían razón. Ella misma podía sentir el cambio en su personalidad, en sus reacciones, incluso en la desagradable sensación que tuvo, al ver por varios segundos, nuevamente a Sasuke.

Él no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el mismo. Tenía los mismos revoltosos cabellos negros, al igual que esos endemoniados ojos color azabache. Su cuerpo, por Dios, seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre. Sabía que podía apreciar aun bajo la ropa, sus músculos tensionados por sus caricias, la tersa piel con la que ella se deleitaba cada vez que hacían el amor….

Ugh!!

¡Como se odiaba por aun tener la mente débil!

Porque eso era lo único que pareciera haber no sufrido cambio alguno.

Sasuke era historia antigua.

Eso lo supo desde que pisó suelo japonés…_otra vez._

.

.

x.x.x.x.x

.

.

Podía aun recordar, esos días de escuela donde corría por la gran Plaza Central de la ciudad. Se veía tan contenta y sin preocupaciones.

Esas tardes, donde veía como Sasuke salía del trabajo y la esperaba para ir juntos a cualquier lugar donde ellos podrían estar juntos, sin nadie que los molestará. Olvidando por un instante la realidad, volcándose a un mundo donde ambos mantenían ese vinculo más fuerte que cualquier otro.

Esas noches donde olvidaban la escuela y el trabajo, esas noches dedicadas a complacerse, a verse cada instante, a tratar de que su solo existencia apacigüe el dolor del otro.

Sasuke, queriendo que Sakura viva una vida más feliz, al lado de alguien como él…

Sakura teniendo la esperanza, que quizá Sasuke pueda abrirse con ella, y contarle sus más grandes temores, cosa que vamos a decirlo claramente sería difícil de lograr al estar con un hombre tan egocéntrico y autosuficiente como lo fue su querido novio…es decir ex novio.

_Demonios…_

― Porqué vine hasta aquí…

La limpia, pero aun intacta fachada del edificio donde vivía Sasuke le daba la bienvenida.

Odiaba esta sensación. Odiaba tener que inconscientemente caminar hasta este lugar.

Sin saber porque llegó hasta la puerta de entrada, donde empezó a subir las escaleras. Sin embargo se acordó de cierta persona que aun vivía ahí…

― ¡Sakura-chan!

Volteó viendo el rostro rechoncho de la administradora, y sea de paso gran conocedora de la vida pasada de Sasuke.

Mao-san se acercó a abrazarla muy fuerte.

― ¿Cómo has estado chiquita? ― la tenía aun en sus brazos

― Muy bien, gracias Mao-san

― Ay, cariño te extrañé tanto. ― la cogió por los hombros viendo con ojo crítico los grandes cambios de la "pequeña" Sakura ― Estás toda un mujer. Más hermosa que antes.

― No…no es para tanto ― se sonrojó por los cumplidos

― Bah! Me gusta decir las cosas tal como las veo, tú me conoces.

Mao la veía con ojos entristecidos. Podía percibir que algo andaba mal.

― ¿Viste a Sasuke-chan?

Y como siempre daba en el clavo.

― Eh…sí ― ¿Qué más podía decirle?

― ¿Viniste a velo? Sabes que hasta…

― No.

¡Claro que no iba a verlo a ÉL! Poco le interesaba su vida de casado.

_Mierda…porqué te casaste Sasuke…_

― Cariño, no deberías estar enfadada con él…

― Con el respeto que se merece Mao-san, usted no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió. Así que por favor deje de tratarme así, como si diera lástima.

No quería mirarla a los ojos, se sentía molesta por su "Sasuke-chan". Toda la culpa es de él.

― Él no te contó cierto?

― ¿Qué?

Mao podía ver la confusión en sus jades. Ella no sabía nada de lo que realmente ocurrió.

― Ven conmigo cariño.

Y fue así como Sakura fue llevada a la habitación de Mao-san, para escuchar sea de paso una historia del cual para ella era una total incógnita.

.

.

x.x.x.x.x

.

.

¿Cómo soportar toda la verdad de un solo golpe?

¿Cómo seguir adelante después de tanto sufrimiento?

¿Cómo afrontar los obstáculos que la vida te coloca…una y otra, y otra vez?

Habría que ser demasiado fuerte para seguir…

Habría que demostrar tanta valentía y determinación…

Habría que ser sumamente fuerte de espíritu para estar aquí, aun continuando…y no darse por vencido.

Ella era tan poco fuerte para compararse con la clase de persona que veía en aquella imagen...

Aquella foto malgastada por los años, esos rostros que alguna vez fueron felices: una madre, hermosa como una pintura al oleo hecha por el más grande de todos los artistas; una padre, con el ceño fruncido, esperando que su estirpe y su familia fuera la más grande que el mundo haya conocida jamás; un hermano, que solo velaba por el bienestar de sus parientes, queriendo como ningún otro a su hermano pequeño, dando su vida si fuera necesario por la armonía familiar; y un hijo, un pequeñín de ojos despiertos y mirada encantadora, tan alegre viviendo en un castillo de fantasías, con caballeros y dragones, princesas en peligro y demás monstruos sacados de los libros de cuentos de hadas.

¿Podrías creer que todo no era felicidad en esta familia?

Las lágrimas de sus jades cayeron hasta el vidrio protector de aquel retrato familiar.

Su dedo índice corría de arriba hacia abajo el rostro de ese pequeño, de rebeldes cabellos negros…

_Ay…no._

Ojos del mismo color azabache…

_No…no…no…_

Expresión de suma alegría, muy poco común en…

_Sasuke…_

Se cogió rápidamente de una de las paredes del departamento. Sentía que las piernas le fallaban.

Mas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y con ellas el recuerdos de aquella conversación…

_._

― _Quiero que sepas que no quiero cambiar tu opinión respecto a lo sucedido Sakura-chan._

― _Se que usted adora a Sasuke, y la respeto pero lo que hizo…_

― _Se cómo te sientes cariño, y por eso debes saber la verdad…_

_Sakura se movió incomoda en su asiento. Esta sería una larga historia entonces._

― _Si te cuento toda la historia de la familia Uchiha, nos demoraremos una semana completa _― _sonrió la mujer _― _si supieras que esta familia tiene un legado tan antiguo…que me atrevería a decir que existió desde la época Edo._

― _¿Es tan antigua? _― _preguntó con sorpresa._

― _Así es cariño, tiene una reputación que cuidar. Sobre todo si eres la cabeza de esta familia…_

_Todo un sorbo del té verde que tenía entre sus manos y continuó._

― _Fugaku-san, el padre de Sasuke-chan, fue elegido como jefe de la familia a la muerte de su padre. Si supieras la gran responsabilidad que era para él asumir el cargo… En fin, él tenía grandes proyectos en mente junto a sus dos hijos, Itachi-chan y Sasuke-chan. Siendo el primero el mayor, decidió depositar su confianza en él. Sin embargo, Itachi-chan renunció a esta vida, a la constante presión de su padre y al amor de su hermano pequeño. Todo esto fue un duro golpe para Fugaku-san, por lo que desde ese momento ideó otra estrategia…si es que se le puede llamar así a lo que hizo con mi Sasuke-chan._

_Sakura no perdió ningún detalle de la narración. _

― _La familia Norton, como sabrás, ha sido como la Uchiha una de gran prestigio en Europa. Y por supuesto con grandes empresas y acciones que cuidar, Fugaku-san no perdió la oportunidad de unir a su familia y ésta. Así que decidió unirlos de forma inquebrantable…unir en matrimonio a sus hijos._

_Ahora lo entendió._

_Sabía que detrás del "Sasuke-kun" de Amy y sus constantes visitas había algo más._

_Esa mujer lo tuvo acorralado, insistiéndole tanto en ese compromiso…_

― _Sasuke ya sabía que se casaría con ella…cierto? ― Sakura temblaba. No de tristeza, de una ira incontenible._

― _Él sabía pero…dime Sakura-chan, crees que un niño de 6 años entendería la palabra ¿matrimonio?_

_La joven se quedó viendo a Mao mientras se calmaba poco a poco._

― _Amy y Sasuke-chan eran compañeros de juegos, después muy pequeños se conocieron. Y por supuesto que se querían…eso no puedo negarlo ― de reojo vio los ojos de Sakura que empezaban a entristecerse mucho mas. Sabía que le dolería, pero era mejor que lo supiera ― Sin embargo…desde ese día todo se volvió tan incierto…recuerdo que fue una tarde donde la familia se encontraba en la carretera, era de noche y ellos, sufrieron un accidente…_

_La voz de Mao se entrecortaba._

―…_Yo, no pude ser capaz de soportarlo…cuando vi como Sasuke-chan ― Tomó aire nuevamente. Parecería que se ahogaría en cualquier momento ― Cuando ese pobre niño estaba ensangrentado, llorando…llamando a su madre._

_Y fue cuando grandes sollozos llenaron la pequeña sala. Sakura acompañaba su dolor en silencio, derramando lágrimas al imaginarse la terrible escena. _

_Ese pequeño pelinegro cubierto en sangre, con heridas en su cuerpecito lleno de tierra y llorando a más no poder los nombres de sus seres queridos…_

_._

La puerta se abrió.

Ella claramente escuchaba el crujido de la puerta.

Sus pasos nada silenciosos se acercaban al lugar donde se hallaba sentada, cubierto su rostro en lagrimas, temblando sin parar, con la foto aun entre sus manos y la suave brisa fría que trajo consigo aquel hombre frente a ella.

Ya lo conocía.

― ¿Sakura?

Alzo su rostro compungido, sin tener el valor de poder ver sus ojos.

― ¿Qué haces…aquí? ― preguntó él con voz grave

― No sé porque entré…

La vio lo mejor que pudo. La poca iluminación gracias a la baja intensidad en las lámparas no lo dejaba ver más allá.

― No sé porque tengo aun tu llave…

Sasuke no sabía que contestar.

― Pero, lo que sí sé… ― Sakura dejó el retrato encima de la mesita de centro ― es que eres un idiota.

Ahora sí que no entendió nada. ¿A qué se debía ahora sus insultos?

Sakura se acercó más a él, viendo en su bello rostro una expresión tan inesperada. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

― ¿Por qué no me contaste nada…Sasuke-_kun_?

¿Cómo ella…?

Un momento…

Sasuke… ¿_kun_?

― Nunca confiaste en mí…

― Quién te… Tsk, Mao-san.

― Debiste decirme todo lo que sufriste…

― No era necesario.

La voz de Sakura era tan dulce como lo recordaba. Ahh, como extrañaba ese tono tan melodioso…

― No te hagas el fuerte, Sasuke-kun. Debiste confiar ― su determinación hizo que alzara los ojos hacía ella ― Acaso no te dije que podías contarme todo.

― Era mejor que…

Se quedó callado.

Podía sentir el calor de su delicado cuerpo.

Su cabello largo y tan rosado como lo recordaba caía en cascadas sobre su rostro.

Sus ojos vidriosos, muy distintos a los que vio en el hospital, lo veían de reojo mientras apoyaba en la curvatura de su cuello su rostro aun cubierto en lágrimas, sus manos subieron a su cuello sintiendo con éstas se apretaban encima de su camisa. Ella inhaló el aroma que desprendía su ropa, su propio cuerpo…

_Dios…_

Olía tan bien…

Mejor de cómo ella lo recordaba.

― Sasuke…kun ― suspiró su nombre escondiendo ahora su sonrojo ― Yo…lo siento.

El susodicho se quedó estático sin poder responder.

¿Era posible que Sakura…ella esté abrazada a él con todas sus fuerzas?

Quizá…era cierto.

¿De verdad ella se enteró de todo?

.

― _Pero Sasuke-kun…_

― _¡Cállate Amy!_

_Un jovencísimo Sasuke lucía irascible ante la temerosa mirada de una rubia de cabellos largos._

― _Sasuke-chan, por favor…_

― _¡Ya basta!_

_Mao-san se encontraba junto a ellos._

― _¡Estoy harto que me digan que hacer o no! ¡Harto de esta porquería de vida!!!!_

― _¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No digas eso! Vamos a estar juntos ¿recuerdas? Ahora estaremos…_

― _Cállate…_

―_Sasu…_

― _Cállate…yo no me casaré contigo, nunca estaremos juntos… ¡Nadie me obligará a hacerlo!!!_

_Diciendo esto Sasuke salió de prisa de la habitación dejando sea de paso a Amy llorando a más no poder y por supuesto que a Mao-san tan dolida e entristecida por todo lo ocurrido._

_._

No.

Sakura no podía…

― Sakura. Detente.

Escuchar esas palabras tan frías la dejaron más que desconcertada.

Se alejó ligeramente para ver su rostro perfecto oculto esta vez por unos cuantos mechones azabaches.

―Basta…

Sakura todavía no sabía el porqué de aquellas palabras.

― ¿Por…qué? De verdad lo siento…

Sin duda alguna acercó esta vez sus rosados labios a los finos de él. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Sasukeno pueda soportar tanta tentación.

― Es…mejor que sigas tu vida.

― No quiero…

Su dulce aliento chocó con las pocas defensas del Uchiha.

Solo faltaba poco…

― No Sakura, ódiame como siempre lo has hecho…

Y tras retroceder unas milésimas, no espero para contestar esa falsedad.

― Nunca te he odiado…

― De-deberías ― Sasuke no soportaría mas.

― Quiero ayudarte…a soportar el dolor.

Y tras decir esto lo besó.

Fue un roce de labios. Sakura no quería reaccionar tan impaciente después de tantos años sin verlo…

Y pues Sasuke, aparte de sorprendido, trataba inútilmente de controlar sus impulsos. Claro que ella no ayudaba si sus labios empezaron a moverse con un ritmo tranquilo y devastador. Devastador por el hecho de poder romper cualquier barrera de cordura.

Y si que estaba funcionando en Sasuke.

― No…

― Llegué a pensar…que si me amabas.

Sus ojos negros la vieron fijamente.

― Pero…parece que no es cierto.

Una de sus manos la cogió de la barbilla, mientras que la otra se dirigió a su estrecha cintura.

¿Cómo podía pensar si quiera en eso?

― Nunca dudes eso.

La sorpresa la inundó al sentir los furiosos labios de Sasuke besándola sin control.

Este beso no tenía comparación con ningún otro.

Feroz.

Demandante.

Lascivo.

Intoxicante.

Simplemente…

.

.

.

_Perfecto_.

Eso era lo que esperaba.

Querer que se abriera, que muestre sus más ocultos sufrimientos, que la deje apaciguar de cierta forma el dolor, que se desfogue con ella…

Que la bese con todas sus fuerzas, para así poder corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

_._

_._

_._

_Nunca dude de ti…Sasuke-kun_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Hola mis queridos lectores :3_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Quería escribir el elmon, pero decidí colocarlo en el sgt, porque excedí el promedio de hojas que escribo por capi XD_

_Como anuncié anteriormente el final se acerca, pero no se preocupen que dentro de unos cuantos capis mas sabrán el desenlace :3_

_Agradeciendo sus lindos comentarios me despido OwO_

_Ya saben comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, lanzadas de shurikens y demás armas punzocortantes, serán muy bien recibidas y esquivadas XD_

_Domo Arigato and Enjoy ^.^_

**R**_ose__**-**_**c**_han_


	14. Amantes

**Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

Este capitulo contiene...

_**LEMON- LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON-LEMON**_

inner: SIIIII °¬°

rose: -.-

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y cia. no me pertencen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama n.n

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

* * *

_**/**__**Anatomy Classes**__**\**_

.

.

.

**Capitulo 14: **Amantes

.

.

.

Sus labios resultaron ser más adictivos que cualquier droga existente.

Sus manos traviesas quemaban como el hierro candente.

Su aroma varonil la extasiaba, la nublaba… absolutamente, la intoxicaba.

Ese instante era perfecto…

…nadie podía arruinarlo.

― ¡¡Mmmh!!!

No sabía cómo pero pudo sentir la fría pared de la sala tras su espalda. Aquel golpe dolió, pero estaba demasiado ocupada deleitándose con sus labios que prestando atención a lo que la rodeaba.

Sasuke la apoyo contra la pared mordiendo suavemente sus rosados labios, lamiéndolos con parsimonia…pidiendo permiso para entrar en su cavidad. Ella ya se lo había concedido, pero jugar de esa forma con Sakura le encantaba. Dejarla sin aire, para volver a la marcha era un juego delicioso.

Se separaron por unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Juntaron sus frentes con su respiración un tanto agitada.

― Sasu…

Y volvió a prenderse de esos labios rosados, apetecibles y sumamente exquisitos.

_Oh…si. _

_Era demasiado adictiva para dejarla._

Ahora sentiría que más cambios sufrió Sakura en estos años. Porque una cosa era verla…Pero tocarla, mmh, era otra.

Apretó mas su cuerpo al de ella, notando cada curva de su anatomía. Ella gimió por la cercanía, pero no quiso perder el contacto con su boca. Sus suaves manos aun se encontraban en sus hilos azabaches.

Volvió a besarla, pero estaba vez fue una caricia lenta, mientras recorría con suavidad sus labios a través de sus mejillas sonrojadas, de su cuello blanquecino…

_Mierda…_

_Ese olor a cerezos…_

Subió ahora hasta su oído, respirando con agitación.

― Sakura, deja de moverte así.

Aquella orden sonó como un gruñido, y eso no hizo más que sonrojar a Sakura. Ella no dejaba de moverse contra él, restregándose.

― Lo…siento.

―No te…disculpes.

Su voz gutural la excitó de sobremanera. Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo acercó a su rostro, deseando besarlo nuevamente. Mientras sus labios se movían a un ritmo pasional y demandante, sus fuertes manos se escurrieron por debajo de su blusa, tratando de sentir su piel cálida y tersa en contraste con la suya que resultó más fría que las mismas paredes de la habitación. Sakura dio un respingo al percatarse del contrate de temperaturas e involuntariamente se arqueó chocando sus senos contra su torso.

Soltó un gruñido de aprobación al sentir como Sakura trataba inútilmente de controlar sus reacciones. Le quitó la blusa con rapidez, viendo como Sakura jadeaba con cada mínima caricia suya. Sasuke no perdía detalle de nada, inclusive de aquel sujetador negro que impedía ver lo que estaba anhelando en esos momentos.

Con sus jades oscurecidos por el deseo y la excitación del momento, trató de ver porque Sasuke había detenido sus acciones. Y era pues que una mirada nada inocente, cargada de pura lujuria la estremeció hasta la punta de los pies.

Sasuke se acercó mordiendo su cuello, bajando por sus clavículas y así hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. La joven gimió su nombre al sentir como sus manos se situaron en su trasero, alzándola para así poder tener más contacto. Sakura, de forma automática, enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Acarició sus muslos tocando su caliente piel mientras trataba de subir su minifalda lo más que podía.

Sakura no lo soportaría mas, necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba _TOCARLO_!!

Él sonrió al percibir la desesperación por quitarle su camisa. Sakura no dejaba de jugar con la prensa, ofuscándose por supuesto. Después de unos segundos lo consiguió, dejando que sus suaves manos sintieran aquel perfecto torso…sus increíbles pectorales y ni que decir de su duro abdomen…

_Kyaaa!!_

_Vamos Sakura admítelo…¡Lo extrañaste demasiado!!_

_Dijiste que era historia pasada…pero en realidad ¡lo sigues amando!_

Sin perder tiempo empezó a ver su cuello, mientras se aferra fervientemente a su ancha espalda, subiendo hasta su rostro…sus mejillas, sus finos labios

Estuvo deleitándose con el sabor de su piel cargada de deseo, que no pudo darse cuenta como era trasladada a la habitación más especial de todas…

― Sasuke…kun

Sintió las suaves sabanas de aquella cama tan familiar, ésa donde pasó los mejores recuerdos de su vida escolar con su sensei de Anatomía…

…que por supuesto ahora ya no lo era.

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a sus pechos que aun estaban cubiertos por la fina tela negra de su sujetador. Sonrió al ver de reojo como sus mejillas se tornaban mas roja cuando con experta habilidad lo desabrochó.

Sakura se sentía arder en un fuego invisible, unas llamas que la quemaban por dentro. Aquellos ojos negros que adoraba, y que por supuesto esta vez ella no dudo en verlos directamente, la hipnotizaban, un tanto la cohibían, pero adoraba esa sensación de…posesión.

_Recordó como la veía tres años atrás…_

― Sakura... ― sintió el cálido aliento de Sasuke en su oído. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos ― Haz…cambiado.

― Uh…mmm…eso ya me lo habías dicho…

― Lo sé…pero ya sabes a que me refiero.

Sin previo aviso una de sus fuertes manos se cerró entorno a su pecho derecho. Inmediatamente Sakura gimió.

― ¿O quieres que te lo recalque?

… _y se sonrojó de forma inevitable._

― ¡Sasu...ke…kun!

Una sonrisa más que satisfecha surcó sus labios mientras veía como Sakura jadeaba ahora de forma más constante. No perdió tiempo y fue a atender a otro de sus pechos que se moría por probar. Su lengua lamió la piel de su pezón, que empezaba a erguirse rápidamente. Sakura gimió de frustración por su juego. Una de sus manos, que se encontraba revolviendo aun más sus cabellos negros, lo empujó para que pudiera dejar de hacerla sufrir.

Sintió la desesperación de la muchacha así que la complació succionando su pecho de una forma erótica y exquisita. Sakura se arqueó gimiendo más fuerte su nombre…

_¡Esto la volvería loca…!_

Una de las manos de Sasuke fue quitando de forma hábil su minifalda al igual que sus braguitas.

Ahora Sakura estaba desnuda…

_De solo verla sentía que se ponía duro…_

Alzó su rostro, observando el resultado de sus notables y demasiado tortuosas caricias: Una Sakura demasiado _tentadora_…

Se quitó a tirones sus pantalones al igual que sus bóxers. Abrió sus muslos acomodándose entre ellas llegando a sentir la humedad de su la cavidad.

_Mierda…podía incluso oler su sexo._

_Demasiado delicioso…_

Sakura estaba extasiada, en su mundo de la inconsciencia, deseosa de que Sasuke calmará el fuego que llegaba dentro de su piel. Quería sentirlo como nunca antes lo deseo antes.

― ¡Sasuke-kun! ― gimió con cierto dolor en su entrepierna

― Eres…estrecha ― _Como siempre lo fuiste…_

Mientras Sakura se acostumbraba a aquella anhelada intromisión, fue percibiendo el deseo de forma rápida, precisa…

Eso momento era perfecto.

Y se volvió más cuando sus delicadas manos lo acercaron a su rostro, mostrándole sea de paso unos brillosos ojos verdes llenos de calidez y unos labios que se posaron en los suyos pidiendo que continuara…que le hiciera el amor, que se lo hiciera con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Negar ese pedido?

Jamás.

Sasuke se empezó a mover de forma suave pero profunda cogiendo las caderas de su querida pelirrosa en cada embestida.

Ella asimilaba las exorbitantes sensaciones que cruzaban su cuerpo con tanta rapidez. Explotaría en cualquier momento con sus invasiones tan tortuosamente suaves que masajeaban ese punto, que Sasuke muy bien sabía, la haría desfallecer de placer.

― ¡Ohhh, Sasuke-kun!

¡Ya no podía más!

¿Cómo podía excitarla de esa forma?

Sentir su miembro entrar y salir de sus paredes húmedas, sus manos vagar por su cuerpo desnudo, su lengua deleitarse con sus pechos henchidos…

Podía verse reflejada en el espejo que se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de la cama…

Los movimientos oscilantes de Sasuke que fueron adquiriendo más rapidez al percibir como sus paredes vaginales se estrechaban más contra su miembro, como más humedad lo envolvía…

― Sakura… ― gruñó mientras la penetraba más rápido, más fuerte.

Y fue que Sakura viéndose reflejada con el Uchiha teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida, gimió de excitación provocando acabar con la poca cordura de Sasuke.

El climax llegaba….

Él lo sintió.

― ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!

Sakura se sacudió por la oleada de placer que la envolvía. Nunca fue capaz de sentir un orgasmo tan fuerte como ése.

Y gracias a eso, Sasuke terminó segundos después, respirando agitadamente contra la curvatura de su cuello.

Ella se encontraba igual o más agitada que el Uchiha no había duda…

Ambos tratando de regular su respiración…

Sasuke veía como la pelirrosa luchaba por el sueño, aun con notable cansancio.

Y él que creía repetir la sesión una vez más… en fin, esperará hasta que recupere sus fuerzas.

_Sí_ que lo va a necesitar.

.

.

x.x.x.x.x

.

.

Sintió su cuerpo hecho polvo.

Bueno no literalmente, pero _molido_ era la palabra que más se acercaba.

Su entrepierna dolía, aunque había que admitir que extrañaba este dolorcito después de tanto tiempo sin… bueno ustedes ya saben.

Abrió sus perezosos ojos, acostumbrándose aun a la blancura de las sabanas y de, por supuesto, la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas.

Y lo que vio, le trajo recuerdos.

_Ohhh sí._

La misma pose, el mismo olor, el mismo _cigarrillo_…

Sasuke fumando como esa vez.

Sakura estaba boca abajo, con su cabeza echada de lado mientras se deleitaba con el cuerpo de su pelinegro.

Él la vio y le sonrió de lado. Sakura sintió que se derretía como chocolate expuesto al sol.

― Te desperté, cierto? ― hizo el amago de apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

― No lo hagas.

Enarcó una ceja confundido.

― No me importa que fumes… ― Ella se levantó del todo, gateando hasta llegar donde Sasuke. ― …extraño ese aroma.

Él la observó un poco sorprendido, y más cuando de una forma tan sensual se acercaba y le besaba los labios con tanta suavidad que dolía…

Sasuke se encargó que ese beso fuera más apropiado, más demandante.

― Sasuke… ― rió por su intensidad

La abrazó, juntando sus cuerpos. Sakura se acurró en su pecho.

― Dime, ¿cuándo vendrá Amy?

Bufó por la pregunta

― Eso no importa.

― Necesito saberlo, Sasuke-kun

Resignándose al hecho de que ese dato no podía pasar de lado le contestó.

― Hoy al mediodía.

― Uhmm…ya veo ― una de las manos de Sasuke trazaba círculos alrededor de su espalda. Adoraba la sensación ― entonces me iré temprano.

Se detuvo, viéndola con un ceño fruncido

― No tienes porque hacerlo.

― Sasuke no quiero estar aquí cuando tu esposa llegue.

― A mi no me importa ― se encogió de hombros ante la poca importancia que le deba el hecho de tener a Sakura en su casa

― ¡Sasuke! ― reprochó ella.

― ¿Qué? ― la miró aparentando ingenuidad

― Sabes que no lo hago porque quiero, lo que más deseo es que…

― Lo sé Sakura.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

― Siempre fuiste así…no quieres hacer sufrir a nadie.

Sasuke la conocía muy bien.

― Amy…sea lo que sea, es tu esposa. Y yo no puedo…no quiero ser una moles…

Tapó justo sus labios con sus dedos.

― No eres una molestia. Eres _mi_ molestia.

Sasuke sonría de medio lado y ella le correspondió con un suave roce de labios.

Mientras intensificaba el beso, Sasuke fue quitándose el anillo que portaba en su mano. Sakura lo detuvo.

― No te lo quites, porque quiero saber que tendré que irme de todas formas.

No contestó a aquello. Solo la besó mas fuerte aun, dándole a conocer sus intenciones de querer repetir lo de anoche.

― Sasuke…kun, pero se hará tarde ― gimió en respuesta cuando sus labios depositaban besos húmedos en su cuello.

― Hn.

Sabía que no podía responder a eso. Lo conocía de igual forma. Y las palabras no eran necesarias en ese instante.

.

.

x.x.x.x

.

.

― Pronto llegaré.

Una castaña lucía nerviosísima en uno de los asientos del avión que ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Pronto los pasajeros bajarían.

― Necesito llamarlo…Sí, quiero escuchar su voz.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no perdiendo tiempo de escuchar la voz de su amado, cogió el móvil y marcó su número.

― ¡¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!!

― _Amy._

― Oh vamos, se un poco mas efusivo cariño.

― _¿Qué sucedió? ― lucía claramente molesto…como si lo hubieran interrumpido_

― Pues quería escucharte, amor.

― _Amy, te dije que llamaras para cosas más importantes que esto._

― Pero, sabes ya llegaré al aeropuerto y me muero por verte.

― Hn, como sea.

― ¿Sigues molesto porque me fui?

― _¿Quien te dije que estaba molesto por eso? Estoy ocupado._

― Suenas…agitado ― enarcó una ceja al escuchar su respiración un poco acelerada

― _Hn, no es nada._

―Hmmm, bueno mis padres están contentos con la noticia. Querían que me quedara por allá hasta que tú decidas vivir en Inglaterra, pero les dije que no podía dejarte solo en Japón.

―_...― se notaba que no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que decía._

― ¿Sasuke-kun me estas escuchando?

.

.

.

― Sasuke-kun…contéstale…

Sasuke no hizo caso a su pedido y siguió estimulándola de esa forma tan deliciosa. Sus dedos se embadurnaban con sus fluidos mientras era acariciado su clítoris de una forma precisa y excitante.

Sakura estaba erguida apoyada con su rodillas encima de la cama. Sasuke detrás de ella la estimulaba con una de sus manos y con sus labios le besaba el cuello, los hombros y sus labios rojos ahora por sus anteriores besos.

― Te escucho ― contestó tardíamente por el teléfono

― _¿Sasuke qué haces?_

― Ya te dije que no es nada, una pequeñez.

Sasuke siguió con sus tortuosas caricias, mientras Sakura ahogaba un fuerte gemido. Una de sus delicadas manos aferró la de Sasuke incentivándolo a acelerar la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Su entrepierna latía con fuerza, y ese calor la embargó de nuevo. Moría por tener dentro de ella el miembro de Sasuke, sentir que se deslizaba adentro y hacia fuera hasta dejarla sin aire. Quería que se corriera en su interior.

Sasuke sintió que llegaría. No podía perder tiempo antes de que se viniera.

― Luego te llamo.

Colgó el móvil y lo apagó solo por si acaso.

― Agáchate. ― le ordenó con voz ronca

Sakura hizo caso sin dudar, apoyó sus manos en la cama, mientras esperaba en aquella excitante pose como Sasuke se acomodaba dentro de ella. La cogió de las caderas mientras penetraba lentamente su cavidad húmeda. Sakura gimió al sentirlo tan profundo, y mucho más cuando Sasuke comenzaba con _esos_ vaivenes. De esta forma, tan abierta a él, podía percibir sus embestidas más profundas, fuertes, agresivas…_como a ella le gustaba_.

.

.

.

― ¡Sasuke! ¡Hey, Sasuke!

Amy hecha una furia vio como su propio marido le colgó el móvil en la cara.

― Esto es muy sospechoso…

Se encontraba con sus maletas fuera del aeropuerto y lista para ir a casa.

― Mmm, pero antes… ¡iré de compras!

Así que sin dudarlo, fue primero a hacer "shopping".

Tomó un taxi, donde la llevaría al centro comercial más grande de Tokio, y haría después un viaje de una hora aprox. a Kyoto con todas sus cosas.

Para entonces ya pensaría en la extraña actitud de Sasuke.

.

.

.

― _Mas fuerte__…Sasuke-kun_.

Si no fuera por Sasuke que cogía con fuerza sus caderas en cada emebestida, Sakura estaría a punto de no soportar su peso y caer de lleno en la cama.

Sentía las oleadas de placer correr por su cuerpo. Pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

Entraba y salía, esta vez con más impulso tal como se lo pidió su pelirrosa. Su humedad bajaba por su entrepierna, envolviéndolo completamente contra sus paredes estrechas…

_Mierda._

¡Como extrañó hacerle el amor a Sakura!

Era lo mejor que pudo experimentar en su vida.

Cada orgasmo, cada sacudida, como el sudor bañaban sus cuerpos, como gemía al tocar él un punto de sensibilidad de su cavidad.

Olor a sexo y cerezos se percibía en el ambiente.

_Su aroma preferido._

― ¡Sasuke-kun!

Y otro orgasmo la llenó de golpe, tan fuerte como el anterior…no, este fue mucho mejor.

Para Sasuke no le fueron tampoco indiferentes estas sensaciones. Después de derramarse en su interior, cayó agitado sobre su espalda mientras ella se recostaba aplastando sus pechos contra la cama. En un toque de ternura que nunca vio en él, cogió con de su fuertes manos, las suyas, entrelazándolas.

Sakura sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza de lo que creía e inevitablemente se sonrojó.

El Uchiha salió de ella y se recostó a su lado. Sakura lo veía de lado sonriendo y con la respiración agitada.

Lucía hermosa.

― Hn…parece que te gustó.

― Uhmm…

Y acercándose a él con la poca fuerza que tenía le dio un demandante beso en los labios. Él correspondió con gusto.

― ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? ― Sakura sonreía aun de forma picara

― Eso me dice que tienes fuerzas para más.

En un hábil movimiento, se colocó debajo de ella…_otra vez_

― Sasuke…no ― suspiró a la vez que Sasuke posaba sus labios en su pecho ― Tomaré un baño y me iré.

― Bueno…gracias por la invitación.

Sakura suspiró, como la adolescente enamorada, con esa media sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento.

No tuvo mejor idea que responderle de una forma distinta.

Logró zafarse de su agarre y llevándolo de la mano, lo condujo al baño…a aquella ducha que conocía a la perfección.

_O eso creía ella._

_._

_._

_._

― Ya sabes…puedes ir cuando quieras.

― Habitación 612. Hotel Hayashi.

― Lo tienes ― sonrió cuando Sasuke la arrinconó contra la puerta de su apartamento. Podía sentir su delicioso aliento contra su faz.

― Hn. Puedes ir al hospital.

― ¿Al hospital? ¿No será un poco arriesgado...?

― ¿Te preocupa?

― Pues claro. Puede que Amy vaya.

― Me gusta el riesgo.

― Sasuke ― reprochó ella por su insensatez.

― Me encantaría hacerte el amor en este instante.

Sus labios se acercaban a los rosados suyos.

― Eres un insaciable pervertido.

― Hn…pero así te gusto, no es cierto nena?

― ¿Nena? ― río por ello mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello ― Si me lo dices más a menudo, quizá…acepte tu propuesta

Sus labios rozaron sus mejillas, su nariz, cruzando sus labios que fueron rápidamente atrapados por los suyos.

El beso se volvía demandante cada segundo que pasaba. Se dieron un respiro mientras Sakura abría la puerta de entrada.

― Te veo más tarde Sakura.

Ella solo sonrió para volver a acercarse a Sasuke y decirle las palabras que sintieron lo envolvían de ese calor inexistente en su cuerpo. Esa sensación reconfortante que añoraba dentro del fondo de su ser, aunque él no lo decía muy a menudo por su quizá falta de palabras para transmitir sus sentimientos, deseaba escucharlo de sus labios.

― Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Acercando a ella que le sonreía con esa bellísima gran sonrisa cruzar sus labios, solo se acurrucó en su pecho, aspirando el aroma de su cabello recién lavado, del perfume de cerezos de su cuerpo…

Diablos, odiaba los momentos cursis y románticos de las películas, de las declaraciones de amor de sus protagonistas, del típico llano de las mujeres al ver a su amor de ensueño abrazarlas y besarlas.

Nunca creyó que se sentiría de la misma forma, en este preciso momento, justo en este instante al escuchar las palabras cargadas de dulzura y confort de su pelirrosa.

.

.

.

― Yo igual Sakura…_yo te amo_.

.

.

.

.

_Y con este sentimiento, sabía que su vida tenía un respiro._

_Que quizá haya esperanza de arreglar las cosas y decidir de una vez por todas por sí mismo, lo que realmente desea hacer con su vida._

_._

_._

_._

.

* * *

_Hola mis queridos lectores :3_

_Me gustó hacer el este capi n///n _

_¿Por qué será? ¬w¬_

_XD_

_Ahora parece que la situación entre estos dos mejorar cada vez mas :3 solo falta ver la reacción de Amy ¬¬_

_Bueno ya saben: comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, lanzadas de shurikens y demás armas punzocortantes, serán muy bien recibidas y esquivadas XD_

_Domo Arigato and Enjoy ^.^_

**R**_ose__**-**_**c**_han_


	15. Verdades que matan

**Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cia. no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

La otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

* * *

_**/**__**Anatomy Classes**__**\**_

.

.

.

**Capitulo 15:** Verdades que matan.

.

.

.

Una suave brisa mañanera movió con gracia las grandes cortinas de su habitación.

Un leve estremecimiento la envolvió.

Necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo, sus piernas envolviéndola, sus brazos protegiéndola y sus besos probando cada contorno de su piel.

_No podía soñar con ello._

A tientas, alargó su brazo a través de las sábanas desperdigadas no encontrando lo que anhelaba.

_Él no está allí._

Suspiró resignada al saber por enésima vez que él no estaría a su lado. Siempre se hacía falsas esperanzas.

_Porque ella lo sabía._

Abrió con pereza sus grandes y brillosos ojos jade mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las almohadas. Optó por tener la vista frente a las cortinas, tratando de distraerse con el oscilar de aquella tela fina.

No podía.

Distraerse era lo menos que podía, y quería, hacer ahora. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de comer algo muy grasoso y lleno de kilocalorías. Uy sí, ni con semanas enteras en el gimnasio lo llegaría a quemar.

Mezcló esos deseos de comerse una de esas hamburguesas del _Burger King_ con doble queso, doble carne y doble todo con una sesión desenfrenada de sexo a altas horas de la madrugada. Claro que no sexo con cualquiera…_Sasuke_ sería el acompañante ideal para su hamburguesa.

_Comérselos_ a ambos no estaría del todo mal...

― Basta. Deja de pensar en tonterías.

Se revolvió inquieta en la cama, tratando de olvidar las estupideces que cruzaban su cerebro lleno de perversiones.

Sí, se había vuelto una pervertida completa al estar un par de semanas con Sasuke. Sencillamente era que sus encuentros la encendían de una forma inexplicable. Lo primero que hacían regularmente era besarse, abrazarse y terminar casi sin ropa en la posición más cómoda para hacer el amor. Y pues había que resaltar que Sasuke conocía con perfecta maestría este campo. Cualquiera diría que envés de un condecorado profesor de Anatomía, más bien parecía un licenciado en Educación Sexual.

― No sería mala idea.

― Sasuke ― reprochó ella. Suficiente tenía con que él fuera médico (ya que las mujeres parecieran perseguirlo hasta en el baño del hospital) y bastaba mas con que sea ahora un educador sexual en un colegio solo para mujeres.

― Entonces no me des ideas, Sa-ku-ra.

_Ay, Sasuke._

Y pues eso no era todo.

Sasuke era como una caja de Pandora. Albergaba cosas que nunca creyó experimentar en su vida, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace solo 3 años en _Saint Grace_.

Sonrió al recordar uno de sus más atrevidos encuentros de la semana pasada. Fue en el hospital, en la supuesta hora del receso. A ella se le había ocurrido ir a visitarlo sin avisar con una sorpresita que estaba segura le gustaría mucho.

_Oh no_, no le gustaría. Le encantaría en sumo grado.

Tocó con suavidad la puerta de su oficina. Escuchando el _Adelante_ del Dr. Uchiha. Entró y cerró la puerta de la misma forma. Aun Sasuke no veía de quien se trataba al estar sumergido en algo escrito en su laptop. Aprovechó aquello para caminar hasta él sigilosamente. Sus zapatos de tacón no ayudaron mucho con su plan, haciendo que él sintiera la presencia de su acompañante. Sonrió de medio lado al verla frente a su escritorio con las manos a cada lado de éste.

― ¿Te interrumpo?

― Hn, tú qué crees ― contestó de forma divertida. Algo que casi nunca hacía.

― Pues como te veo tan concentrado, será mejor que me retire.

Volteó con el ademán de irse pero su voz grave la dejó plantada en el suelo.

― Sakura, ven.

Sí. Sonó a una orden. Y la acató con una sonrisa traviesa.

Volvió su vista hacia sus ojos negros quedándose otra vez hipnotizada. Caminó con aire seductor hacía su lado. ¿Por qué no podía usar las mismas armas que él usaba para seducirla? Siempre lo hacía y ella caía redondita en sus redes.

Oh sí, está vez Sasuke no se espera lo que Sakura Haruno puede llegar a hacer en la oficina de un hospital a plena luz del día, y con la firme convicción de enseñarle lo que es jugar con fuego.

Sasuke esperó que se sentara en su regazo como siempre, sin embargo fue inesperado y gratificante verla en otra posición. Sakura retiró su laptop y todo aquello que estorbaba de su escritorio. Se sentó con gracia en el mueble de fina madera, dejando ver casi a Sasuke el paraíso frente a sus ojos. Algo estorbaba su visión. Una falda blanca y amplia. Hermosa prenda, claro está; perfecta diría él, bueno casi perfecta sino fuera que tapaba lo que anhelaba ver en esos momentos.

― Sasuke-kun ― Al percatarse de que su mirada se perdía entre sus piernas lo llamó haciendo un puchero.

Sonriendo alargó sus delgados brazos hacia su cuello, logrando que él pudiera tener más contacto con sus firmes piernas. Sus manos fueron subiendo la tela de su falda poco a poco. Tocaba con la yema de sus dedos la tersa piel de sus muslos provocando que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo. Con una suave caricia, sus besos fueron ascendiendo desde su cuello hasta aquellos deliciosos labios rosas. Se besaron intensamente, mientras ella trataba de acercarlo lo mejor que podía. Las agiles manos de Sasuke aun recorrían su piel deteniéndose abruptamente al percibir como la traviesa lengua de la joven se encargaba de su cuello, lamiéndolo y mandando placenteros escalofríos a su espina dorsal.

― Sabes ― susurró ella con increíble sensualidad ―.Si te diste cuenta…― No había necesidad que lo dijera. Sasuke siseó de placer al notarlo.―…estoy sin ropa interior.

Eso fue la gota de derramó el vaso.

Sin ceremonias, la cogió fuertemente de la cintura alzándola y sentándola en sus piernas. Sakura se amoldó perfectamente a su cuerpo. Era como si ambos fueran piezas que encajaran con exactitud en un rompecabezas. Ella insistía en quitarle la camisa que traía puesta, besar la piel expuesta de su torso y abrirle de una buena vez sus pantalones. No aguantaba más, lo necesitaba demasiado y esperaba que su asiento soportara el peso de ambos.

Todo iba saliendo a la perfección hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina. Ambos se detuvieron mirándose atónitos. Había que actuar rápido.

Una enfermera abrió la puerta del Dr. Uchiha después de haber tocado ésta debidamente. Las palabras se le atragantaron al ver la escena.

― No se preocupe Uchiha-sensei. Cuidaré el libro con mi vida. Se lo prometo.

― Aun creo que no es necesario. Debe haber un tomo en la biblioteca.

Una pelirrosa de bonita figura hablaba con el Dr. Uchiha. No se extrañaba que lo fueran a visitar fieles admiradoras. Y esta muchachita lucía bastante joven y de buenas curvas. Aunque se notaba que el doctor seguía teniendo la misma expresión estoica de siempre.

― Disculpe doctor ― interrumpió la enfermera. ―.Me informan que sus citas de la tarde han sido trasladadas para el día de mañana.

― Hn. Entiendo.

La enfermera se retiró dando un ligero vistazo a Sakura. La pelirrosa dio un ligero suspiro al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta.

― Uff, eso estuvo cerca

Sasuke se reclinó en su asiento cerrando los ojos por un momento. Volvió a abrirlos al sentir nuevamente la presencia de Sakura encima de él. ¡Y si que estaba encima! Oh, Sakura. Ella lograba encenderlo de forma inmediata y muy efectiva. Adoraba tenerla junto él, que lo provocara cada vez que se encontraban a solas y que por supuesto sea tan osada como nunca pudo llegar a imaginar. Disfrutar a una Sakura tan decidida, de una carácter indomable y sumamente sensual…mmm, esa idea le agradó muchísimo.

Planeando ya como pasaría aquella tarde sin trabajo en el hospital, decidió darle un buen uso a un par de horas de su tiempo libre.

Con Sakura a su lado, dalo por hecho.

.

.

Estaban echados ambos de costado y desnudos, sobre un suave sillón de cuero. La iluminada oficina de Sasuke resultó ser un excelente lugar para su encuentro. Fue un acierto darle una pequeña visita.

― Alguien puede abrir esa puerta.

La acompasada respiración de Sasuke la tranquilizaba, su voz grave y masculina la abrumaba, sus labios dejaban pequeños y placenteros besos en su cuello y una de sus fuertes manos acariciaba con delicadeza el contorno de uno de sus pechos. Su pezón se endureció por la fricción de sus dedos.

― Mmm… ¿No te parece excitante? ― respondió totalmente extasiada

― Te gusta el peligro.

Ahora eran las manos de Sakura las que provocaron un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Éstas vagaban por su torso deleitándose con sus tonificados músculos.

― Lo sé ― sonrió pícara mientras sus finos dedos seguían torturándolo una y otra vez.

Oh sí… Ese encuentro fue uno de los mejores y más picantes que pasó con Sasuke. Luego claro le siguieron otros mucho más. Pero inclusive momentos incómodos fueron protagonistas de los mejores días de su vida.

Sakura sabía que el jueguito de la amante no sería para siempre. No le gustaba la idea de ser "la otra" en esta historia. Quería vivir con Sasuke y hacerlo feliz cada minuto. Lo cierto es que su casamiento con Amy era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Aun podía escuchar el celular de Sasuke sonar cada segundo e irritándolos a más no poder.

En fin. Ahora tenía que calmar su hambre atroz.

Fue directamente a la cocina después de levantarse de forma perezosa de la cama. Abrió el refrigerador encontrando ― no algo grasoso como una hamburguesa ― pero si una pizza congelada. Unos minutos en el microondas y estaría lista.

Mientras esperaba que calentara su desayuno y olía como el orégano invadía la pequeña estancia, recordó como claramente otro momento de aquellos cruzaba su mente. Fue cuando Sasuke le comunicó, digamos, una noticia que hizo más que sorprenderla.

Ese preciso día fue uno de los más difíciles.

― ¡Sasuke-kun!

Ni bien se abrió la puerta, Sasuke tuvo que coger a Sakura de la cintura y recibir miles de besos de su parte.

― Te extrañé Sasuke-kun ― mencionó ella con voz dulce

― Lo sé.

Sasuke aprovechó su cercanía para morder ligeramente su cuello.

― ¡Sasuke!

La joven río por su juego. Si seguían así terminarían teniendo sexo en la puerta de su habitación. Así que la cerraron…y bueno en realidad después terminaron haciéndolo ― como era de suponer ― en otros lugares de la "pequeña" estancia. Se entregaron el uno al otro sin límites, haciéndolo en todas las posiciones conocidas. Sakura debía dar puntos extras a Sasuke por su gran habilidad en la ducha. Un sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas al recordarlo.

¡Dios, este par jamás se cansaría! Jamás dejarían que la llama de una pasión casi extinta por el tiempo se apague. Jamás dejarían que la diferencia de edad sea un impedimento para ser felices. Sakura haría que lo fuere por darle la felicidad que merece.

― Sakura.

― Dime.

Ambos se encontraban sobre las tersas sábanas de la cama. Sakura recostada en su pecho lo observó callada y expectante. Él lucía un tanto tenso, que por cierto era muy raro en Sasuke.

― Necesito que me prestes atención…

― Lo estoy haciendo Sasuke-kun ― le confirmó enarcando un ceja confundida

― No pude decírtelo antes…al encontrarnos nuevamente ―.Ahora Sasuke lucía mucho más tenso.

― Aja…

― Hn…― se detuvo unos segundos y siguió ―.Sakura, Amy está embarazada.

No hubo ningún comentario después de aquellas palabras. El ambiente se volvió denso y ciertamente incomodo. Sakura trató de no lucir afectada.

― Ya…veo.

Él decidió no hablar. Tenía la vista fija en la joven que no paraba de parpadear. Dios, lloraría en cualquier momento.

― Sakura…

― Estoy bien ― le respondió sin verlo a los ojos

― Mírame.

Obedeciendo, sus jades se encontraron con sus orbes tan negros como la noche. Se sintió extrañamente más relajada mientras se repetía mentalmente que no debía de afectarle tremenda noticia. Sabía que de una u otra forma, Sasuke tendría un hijo con su esposa. Es lógico porque es el deber de ambos formar una familia.

― ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

Sasuke la vio con sorpresa. Ahora lucía calmada.

― Casi tres.

― Debes estar feliz.

Sus palabras no tenían ningún tono de reproche. Eso lo extrañó más.

― Sakura…

― Sasuke-kun estoy bien, de verdad― le sonrió débilmente

― Deberías estar… ― Sasuke mantuvo su mirada fija en ella. ―… molesta.

― Pues ya ves que no ― esta vez su sonrisa fue más sincera ―. Yo no podría molestarme por el hecho de que vas a tener un hijo con tu esposa.

Siguió escuchándola, no perdiendo ningún detalle de sus labios.

― Yo soy feliz si tú te sientes del mismo modo. Porque ese hijo de todas formas es tuyo, y un hijo tuyo para mi es lo más hermoso que puede existir.

Sin perder ningún segundo, Sasuke acortó el espacio entre sus rostros y con un demandante beso la hizo temblar entre sus brazos. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras correspondía tal muestra de afecto.

Sakura nunca olvidó ese beso tan cargado de cariño, deseo y sobre todo comprensión. Pudo percibir como Sasuke trataba de pedirle perdón aun por todos los errores que cometió, pero ella no lo odiaba y menos lo juzgaría por ello. Tiempo atrás quería hacerlo, tratar de olvidarlo de la misma forma como él lo hizo, hacerlo sufrir… pero no pudo. Nunca pudo aunque su mente se lo repitió mil veces.

― También hable con Amy de otros asuntos.

― ¿En serio?

― Sí. Sobre lo que ocurrió ese día del accidente.

El semblante de Sakura cambió. Ese tema era bastante delicado y que sea de paso, le traía muy malos recuerdos.

― No puedo creer que ella…

― Créelo.

Sus jades brillaron con determinación.

― Sakura, conozco a Amy muy bien y nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de llegar a tal extremo.

La voz de Sasuke reflejaba incredulidad, decepción y claro que un enojo muy controlado.

― Lo sé ― le dijo en un susurro

― No se lo voy a perdonar ― Sakura alzó sus ojos al escucharlo ― Ahora más que nunca estoy decidido.

― ¿Mm? ¿Decidido a qué?

Sasuke se acomodó entre las almohadas para así coger entre sus manos el rostro de su pelirrosa.

― Tenía pensado hacerlo desde que nos vimos, y ahora después de saber lo que ocurrió estoy más que decidido. Voy a pedirle el divorcio.

Vaya, eso sí fue una grandiosa noticia.

Sakura no aguantó las lagrimas y se lanzó hacía él abrazándolo muy fuerte. Lo sabía. Sabía que Sasuke le pediría el divorcio, por lo que ahora sí estarían libres y no habría nada ni nadie que los separe.

Sasuke acarició sus cabellos mientras ella ― que cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación ― se imaginaba como sería un día en la vida de Sakura Uchiha, una vida de casada donde todas las noches serían perfectas lunas de miel. Soltó inconscientemente una pequeña risita que hizo que Sasuke la viera con curiosidad. Por supuesto que tampoco la idea de quedar embarazada pasó por alto. Tener un hijo de cabellos negros y ojos verdes jugando libremente con otros niños, mientras el hombre más perfecto del mundo estaba junto a ella viendo como…

No terminó la frase al observar detenidamente aquellos penetrantes ojos negros. Tenían un brillo especial que nunca notó antes. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Será que…

― Me gustaría saber en qué piensas.

― ¿Hn?

― ¿Será que piensas en tu hijo? ― Sintió que lentamente dejaba de acariciarla

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Pues, parece que tus ojos no han dejado de brillar.

Él la observó con sorpresa.

― Se nota en tu cara la felicidad que sientes al saber que vas a tener un hijo. Te ves más feliz que cuando estás conmigo.

― Qué hablas, Sakura ― le reprochó con una sonrisa.

― Como quisiera ser yo la que te diera tal felicidad.

Sus jades se opacaron por la realidad de sus palabras.

― Sakura, tú me das más que felicidad ― le contestó acariciando su mejilla

― Yo quisiera darte un hijo Sasuke-kun.

Lo dijo con tal convicción que incluso empezó a temblar un poco por la excitación. ¿Qué diría Sasuke a eso?

― Sakura, eres demasiado joven ― respondió con tono repentinamente serio

― Pero yo…

― Escúchame, tienes una vida por delante y teniendo un hijo tu futuro se volverá más difícil.

― No me importa. Quiero hacerte feliz…y yo quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Aun recordaba la mirada dura de Sasuke. Si no lo conociera diría que estaba muy molesto por lo que dijo, pero sabía que él solo se sintió abrumado por sus palabras. El deseo de aportarle felicidad a su vida fue el motivo de la decisión de darle lo que Amy tanto traía en su vientre.

Y hoy sería el día perfecto para darle la noticia más grande su vida.

Empezó a comer grandes bocados de pizza, ansiosa por encontrar a Sasuke en su apartamento. Terminó su sexto pedazo lo más rápido que pudo, tomó una ducha y se cambió a la velocidad de la luz.

.

x.x.x.x.x

.

― ¡Sasuke-kun contéstame!

― No tengo que darte explicaciones Amy.

Ambos estaban claramente discutiendo en la sala del apartamento. Nunca habían tenido una discusión tan fuerte.

― ¡Soy tu esposa y quiero saber que hace mi marido tan tarde en la calle!

― No es tu problema.

― ¡Sasuke Uchiha, me dices en este instante que-!

― ¡Quieres callarte! ― Sasuke no aguantó un segundo más ―.Hablas como si fueras mi padre.

Se acercó a ella con tono amenazador.

― Y yo detesto eso. Así que… ¡CALLATE!

Amy tembló por sus palabras. Sabía que el tema de los padres de Sasuke era algo delicado.

― Lo siento, solo quería saber….

― No necesitas saber nada.

― Esto no nos hace bien, y en el estado en que estoy…

Su voz se fue apagando en sus últimas palabras.

― Ya lo sé ― contestó cortante ― Me voy al hospital.

― Esta bien…cuídate.

― Hn.

Cerró la puerta de un porrazo.

Amy escuchó como los pasos de Sasuke desaparecían, mientras ella trataba inútilmente de aguantar las lágrimas.

.

x.x.x.x.x

.

El trayecto del hotel a su destino, era un tramo un tanto largo. Bueno, un poco de ejercicio le caería bien después de comer.

Ni bien llegó a la puerta del gran edificio, entró y subió inmediatamente al ascensor no queriendo esperar ningún minuto más. Mientras la máquina ascendía, pensó en que quizá podía encontrar a Amy a esas horas, pero rápidamente descartó esa posibilidad. Sasuke le había dicho en una ocasión, que ella gustaba por salir a comprar por las mañanas y regresaba en la tarde cargada de bolsas.

Le extrañó no encontrarse con nadie a esa hora, así que cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió.

― Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Sakura no movió ningún músculo al escuchar esa voz detestable.

― Así que por fin das la cara, Sakura Haruno.

¡Mierda! Ahora si estaba en problemas.

― Amy Norton, tiempo que no te veo ― contestó su saludo con voz aparentemente tranquila

― Así es pues, tenemos mucho que charlar ― y con un ademán le indicó que pasara ―._Come in_. Pasa, Sakura.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. El tonito de la Norton era muy sospechoso, no era ni pacifico, ni mucho menos cordial. Se notaba que estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarle desde el momento que la vio.

Había que resaltar que Amy lucía más guapa desde la última vez que cruzaron palabras. Sus ojos azules brillaban con más intensidad, y ni que decir de sus labios finamente pintados que la hacían lucir como una modelo de pasarela europea. Su piel blanca contrastaba espléndidamente con el vestido azulino que ceñía su esbelto cuerpo. La tipeja era bonita, muy bonita.

Sakura se quedó de pie frente a Amy.

― Así que volviste ― comenzó ella con ese mismo tono sospechoso.

― Sí, decidí que era mejor regresar.

― Ay Sakura, pensaba que eras una chica inteligente ― meneó la cabeza con una mueca de decepción en su rostro ― pero parece que no entendiste mis palabras ese día.

Sakura la observó con cuidado y escuchándola con detenimiento.

― Te dije claramente que te alejarás de Sasuke-kun.

― No sé de qué hablas ― mintió

― Ja. No finjas, que el papel de amante no te queda nada bien.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Amy los había descubierto.

― Sí, Sakura. Sé que mi esposo y tú han estado viéndose a escondidas.

Sakura quiso contestar esa afirmación, pero Amy no se detuvo.

― Creíste que nadie se daría cuenta, no? Pensaste que la tarada de Amy no lo sabría.

Sabía que esto llegaría a ocurrir, por lo que decidió hablar con total franqueza.

― Sasuke no te ama Amy ― La voz de Sakura era suave y calmada.

― Cállate. No hables de lo que no sabes.

― ¿Es que no lo ves? Él quiere estar conmigo porque es a mi a quien ama.

― ¡Cállate! ― Amy no aguantaba más seguir escuchando ―. ¿Crees que por tener sexo con mi esposo todos los días estará toda la eternidad contigo?

― No es solo sexo, Amy. Yo lo amo.

― Tú no lo amas, eres solo una mocosa oportunista que quiere quitármelo.

Sakura enarcó una ceja confundida. ¡Qué idioteces hablaba!

― ¿Qué?

― Después de todo lo que hice para que estuviéramos juntos, ¡No voy a permitir que una imbécil como tú lo arruine todo!

― El accidente fue a propósito, no es cierto?

Amy dejó su mirada iracunda para dar paso a una totalmente arrogante.

― ¿Mi culpa? Disculpa pero la que te caíste eres tú por ser tan idiota.

― Deja de insultarme Amy, estas colmando mi paciencia.

La castaña soltó una risa amarga.

― No me amenaces Sakura. Tú no sabes con quien te has metido.

― Y tu tampoco.

El odio mutuo que se sentía la una de la otra era evidente. Amy cortó el ambiente con sus palabras ponzoñosas.

― Sasuke-kun ya te habrá contado que estoy embarazada.

― Lo sé.

Sakura sintió repentinamente la garganta seca.

― Él se puso tan feliz con la noticia… ― Amy empezó a acariciar levemente su vientre ―. ¿Celos, Sakura?

No había reparado en la mirada cargada de envidia que tenía en esos instantes. Pero así como apareció, esa sensación se disipó.

― Por supuesto que no.

La convicción en sus palabras la asombró, pero no dejo que ella lo notara.

―Con este hijo, Sasuke-kun se quedará conmigo ahora más que nunca.

Sakura soltó un bufido.

― Eres tan patética, Amy.

La aludida cambió su rostro a uno lleno de una furia incontenible.

― ¿Crees que Sasuke-kun estará a tu lado solo por un hijo? Realmente me das lástima.

― Piensa lo que quieras.

― Sasuke se divorciará de ti y al final eso del hijo no te servirá de nada.

Eso si fue un golpe bajo para la castaña. Pero claro, que no se iba a quedar así.

― Pues lamento comunicarte que no pienso divorciarme de Sasuke-kun nunca. ¿Escuchaste? ¡NUNCA!

Sakura la vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par incrédula al escuchar lo que estaba oyendo.

― Eres de lo peor.

― ¿Ah sí? ¡Y tú eres una perra malnacida que quiere…!

Y el sonido sordo de una bofetada cortó sus palabras venenosas.

― ¿Cómo te atreves...? ― Amy se tocaba adolorida su mejilla izquierda

― No voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto, y menos me importa que estés embarazada.

― ¿Por qué haces esto?

Sakura estaba vez la observó extrañada. La mujer que tenía al frente ya no lucía arrogante y mucho menos pretenciosa.

Amy lloraba de frustración.

― Yo solo quiero estar junto a Sasuke-kun… ― balbució

― Amy…

― Quiero hacerlo feliz como se lo prometí a sus padres. Quiero cumplir con nuestro compromiso.

Su voz se iba haciendo más entrecortada.

― ¡Y tu viniste a destruir mi sueño! ¡YO QUERÍA A SASUKE PARA MI! ¡PORQUE CREES QUE TIENES EL DERECHO DE TENERLO! ¡NO LO CONOCES!

Sakura bajó la mirada no sabiendo que contestar. Había sentido las palabras de Amy muy sinceras. Más de lo que creyó escuchar de su boca.

Amy también lo amaba.

Pero de una forma equivocada.

De repente, y sin previo aviso escuchó un fuerte quejido y como el cuerpo de Amy se retorcía en el suelo.

― ¡¿Amy, qué sucede?!

Sakura se aterró al ver como ella se retorcía de dolor, mientras acaricia con aprehensión su vientre.

― No, no, no… ¡No de nuevo por favor!

Intentó acercársele pero fue rechazada.

― No me toques, vagabunda.

Amy no quería ser ayudada por la mocosa que tenía a su lado. No quería que esto llegara a suceder otra vez. _Otra vez no…_

Al hacer caso omiso a su intento de auxiliarla y ver que sucedía llamó al hospital de Kyoto.

― Por favor es una emergencia, necesito que vengan ensegui…

Las palabras se atracaron en su garganta al vislumbrar como el brilloso piso era manchado por una sustancia oscura y ligeramente viscosa de un color escarlata que manaban del cuerpo de Amy.

Era sangre.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hola mis queridos lectores :3_

_Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no actualizaba el fic. La razón es pues que sencillamente me quede sin internet más de un mes T.T aparte de que mi muso inspirador (Sasuke claro está °¬°) no me ayudó mucho con la continuación u.u_

_Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado n.n _

_Creo que esta vez le estoy metiendo mucho drama a la historia XD eso me pasa por ver telelloronas XDDD no mentira, yo no veo novelas solo veo series :D estoy viendo ahora una hecha en Perú que trata de médicos X3 harto drama, harta sangre! Muahahaha D_

_**AVISO:**_

_El doujinshi "__**Anatomy Classes**__" ha sido temporalmente suspendido hasta nuevo aviso._

_(Quizá suba paginas de vez en cuando si es que tengo tiempo, por lo que prefiero dejarlo como suspendido por ahora)_

_Aquellos que gusten de ver el doujin y otros de mis trabajos pueden entrar a la siguiente página:_

http : / / rosse-uchiha . deviantart . com / art/ Anatomy -Classes- Cover- SxS -116282331

_Ya saben: comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, lanzadas de shurikens y demás armas punzocortantes, serán muy bien recibidas y esquivadas XD_

_Domo Arigato and Enjoy ^.^_

**R**_ose__**-**_**c**_han_


	16. Una dificil decisión

**Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cia. no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Las otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

* * *

_**/**__**Anatomy Classes**__**\**_

.

.

.

**Capitulo 16: **Una difícil decisión.

.

.

.

Un día típico en la sala de emergencia del Hospital Central de Kyoto está siempre lleno de adrenalina. Minuto a minuto entran nuevos pacientes que salvar, siendo la mayor de veces casos donde la vida de la persona pende de un hilo.

Y justo hace unos segundos, acaba de entrar una paciente donde la vida de su hijo está en riesgo.

_¡Por favor que no muera!_

Esas palabras se repetían dos mujeres en sus mentes. Una de ellas encima de una camilla llena de sangre lloraba por ser atendida con avidez. La otra lloraba por la vida del pequeño, y lo que sucedería si su padre lo perdía.

― Señorita, espere aquí por favor.

Sakura no hizo otra cosa que aguardar parada en la sala de espera, mientras más pacientes entraban y salían al mismo tiempo.

Sabía que la discusión que Amy y ella habían tenido fue el causante de todo este problema. Hubo demasiada tensión en el ambiente y ambas no querían dejar que la otra sea quien tuviera la última palabra, y eso claramente había costado que Amy estuviera ahora en una camilla de Emergencias.

Lo menos que deseaba era que el pequeño muriese. ¡No quería que sucediera!

Abrazó por inercia su vientre no pudiendo imaginar el dolor que debe estar pasando la castaña en esos instantes, y sintió como lagrimas caían por sus orbes. No podía detenerlas, era imposible.

― Por favor pequeño, resiste ― balbució

― ¡Sakura!

De forma automática subió su mirada. Ese timbre de voz era demasiado conocido.

― ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ― Sasuke lucía claramente asustado. Le habían comunicado justo en ese momento que su esposa estaba en emergencias y una muchacha de cabello rosado la acompañaba. ― ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te ocurrió algo?

― ¡Sasuke, olvídate de mí y entra a ver a Amy! ― gritó lo más fuerte mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro.

La observó por unos segundos mucho más que sorprendido para después entrar rápidamente a la estancia.

Sakura vio como se esfumaba entre tanto ajetreo. Quería que fuera a ayudar a su hijo cuanto antes, que ayudara a Amy en lo que fuere…todo para que no perdiera a esa criatura. Sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho de solo imaginarse en perder un hijo de Sasuke-kun, ella misma no lo soportaría… Dios, sería terrible. Ni siquiera se lo deseaba a la misma Amy.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada de lo normal, sus nervios se notaban a flor de piel, y eso no era bueno para _ambos_… si, para Sakura y un pequeñísimo huésped alojado dentro de su ser.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, esperando como otras personas aguardaban noticias de sus seres queridos. Se puso mas nerviosa aun al pensar en lo peor, mientras escucha gritos agudos en una de las salas.

Esperó, esperó y esperó hasta que después de aguardar tanto, Sasuke salió de una de las salas con un rostro bastante serio, digamos que mas inexpresivo que de costumbre. Se sentó en una de las sillas contigua a la de Sakura, viendo como el pequeño rostro de ella trataba de descifrar la causa de su silencio.

Cerró sus ojos buscando las mejores palabras que puedan explicar lo sucedido hace solo unos minutos.

― Sakura ― giró su rostro viendo como rastros de lágrimas quedaban aun en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

― ¿Cómo está Amy, Sasuke-kun?...y ¿el pequeño? ― se sentía más que nerviosa y eso provocaba que sus preguntas salieran con rapidez de sus labios.

― Escúchame, ¿estate tranquila de acuerdo?

Sasuke acarició sus mejillas con mucha delicadeza, mientras ella conseguía serenarse ― Esta bien.

― Amy está a salvo, le está costando recuperarse de las hemorragias internas que presentó.

La joven sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo. Amy estaba bien. ― ¿y…y que pasó con…?

Fue entonces cuando el semblante de Sasuke cambió ligeramente. Sus ojos negros evitaron su mirada, como tratando de escapar de la obvia respuesta.

Oh sí, ya entendió lo que había sucedido. No era necesario más palabras, no necesitaba que Sasuke diera mas detalles al respecto.

― Sakura…

_Lágrimas._

Otra vez éstas caían por mejillas, obnubilando su visión.

_Dolor._

Esa pobre criatura, ya no existía.

Y era por su culpa. Lo era. Y lo sabía.

Siguió acariciando sus mejillas tratando inútilmente de calmarla.

― No es tu culpa Sakura.

― ¡Si lo es!

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento no queriendo ya seguir en ese lugar. Quería irse, gritar, llorar a más no poder, desfogarse sola… no quería que Sasuke la viera tal como estaba.

― ¡Tú lo querías! Amabas la idea de tenerlo, y ahora…

― No me hacía ideas al respecto, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

Confundida era la mejor palabra para describirla ahora.

― Amy siempre tuvo problemas de fertilidad. ―Los orbes de Sakura se abrieron mucho mas por la sorpresa.― Me sorprendió más bien el hecho de que el bebé logró llegar al tercer mes. ―Él la vio directamente a los ojos. ― Conversé con ella y me confesó que…tuvo muchos _abortos_.

Repentinamente notó que tenía la garganta seca, y no era para más tras enterarse de tanta información respecto a la débil condición de Amy. Sin lugar a dudas su vida era más difícil de lo que llegó pensar. _Y ella que siempre lucía tan airosa._

Oh, Dios.

Esta situación se había vuelto mucho más complicada. Ella no era capaz de dar alguna noticia más a Sasuke. Es decir, fíjense como iba todo: Amy recuperándose de todo este terrible problema por la pérdida del bebe; Sasuke, que aunque lo negara, su preocupación por la Norton era más que notoria. Ahora sabía que la disyuntiva de dejarla o no cruzaba por la mente de Sasuke. Era su esposa, no podía abandonarla.

_No podía._

― Yo…uhm…― débilmente le anunció― Sasuke-kun, será mejor que me vaya.

La reacción de Sasuke obviamente fue de sorpresa y desaprobación.

― ¡…!

Sin embargo, una enfermera apareció en escena.

― Necesitamos su presencia urgentemente. El Dr. Ohno necesita más datos sobre la Sra. Uchiha.

Sakura suspiró. Dolió escuchar como llamaban a Amy.

― Enseguida voy ― contestó él con fastidio.

La enfermera se retiró, dejándolos solos en una esquina solitaria de aquella blanca sala de espera. Sus orbes oscuros denotaban mucho enojo por sus palabras. Sakura sabía que se comportaría así, pero nadie cambiaría su opinión.

Lo tenía decidido_. Aunque le doliera en el alma._

― Sasuke-kun, quiero que…te quedes con Amy.

¿Estaba loca? No. Seguro él pensaba eso. Así que continuó hablando antes de que refutara las razones de su decisión.

― Ella te necesita más que nada…ahora más que nunca.

Sus jades querían cristalizarse, pero no lo permitiría. Alzó su mirada viéndolo directamente y sin titubeos.

― Por favor, te pido que la ayudes.

Pensó que bromeaba, seguramente.

Creyó que los nervios del momento la llevaron a decir tamaña tontería.

¿Su pelirrosa le pedía que estuviera al lado de su todavía esposa hasta que lograra recuperarse?

No necesitó preguntar nada, el rostro de Sasuke mostraba desconcierto, y un gran _¿Por qué? _tatuado en ella.

― No puedo imaginar lo que debe estar pasando ahora…―desvió su mirada compungida apretando los puños― por eso tú debes estar ahí.

― Dr. Uchiha, por favor se le necesita con urgencia ― la enfermera nuevamente lo llamó, ahora con impaciencia.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. No entendía la posición de Sakura respecto a todo esto. Ella no deseaba esto, lo sabía muy bien. Su pelirrosa no podía engañarla.

_Pero…_

Le estaba pidiendo que se quedara con Amy.

Se lo pedía con sinceridad.

― Te esperan Sasuke-kun.

Aquella dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos que solo trataban de darle coherencia a sus acciones. Sin embargo, y aunque quiso negarlo no podía dejar a Amy como estaba. Podía haber causado mucho mal a su relación con Sakura, pudo haberse casado con ella solo por cumplir un estúpido acuerdo familiar y no buscar sus propia felicidad con la persona que mas amaba, pudieron haber sucedido muchas cosas más…pero después de todo fue la primera amiga que tuvo.

Suspiró.

No se podía comparar la relación de Tayuya con la de Amy por ejemplo. Eran dos cosas totalmente distintas. La primera comenzó como una relación entre empleados del hospital y que terminó transformándose en una gran amistad, extraña pero muy valiosa. Mientras que con la castaña fue una historia aparte: Amy nunca lo correteó como las otras niñas de su escuela. Se mantuvo siempre al margen, pero claro siempre con ese brillo en los ojos cuando te gusta un chico guapo y no puedes ocultarlo. Después la conoció como compañera de juegos gracias al "matrimonio arreglado" que su padre había decidido para él sin su consentimiento. Por supuesto que para Sasuke todo era un simple juego de niños. Nunca se tomó en serio las constantes visitas de la Norton…solo eraparte del plan para unirlos.

Pero, después del accidente todo cambió.

Sasuke nunca más volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Indiferente, frío en el trato, antisocial, con un carácter que dejaba mucho que desear pero con un rendimiento académico que superaba a un sobresaliente eran las características del único heredero Uchiha con tan solo 16 años. Aun recuerda ese día que decidió fugarse, harto de todas las falsedades e hipocresías que circulaban alrededor de su gran y respetuosa familia. Estaba seguro que vivir solo era una mejor opción, y no se equivocó.

― Nos vemos…Sasuke-kun.

― Espera, déjame llevarte. ― De ninguna manera dejaría que se vaya sola.

Negó débilmente mientras por última vez lo veía con sus ojos acuosos. Era mejor que se fuera, ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas ― Cuídate mucho, ¿si?

Y sin querer mirar atrás se dirigió a la salida del hospital, rompiéndose lentamente su corazón.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Tres días habían pasado.

Tres días habían pasado desde que vio por última vez a Sasuke.

Tres días habían pasado desde que pudo hablar con sus amigas sobre lo acontecido.

Y tres días habían pasado sin poder dejar de pensar en Amy y su bebé. Que sea de pasado ya no existía.

Tomó aire mientras dejaba que cabello se meciera gracias al suave viento que corría a esas horas de la mañana.

Se sentía débil, con el cuerpo desencajado, totalmente desganada, con unas ganas tremendas― nuevamente― de llorar, pero no podía porque ni lágrimas salían de sus jades.

Una corriente de aire entró con fuerza, logrando que se estremeciera.

Cerró el ventanal, y fue directo a la cocina. Moría por tomar un cappuccino con harto azúcar acompañado de muchos marshmellows untados con fudge de chocolate.

Mientras preparaba en la cafetera aquel excéntrico antojo que su cuerpo de primeriza embarazada pedía, no pudo olvidar el hecho que Sasuke aun no sabía nada sobre su estado.

Rompió a llorar.

Las pequeñas lágrimas que caían no eran nada comparadas a las que hace tres días había derramado por su indecisión y su falta de coraje. Necesitaba que alguien la abrazará y que la consolara. Urgía del aroma masculino que tanto amaba del Uchiha, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, acariciando con amor su vientre aun sin desarrollo, pero con la promesa que dentro de unos meses alojaría a la criatura, que para Sakura, sería la más hermosa de todas.

Calmándose, limpió el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y continuó concentrada en la preparación de su bebida.

Aquellos constantes cambios de carácter la sobresaltaron la primera vez que pudo percibir que algo había extraño en ella. Pensó que era algún síntoma premenstrual, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo al sacar cálculos cuidadosamente, pudo ver que tenía varios días de atraso. Para confirmar aquello que tenía en mente, compró un análisis de embarazo y pues, éste dio un ya contundente positivo.

No podía describir lo que sentía en ese entonces. Era la sensación más increíble que pudo imaginar. Lo que más anheló se hizo realidad, y no esperaba ni un segundo para contarle al Uchiha.

No obstante, justo cuando estaba lista para darle la noticia sucedió la tragedia que sin lugar a dudas descompensó sus planes acerca de su vida feliz y tranquila junto al él. Había pensado en decírselo por teléfono, pero sabía interiormente que no era la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Sasuke no se comunicó con ella en estos últimos tres días. Y eso era sinónimo de que algo ni iba bien. Lo presentía.

Tras tomar el desayuno decidió ducharse y ponerse ropa cómoda ya no tenía pensando salir a ningún lado. Se acurrucó contra los suaves cojines del sofá y cogió un libro de suspenso que no había terminado de leer hace días.

Dios, ni bien se sentó y ya se moría de hambre.

¿Después de haber tomado ese desayuno aun tenía espacio para algo más?, se preguntó.

Desde luego que sí, se contestó.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el hambre que sentía no lo podía saciar por completo la comida, mmm, necesitaba de otra cosilla.

_Oh Sasuke, regresa pronto._

Una tímida sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

― Ay Sakura, deja de ser tan pervertida.

No podía pasarse todo el día llorando y maldiciendo el hecho de haber sido "tan buena", como Sasuke siempre se lo recalcaba, por haber permitido que se quedase con Amy hasta que se recupere.

Tenía esperanzas, de que regrese.

Quizá falsas, pero las tenía.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Se despertó mosqueada.

Tocaban la puerta y no tenía intenciones de abrir, pero debía de hacerlo. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá, aun con el libro en su regazo. Se levantó mientras se desperezaba frente a la puerta.

Si no era algo importante mataría a aquel que la interrumpió.

Cogió la perilla y ni bien abrió la puerta en su totalidad, unos cansados ojos azabaches la miraban con profundidad, como si lo único que existiera fuera ella, la dueña de esos jades que sea de paso lo veían con asombro y confusión.

Entró con avidez a su habitación mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y desespero, hundiendo sus dedos en su sedoso cabello rosado y enterrando el rostro en su blanquecino cuello.

― ¿Sasuke…kun?

Bastó con escuchar su voz para que sus brazos hicieran más presión alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, tratando de disminuir el espacio entre ellos.

Sakura intentó ver su rostro escondido entre sus mechones negros, sin embargo lo único que pudo sentir fueron aquellos labios suaves y furiosos sobre los suyos, devorando con ansias toda su cavidad.

Sin lugar a dudas ése era uno de los pocos besos que, alguna vez recuerde, Sasuke le haya dado con tanta intensidad. Ese sabor tan cargado de masculinidad que derrochaba estaba surtiendo efecto en su cuerpo. Percibía como su experta lengua arrasaba con toda la poco cordura que le quedaba. Oh Dios, amaba a este hombre. Lo amaba más que a nada…

Se separaron brevemente al hacerles falta el bendito oxigeno. Sakura jadeaba mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo, la causa de la extraña y gratificante llegada de Sasuke.

Pero no hubo tiempo de pedir explicación de ello, nuevamente Sasuke la besó de lleno como no queriendo perder ningún preciado segundo junto a ella.

_Espera_, se dijo así misma.

¿Será acaso lo que sentía, sería que...?

Cada roce de sus manos, la intensidad de sus besos…

Algo no estaba bien.

_¿Qué sucede Sasuke?_

Sus pequeñas manos que se encontraban acariciando sus hilos azabaches, bajaron con rapidez a su pecho, tratando de separarlo lo mejor que podía. Él era tan fuerte que solo pudo alejarlo unos centímetros. El cálido aliento de Sasuke chocaba contra su rostro, desconcentrándola.

― ¿Sasuke-kun, que haces aquí?

― Hmph…¿Quieres que me vaya?

El agarre de las manos de Sasuke disminuyó y la mirada triste que le dedicaba la descolocó.

― No…― comenzó suavemente ― es que, simplemente me extraña que hayas venido.

― Se que me pediste que me quedará en el hospital ― Sasuke se separó de ella solo unos cuantos centímetros más. Ansiaba el calor de su delicado cuerpo. ― Pero tenía que hablar contigo…y en persona.

Sakura percibió nuevamente ese atisbo de inseguridad cruzar su corazón. Y esa inseguridad la invadió con más fuerza.

Hace días que sentía estas dudas.

―Piensas irte, ¿cierto?

Sasuke no pudo contestar con rapidez. Se quedó viéndola por unos segundos, examinando cada parte de su bella faz.

―Los padres de Amy se encuentran en Japón. ― comenzó diciendo ― Y quieren llevársela a Inglaterra para un chequeo médico más detallado.

Sakura se puso en alerta.

―Ella…¿no está bien?

―Su condición es estable, pero no es buena idea darle de Alta y que siga con su vida normal. ― Sus ónices se dirigieron a un punto fijo de la habitación ―Creo que hay algo más grave…

― ¿Y qué crees que sea?

―No estoy seguro…

Durante un corto lapso de tiempo nadie habló nada. Sakura lo contempló tratando que en sus facciones no se denotara el dolor de su partida. Sí. Sasuke se iba y ella ya lo sabía. El moreno no necesitó decir con palabras las intenciones de su inesperada visita. Tomaría ese avión que lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo donde cuidaría de Amy hasta que su recuperación sea exitosa. Y por supuesto que durante su estancia allí, la pareja volvería a pensar más seriamente en el estado de su relación.

Trató de aguantar las lágrimas de solo pensar que Sasuke llegara a lograr quedarse con Amy otra vez. Asumía el hecho de que ella misma había pedido al Uchiha de que estuviera en todo momento junto a su esposa. No se imaginaba el dolor de perder un bebé de la persona que mas amas… y por ende, no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria de alejar a Sasuke de la castaña. No cuando se encontraba vulnerable... o eso creía ella.

Pero sea como se den las cosas no le diría a Sasuke sobre el embarazo. No lo quería detener, no quería que por solo el bebé, él se olvidara de su esposa y no cumpliera con sus obligaciones. Solo se debía esperar a que pasara todo esto para que ella firmara los papeles del divorcio. Eso era lo que Sakura ansiaba.

Los dedos de Sasuke acariciaron con suavidad la piel de su cuello. Una suavidad que quemaba como brasas ardiendo. Deseaba más caricias de aquellas manos pecadoras.

―Mi avión sale en una hora.

―Uh…huh ―suspiró ensimismada mientras el contacto de sus cuerpos se volvió nulo― Sasuke-kun…¿te volve…?

―Espérame. ―sus labios se acercaron a los tentativos de ella― Solo espera que regrese.

Tragando saliva ella vio a través de sus ónices la verdad de sus palabras. Confianza. Solo confía Sakura.―Sí…

Y uniendo sus bocas, se dieron un último beso de despida.

_Aguardando su regreso estaría…_

_Mientras que dentro de ella creciera lo que tanto ambos anhelaban._

_._

_._

* * *

_Hola mis queridos lectores :3_

_Por enesima vez siento muchisimo la demora T.T tenía casi listo el capi...pero solo me faltaba el final XD_

_*snif*_

_Espero me perdonen TwT_

_Como dije anteriormente falta poco para el desenlace._

_Quiero agradecer a TODOSSSS los que me han dejado review... Los quiero! TTwTT_

_Cuidense! Nos vemos!_

_**R**_ose_**U**_chiha


	17. Tardes de invierno

**Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cia. no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Las otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

* * *

.

.

.

_**/Anatomy Classes\**_

_._

_._

_._

**Capitulo 17: **Tardes de invierno

.

.

Nieve caía por cada rincón existente. Se veía tan inocente y pura que daba ganas de revolcarse y enterrarse en ella como una niña pequeña. Se sentía con tantas ganas de correr y vivir su vida como antaño que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido. El tiempo avanza de forma tan insospechada que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, logras darte cuenta que ya nada es como antes.  
Como extrañaba esos momentos donde ella era joven.  
Momentos donde el sufrimiento, el dolor…y la soledad no inundaban su alma.  
Se sentía tan sola a pesar de estar tan bien acompañada.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

Viendo a través del gran ventanal de su habitación se percató del hombre que había entrada en su habitación. Suspiró sonoramente luciendo poco a poco mas agotada, harta de toda esta situación, débil por la falta energías y de…_amor._

―¿Mmm? Bien…

Amor. Cómo lo necesitaba pensó mientras veía el reflejo de esos oscuros y penetrantes ojos azabache.

_¿Acaso será la última vez que goce del poco afecto que ha mostrado para mi? ¿Afecto? Ojala lo sea._

―¿Necesitas algo? ―lo escuchó con esa voz grave tan propia de él. Sintió un pequeño rubor inundar sus mejillas. Siempre tenía ese efecto en ella y ahora lo sabía, en cualquier mujer. Su voz ronca y varonil, sus facciones tan aristocráticas y distinguidas, su revoltoso cabello negro como una noche sin estrellas, su andar masculino y sumamente atractivo siempre fue el delirio de cualquier mujer. Ahora vestido de forma tan informal, con un suéter, jeans y mocasines lucía fresco y cómodo consigo mismo. Él era el hombre ideal, su hombre ideal.

Giró su rostro dirigiendo su mirada a la suya, pero lo que vio en esos ojos le provocó un aguijonazo en el corazón. Tragó saliva nerviosa y pálida. Este no era su hombre ideal, ella lo había dejado en Japón y tan solo se encontraba de pie junto a ella, al lado de su cama un hombre distinto y casi irreconocible.  
Este no es su Sasuke. Había cambiado pero podía recuperarlo. Tenía que intentarlo por última vez.

―Sabes lo que necesito―se escuchó murmurar arrugando las sábanas blancas con sus manos―Te necesito…

―No. No me necesitas. Nunca me necesitaste ―sentenció de forma categórica― Y lo sabes.

―Sasuke, sabes que te estimo mas que a nadie…―intentó ella augurando que el moreno la interrumpiría en cualquier momento―haría lo que sea por ti, lo que sea….y lo he demostrado.

El mencionado se quedó viéndola con esos ojos como pozos oscuros, vacíos. Su voz le provocó un nuevo escalofrío―Lo sé, lo has demostrado y con creces.

No soportando su voz fría y sin una pizca de condescendencia, agachó la mirada fijándose en sus nudillos blancos como la misma nieve del exterior.

―Nunca me perdonarás por lo q-

―Sabes que no.

Las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban estaban apunto de surcar sus mejillas. Después de haber llorado tanto estaba tan cansada que no soportaba mas este dolor. No quería estar así con Sasuke. Lo quería de vuelta, quería a su Sasuke de vuelta.

Escuchó un hondo suspiro y como ese hombre tan cerca pero tan lejos de su alcance se acercaba a su cama. Con un rápido movimiento retiró las frazadas sentándose cerca a ella mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda, reconfortándola de alguna forma. Se sentía tan pequeña, como una niña que le falta calidez en el corazón, quería esconderse de todo y de todos.

―No puedo discutir contigo ahora. Solo suéltalo…Amy.

Un pequeño sollozo escapó sin proponérselo, y de ahí siguieron mas y mas. Con lo débil que se encontraba se acurrucó contra el pecho de Sasuke y dejó fluir su impotencia, su dolor y la falta de control en esta parte tan trágica de su vida.

Sasuke no podía discutir con Amy tan fieramente como lo pensaba. Ella estaba rota, en pedazos, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para recogerlos y volver a empezar. Estaba seguro que lo haría. Los sollozos que pensó se volverían una agonía pararon mas rápido de lo que creía. El cuerpo antes lozano y esbelto de Amy se había vuelto mas delgado y frágil, su salud era muy débil y quebradiza y su cabello…bueno, su lustroso cabello del color de la miel bañados con ligeros rayos dorados iguales al sol habían desaparecido. Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo vivaz de la juventud al igual que sus ganas de seguir viviendo y mas al saber que jamas volvería a tener la oportunidad de ser feliz como una mujer completa. Una mujer del cual el destino, la naturaleza o el mismo Dios, decidió quitar esa capacidad de dar vida y Sasuke se lamentó por eso.

Era lamentable que no haya había otra solución para el problema de Amy. La gravedad del asunto, como él supuso mucho antes, le permitió a los doctores determinar un diagnóstico preciso, con unos cuantos análisis fue declarado categórico por lo que el tratamiento se puso en funcionamiento.

Fueron cinco meses difíciles de los cuales todos lograron superar. Los padres de Amy agradecieron a Sasuke su dedicación y preocupación por su única hija y esperaban que los malentendidos que hayan existido anteriormente sean resueltos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke tenía otros planes en mente.

―¿Quieres que te de el divorcio cierto? ―murmuró ella con voz débil, ya sin fuerzas. Sabía que intentarlo nuevamente sería en vano.

―Lo siento, pero sí.

―¿La amas tanto?

―Demasiado.

―¿Me amaste alguna vez?

―Te quiero como una hermana, como una amiga. ―los dedos delgados de Amy se arrugaron en su suéter― Y espero que eso no cambie, a pesar de que deberías ganarte mi desprecio.

― Lo sé, y lo siento…pensé…pensé que podía ganarme tu corazón―suspiró derrotada―pero me equivoqué. Nunca me lo ganaré…nunca.

―Encontrarás a alguien que te aprecie y te ame de la forma que mereces.

―No habrá nadie mas que tu…olvidarte será imposible.

Chasqueó la lengua un tanto frustrado―Para Amy Norton nada es imposible. ―Amy alzó su rostro viéndolo por primera vez tan cerca que podía ver le brillo amigable y juguetón de antaño, cuando eran amigos―Eres hermosa y te ganarás el corazón de un hombre bien parecido. Tiempo al tiempo señorita Norton.

Nunca creyó poder sonreir aun después de haber pasado por tanto, pero lo hizo. Sasuke le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y se sentía tan bien y tan perfecto que dudó preguntarle lo siguiente, pero necesitaba estar segura de ello.

―¿Volverás con ella? ¿Te está esperando?

―Tengo la seguridad que sí―dijo viendo mas allá de las ventanas, mas allá de la nieve cayendo por las calles de Londres.

―Es muy afortunada. Cualquier mujer lo sería contigo.

Quitando su mano de su espalda tomo de los hombros a Amy de la forma mas delicada posible. ―Solo me interesa ella. Solo puede ser ella.― Fijó su mirada a la suya percibiendo el cambio que reflejaron sus ojos, el entendimiento tardío y la obvia conclusión.

_Lo sé, Sasuke. Lo entiendo_

.

.

―¿Está bueno?

―Delicioso―sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba un bocado de un espectacular souffle de chocolate. Amaba el chocolate y ahora mas que nunca tenía unas ganas tremendas de comerlo.

Suspiró degustándolo mientras se fijaba en el exterior del mas concurrido café de Kyoto. Tras las vitrinas nevaba lo suficiente como para poder caminar tranquilamente por las calles, el frío era soportable si es que usabas muchos abrigos de por medio y Sakura estaba cubierta por completo.

Tomando un bocado mas de su postre se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. El café era encantador, con un toque tan hogareño pero a la vez tan refinado que resultaría ser una contradicción sino fuera por los detalles vintage que lo adornaban. Se encontraba sentada en una mesa cerca a la vitrina y con una amplia vista a las calles.

Volviendo a la realidad, volteó a ver a acompañante y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía con sus amigos.

―El café es buenísimo, creo que me estoy volviendo fan de este establecimiento.

―Tu solo dime, y te traeré las veces que quieras Sakura-chan.

―Gracias Sasori-kun.

Sasori devolvió su sonrisa con otra mas afectuosa. Tomó su taza de café y le dio un sorbo mientras sus ojos se quedaban prendados en el rostro de la joven.

Había cambiado. Mucho.

La estudiante que una vez conoció, esa chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes ya no era la misma. Ahora era toda una mujer, mucho más hermosa de lo que alguna vez haya imaginado.

Su cabello de ese cautivador y exótico color rosado lo tenía trenzado de tal forma que pequeños mechones asomaban por su rostro dándole una visión tan joven y a la vez tan sensual que sintió un tirón en su vientre. _Rayos, era naturalmente encantadora._ Sus ojos del color del jade tan grandes y brillantes solo acrecentaban su atractivo, y ni que decir de su boca.

_No vayas por ahí Sasori._

Dejó su taza y aclaró su garganta. A pesar de todo, Sakura lucía hermosamente _embarazada._

Mientras se fijaba en su persona, pensaba en la manera como terminó de esta manera: Con el hijo en el vientre de un hombre que no se había hecho presente casi medio año. No llegaría a entender como Sakura ha podido no avisarle de su estado al doctorcito ese. Odiaba su sola presencia y la mención de su nombre. Felizmente Sakura no dedicaba su tiempo en hablar de él, o cualquier cosa vinculada al endiablado y atractivo Uchiha.

Para Sasori, sería perfecto que se quede donde está y no vuelva nunca mas.

―Gracias por invitarme, fue muy amable de tu parte― sonrió Sakura dejando el platito vacío y deseando comer algo mas aunque sabía que pecaría de golosa.

―¿Quieres algo mas de chocolate? Pide lo que quieras…

―Oh cielos, no, gracias Sasori-kun. Eres muy amable― con un ligero sonrojo terminó su chocolate caliente suspirando encantada.― Seguro crees que me dará algo por comer tanto.

Rió entre dientes―Por tu estado no me sorprende. Además tienes un aguante tremendo para los dulces. Eres increíble.― osadamente colocó su mano sobre la suya. ―Toda tu. Eres única.

Al ver sus manos unidas Sakura suspiró cansinamente―Sasori-kun…

―Lo sé, lo sé, quieres que guarde distancias pero no puedo―jugando con sus nudillos dejo que su mirada se fijara de forma directa y contundente con la suya. Era el momento para que lo soltara. ―Solo espera que termine, por favor. Después me alejaré y nunca lo volveré a hacer.

Frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo el labio asintió no muy convencida.

―¿Recuerdas los espectáculos que realizábamos en las calles mis hermanos y yo?

―¿Eh? Sí―Sakura asintió con una pequeña sonrisa―Me encantaba el espectáculo de tus marionetas.

―Y los muñecos de arcilla de Deidara, y las pinturas tan reales de Sai.

―Por supuesto, como olvidarlos. Ustedes son magníficos.

―¿No te gustaría ser parte de nuestro espectáculo?

―¿Eh? ― parpadeó muy confusa.

Sasori ahora muy animado comenzó a organizar sus pensamientos―Imagínate viajar con nosotros a cada ciudad, a cada país, a cada continente que siempre hayas querido visitar. ¿Europa? ¿Africa? ¿Asia? ¿Qué te parece? Seremos como trotamundos y haremos todo lo que tu quieras. Nos divertiremos y será inolvidable. ―Demasiado feliz para poder resistirse, continuó― Inclusive, cuidaré a ese hijo como si fuera mío.

―¡Sasori!―Sakura le molestó mucho esas últimas palabras.

―De acuerdo, lo siento― exasperado se pasó una mano por sus cabellos del color de la grana― Es que he pensado en todo…y sé que no te pasarás la vida esperándolo.

Tras la mención del Uchiha, Sakura bajó los ojos ligeramente sonrojada. No podía evitar escuchar el nombre de Sasuke y no reaccionar ante sus solos recuerdos. Suspiro enfrentando a la mirada esperanzadora de su amigo. Su insistencia era de alabar, pero eso nunca sería suficiente para cambiar sus planes.

―No me respondas ahora. Solo te pido que lo consideres. ¿Qué te cuesta? Vamos Sakura.

―Sabes lo que pienso de Sasuke. Eres muy insistente, ¿sabes?

―Lo sé, me lo han dicho―sonrío autosuficiente.

―No tienes remedio―negó con la cabeza divertida

Sasori estaba seguro que ella tomaría en cuenta su intención―tomate tu tiempo y respóndeme cuando estes…―su móvil sonó―Disculpa, un momento.

Respondiendo la llamada, Sasori se concentró en la persona en línea y Sakura se preguntó que haría con su buena intención. Tenía buenas intenciones sin duda, pero no era lo que ella esperaba.

―Rayos, tengo que dejarte.

―¿Sucedió algo? ―preguntó preocupada

―Nah, es el idiota de mi hermano, Deidara― resopló― Necesita ayuda con materiales para los nuevos modelos que usaremos en el próximo espectáculo.

―Deidara es muy despistado―Sakura no pudo evitar reírse

―Es todo un caso. ―Levantándose se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla― Ten cuidado a la hora de salir. Rayos, debería estar a tu lado de camino a casa.

―Tranquilo Sasori-kun. Estaré bien.

―Llámame cuando llegues. ¿De acuerdo?

―Lo haré. Ve con cuidado.

Viendolo irse, la pelirrosa intentó ver la forma como hacer lograr ver a Sasori que ella no necesitaba de nada mas. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que su amor por Sasuke era mucho mas fuerte? Habrán podido haber pasado cinco meses pero lo seguiría queriendo. Lo amaba como nunca creyó hacerlo, podría ser muy joven pero sabía que jamás conocería a un hombre tan especial como lo era el Uchiha. Con todas y sus cicatrices, su pasado, su temperamento, sus temores, todo él era único para ella. Asi la haya dejado para ayudar a su esposa enferma, jamás podría olvidarlo. Su corazón era tan grande que no podía hacer otra cosa que esperarlo y confiar en el moreno.

Lo esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Decidió salir del café e ir a casa a descansar por este día. Acomodando su bufanda roja para protegerse del frío empezó a caminar por la calle que la llevaría al apartamento de Sasuke. Después de su partida sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el hotel por lo que se mudó a su apartamento. Muchas cosas sucedieron en ese lugar lleno de recuerdos…tanto malos como buenos. Sakura pensó que el mejor lugar para poder esperarlo sea en el lugar donde pasaron muchos de los mejores momentos de su vida escolar.

Y fue cuando lo vio.

Sakura parpadeó y ajustó su vista extrañada. Se encontraba en la esquina de la calle esperando el semáforo en verde y creyó ver la forma de…

_¿Sasuke?_

Solo faltaban cinco segundos para el cambio, pero sabía que no se movería por nada del mundo. Sus ojos se abrieron sin creérselo, su boca se secó, sus manos enguantadas aferraron su bolso y dejó que los segundos, minutos transcurrieran.

No podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto.

La nieve caía encima de ellos pero eso no fue obstáculo para fijarse en la figura alta y enfundada en un abrigo negro. Verlo le resultó un poco mas difícil ya que lágrimas empañaban su visión. Pestañando se liberó de alguna de ellas, sin embargo aun no podía mover ni un solo musculo. Se dedicó a observarlo lo mejor que podía mientras el hombre que se acercaba se parecía mucho a aquél que había esperado por tanto.

Era él. ¡Era él!

Y a solo a unos centímetros de distancia, sintió que la voz no le saldría tampoco. Sintió que todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones se había esfumado y que tan solo con escucharlo ella...

―Estoy de vuelta.

.

.

.

* * *

**_R_**o**_F_**er reportándose.

Hola a todos!  
Realmente extrañé escribir la continuación de _Anatomy Classes_. Por "n" razones nunca pude completarlo así que aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo (y último? xD) Estoy media oxidada, como lo mencioné en mi otro fic _Nipples, _asi queespero les haya gustado :)  
Como se habrán dado cuenta, lo he alargado un poquito mas, porque creí que este sería el final, pero parece que el fic da para mas :D  
Disculpen la demora a todos ustedes. Sabrán de mi gente linda!  
Saludos!


	18. Brillante amanecer

**Advertencias:** AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cia. no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Las otras chicas que aparezcan son invención mía XD

**Nota:** Habrá varias frases y/o palabras escritas en inglés, pero no quiere decir que por ello no vayan a entender lo que dice, de alguna u otra forma aparecerá traducido XD

* * *

.

.

.

_**/Anatomy Classes\**_

.

.

.

**Capitulo 18: **Brillante amanecer

Siempre creyó que en todos sus años de vida nada podría sorprenderlo. Mas aun pensar que sería capaz de sentir alegría, frustración, dolor, amor y una poderosa sensación de confort al mismo tiempo. Se encontraba inundado de tantos sentimientos encontrados que lo único que hizo fue quedarse mirando a esa mujer.

Era la mas hermosa que había visto en su vida. Siempre lo fue. Desde el primer momento que la vio supo que ella sería distinta.

No fue difícil distinguirla entre toda la gente y la nieve que caía como un susurro por las concurridas calles. Ésta no fue impedimento para ver su pequeña figura envuelta en un abrigo y una bufanda roja que cubría parcialmente su rostro.

Necesitaba verla mejor, necesitaba acercarse más…_mucho mas._

Y mientras daba un paso, sus facciones comenzaron a volverse mas claras. Sus ojos del color de los jades comenzaron a iluminarse con la sorpresa, sus labios tan rosados como los capullos de una rosa se abrieron sin emitir palabra alguna y su cabello anudado en una tierna trenza no era lo suficientemente fuerte para recoger toda su abundante y lisa mata rosada. Notó con gusto que éste había crecido desde la última vez que la había visto. Adoraba el olor de su cabello y ansiaba poder enterrar su rostro en él…pero mas que nada deseaba abrazar su esbelto cuerpo y besar esos tentadores labios rosas.

Casi a menos de medio metro de distancia, Sakura estaba sin palabras. Su manos antes entumecidas por el frío (olvidó los motines en casa, como siempre) estaban entumecidas por la sorpresa. No podía mover ningún musculo porque sabía que la visión que tenía delante de ella, era eso. Solo una visión y no el verdadero. Sasuke Uchiha, su Sasuke, no podía estar delante de ella luciendo su ya añorado y desordenado cabello azabache, y sus rasgados y profundos ojos negros.

Necesitaba tenerlo cerca…_mucho mas._

Comenzó a alzar una de sus manos y poder tocarlo, saber que era real, pero se detuvo. Fue tan rápido el pensamiento que pasó por su mente que la dejó muy quieta.

_El bebé…_

No pudo pensar más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía enterrado el rostro en el abrigo negro del Uchiha, y sus brazos la rodearon tan tiernamente pero al mismo tiempo con tanta urgencia que no pudo más que estrecharlo también. Necesitaba de él y toda la compañía que no pudo obtener a pesar de las personas que más quería la acompañaran.

_Algo esta mal…_

No necesitó abrazarla para darse cuenta, pensó que era una jugada óptica, pero ahora lo confirmó de forma muy obvia. Sakura no lucía como antes, y no se refería a su ropa o la forma como se peinaba.

―Sasuke…

Aun entre sus brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño bajó su mirada a ese rostro tan bello, pero con ligeros cambios. Lucía un poco mas rellenita, aunque de forma encantadora. Con una de sus manos enguantadas acunó una mejilla sonrosada por el frío. Eso hizo que sus orbes verdes no dejaran de ver los suyos, no podía dejar de verla y tocarla.

―Sasu…

―Shh.

La calló suavemente mientras con los ojos cerrados apoyaba la frente contra la suya. Sakura no sabía que decir, hacer o pensar. El actuar de Sasuke la ponía nerviosa porque estaba segura que ya había notado el gran cambio en su cuerpo. ¡Necesitaba saber que pasaba por su mente! Él siguió acariciando su mejilla pasando el pulgar por su tersa piel, entretanto su otra mano comenzó a vagar por su cintura para seguir su recorrido y colocarse en la parte delantera de su abrigo y tocar el abultado vientre de la pelirrosa. Si no la sintiera con sus propias manos no podría haberlo notado. Sakura era tan pequeña que si no la conociera no creería que ella estuviera…

Una pequeña y delicada mano se posó en la suya mas grande y masculina. Eso fue suficiente para abrir sus ojos y enfrentarse a la verdad.

Una verdad mas clara que el agua.

Necesitaban hablar.

El apartamento lucía diferente, pero tenía ese mismo aire de antaño. Se notaba que estaba limpio, con los muebles y cuadros que siempre tenía colgados por las paredes. Las fotos enmarcadas de su familia y una diferente de Sakura y él juntos cuando aun estudiaba en _Saint Grace_.

Es increíble ver el tiempo pasar. Se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer.

Estaba nerviosa. Y no era para mas. Sasuke entró en el apartamento y como nunca la sintió completamente llena, era como si su sola presencia abarcara todo el espacio y el oxigeno comenzara a disminuir de a pocos. ¿O era que estaba demasiado ansiosa? No hubo palabras de camino a casa, ella no sabía que decir para romper la tensión. Tan solo entraron y dejaron que el silencio vagara por la estancia. Colocó su bolso en uno de los sillones, se quitó el abrigo que lo dejó colgado en una percha y esperó a que los segundos pasaran. Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella y no hacía un solo movimiento, tan solo tenía entre sus manos una de las fotos enmarcadas de la entrada mirándola sin emitir palabra alguna.

Llevando sus manos hacia la bufanda roja, Sakura la dejó en el espaldar de una silla aun sin saber cual sería la reacción de Sasuke. Pero fue hasta que escuchó el susurro de algo que en un pestañeo todo cambió. Nunca lo hubiera previsto. Un momento había volteado a dejar su bufanda y ya tenía a Sasuke a menos de unos centímetros de distancia sin abrigo, con un look tan casual, tan distinto de él que le sorprendió de sobremanera. Hablamos de una chaqueta, camiseta, vaqueros…simplemente lucía joven. Mucho mas joven de lo que aparentaba con su bata de médico. Jamás se imaginó que Sasuke se vería tan apuesto. Ahora sabía que podía lucir desde vaqueros descoloridos hasta el mas caro esmoquin y lucir tan atractivo y sexy mismo modelo de revista de modas.

Aun se preguntaba como podía tener a tremendo hombre a su lado.

Conteniendo el aliento y totalmente deslumbrada, no vio el rápido avance del Uchiha. Sentir sus brazos acunarla, su voz cálida susurrando su nombre contra el oído, su boca buscando la suya queriendo beberla por completo fue suficiente para alejarla cualquier pensamiento y solo pensar en él y en nada mas que en él.

Poder estar sediento, hambriento de forma completa, desear sentir como nunca piel contra piel, labios contra labios y volverse uno solo fue lo que desató el vendaval de emociones que bullían en su interior. Sakura lucía una falda crema y un sweater tan abrigador que desea quitárselo para ver que es lo que había debajo.

El calor comenzó a irradiar cada parte de su cuerpo. Los meses de su ausencia, sin tener su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo por las noches, y levantarse sin él por las mañanas siempre fueron un suplicio. No poder tener citas por las noches, ni cenas románticas como las niñas de su edad soñaban, tardes de compras por los centros comerciales o noches cálidas bajo la luz de las velas; simplemente nunca pudo tener nada de eso en todo el tiempo que conoció al moreno.

La ropa fue cayendo como así la barrera de nervios y ansiedad que comenzó a sentir. Sasuke era muy habilidoso extrayendo cada prenda de su cuerpo, develando piel suave y perfumada y dejando un rastro agradable de besos. Si bien ambos estaban ansiosos por su rencuentro, sabían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para verse, tocarse el uno al otro.

¿Qué sentirá Sasuke al ver los cambios que el embarazo a dejado en su cuerpo?

Sin haberse dado cuenta se estaban dirigiendo al dormitorio, un rastro de ropa los acompañó hasta la habitación. Sasuke con solo sus descoloridos vaqueros, Sakura con ropa interior y lo suficientemente desnuda para esperar su reacción. Quería tocar cada centímetro de su piel, percibirla con sus sentidos y perderse entre sus sabanas blancas. Era tonto, pero se sentía como la primera vez que él la había visto completamente desvestida en esta misma habitación hacía varios años.

La caricia tierna en su brazo, otra por su mejilla y así bajando lentamente hasta el abultado vientre la hizo temblar de expectativa y el beso en esa misma zona, justo donde el hijo de ambos crecía provocó que guiara su mirada hasta el Uchiha.

El hombre por el cual estaba segura deseaba pasar el resto de sus días, estaba arrodillado abrazándola y sin mas que su amor por ella irradiándolo.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Su voz grave sonaba con reproche, y no era para menos. Sakura buscó la manera de explicarle sus razones.

―Lo siento, Sasuke-kun.― tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse―No podía hacerlo. No podía decírtelo.

―¿Por qué?

No pudo decir algo más porque tenía a Sasuke sobre ella. Besando sus labios y callando cualquier otra palabra. La temperatura volvió a subir y con ello la mas dulce sensación de ser protegida y amada por Sasuke. Era imposible no encontrarse seducida completamente por este hombre tan lleno de atractivo. Sus manos no hicieron otra cosa que atreverse y tocar la piel de su espalda, cada músculo ondeándose con cada caricia dada. Gemidos, susurros y palabras sin sentido llenaron la habitación. Las sábanas fueron retiradas y con ellas los pudores. Como en medio de una tormenta, Sakura dejó que la marea la arrastrase. El placer sustituyó la razón y con él el deseo de volverse uno solo.

Desde su posición Sasuke tenía una hermosa visión de su pelirrosa a horcajadas encima de su cintura y con la marca del deseo en sus facciones. Respiraba agitada totalmente hermosa, con cada curva de su cuerpo mas redondeada. _Deliciosa_. Con una ladina sonrisa, dejó que sus manos se aferraran a la blancura de sus pechos mas llenos de los recordaba. Y es cuando comenzó de nuevo la tormenta, el viaje al infinito y la vuelta de regreso a la tierra.

Sakura apoyó sus manos en fuerte torso del moreno, equilibrándose y al mismo tiempo para moverse al unísono. Sus caderas se alzaban y bajaban, la fricción de sus cuerpo era como la llama de una vela consumida, pasaba el tiempo y mas crecía la luz y el calor. Y mas, y mucho mas. Un quejumbroso gemido salió de sus labios cuando ese fuego la consumió por completo, no dejaba de estremecerse mientras sentía el clímax mas poderoso que alguna vez haya sentido. La voz grave y ronca del Uchiha la acompañó a ese lugar tan cercano llamado paraíso. La tensión llenó su cuerpo mientras sentía como corros de su esencia la llenaban por entero.

Simplemente fue la mas dulce de las entregas. El mas sensual de los encuentros.

Con un último suspiro se acomodó entre sus brazos, ambos totalmente saciados y notoriamente cansados por el esfuerzo. Sasuke cubrió a ambos con una sábana y dejó que Sakura descansara mientras tocaba de forma protectora a su hijo.

Suspiró aun recuperándose mientras buscaba la mirada de la pelirrosa. Su agarre se hizo mas fuerte como si temiera que ella se escaparía de sus manos.

―¿Por qué Sakura?

Se sintió pequeña, muy pequeña y mas junto a Sasuke en esa cama gigante, pero no se amilanó.

―Ocurrió lo de Amy, y todo se complicó. Te ibas y yo no podía…Sabía que te quedarías aquí y no viajarías a Inglaterra.

Despues de un momento de silencio, y sin querer ver el rostro del Uchiha, dejó que los segundos pasaran. La ligera tensión en el cuerpo de Sasuke le permitió darse cuenta que le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a lo sucedido. Sin embargo, como siempre, el actuar del moreno la dejó sin habla. Un beso en la frente hizo que alzara sus ojos verdes y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su corazón.

―Me conoces mas que a mi mismo.

―Indudablemente.―imitando su sonrisa no resistió acariciar su cabello azabache. Era tan sedoso y rebelde que daban aun mas ganas de despeinarlo. ―Tienes un gran corazón Sasuke-kun. Amy te necesitaba y yo no podía retenerte.

―Te equivocas. ―aun acariciando el vientre abultado de la joven, fijó su mirada en la suya muy serio ― No he conocido a nadie mas transparente, mas hermosa y con el corazón mas grande que el tuyo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse―Yo no soy hermosa.

―Lo eres. Cada parte de ti. ―estaba tan cerca de ella que no pude resistir tocar su silueta. Cada centímetro de piel, cerciorarse que estaba ahí junto a él. Aun no podía creer lo sucedido, pero tendría que adaptarse a la gran noticia y a la idea de que Sakura le mintió por salvar la vida de Amy. ―Ayudar a la persona que mas te hizo daño y así soportar la soledad en estos meses…

―Fue soportable, y no estuve sola.

―Me lo imagino. Haz estado muy bien cuidada.

Sonrió recordando a Hinata, Ino, Eli, Naruto, Sasori e indudablemente a su madre. Sayuki Haruno era para Sakura la mejor madre que podría existir. Con lágrimas en los ojos le contó lo sucedido, como amaba tanto a su profesor de Anatomía que no pudo evitar enamorarse de alguien mayor. Enamorarse de tal forma que tuvo que sobrepasar tantas dificultades y finalmente haber salido embarazada de él. Le contó absolutamente todo por lo que supuso estaría de alguna forma en contra.

―Lo supuse ―le dijo Sayuki acariciando su cabellera rosada, tan parecida a la de ella― A tu padre le dará un ataque cuando se entere―se río de tal forma que Sakura alzó los ojos llenos de lágrimas―Yo me encargaré de eso, tu solo debes preocuparte por ese pequeñín.

―Espera mamá…¿te lo suponías? ―¿Cómo que su madre se lo suponía? ¿Cuándo conoció a Sasuke?

―Hablé con el doctor Uchiha, antes del viaje, recuerdas? ―Sakura se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Como lo había olvidado! ―Y tan solo con ver como hablaba de ti, supuse que había sucedido algo entre ustedes dos. No insiste por tu salud mi amor, pero ahora que estas confiando en mi para contármelo, no tengo otra opción que apoyarte. Eres mi hija Sakura, mi única hija y te amo.

Sakura lloró en su regazo durante un buen tiempo y desde la partida de Sasuke su madre estuvo cuidando de ella y llevándola a consultas para saber como se encontraba el estado del bebé. Y ahora que el Uchiha estaba de vuelta, ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada mas. Lo tenía a él, a su familia, sus amigos y eso era suficiente.

―Ese pelirrojo también estuvo acosándote cierto? ―murmuró el Uchiha haciendo que Sakura se ubicara en el presente.

―¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Sasori-kun? ―Sakura alzó sus ojos verdes viendo el entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke.

―Sí, él mismo.

―Pues, si. Es mi amigo y estuvo ayudándome todo este tiempo.

―Maldito enano aprovechador―murmuró Sasuke sabiendo que hacer la próxima que vea al susodicho.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―le preguntó alzando una ceja.

―No deberías defenderlo tanto. Ahora que estoy de vuelta, me encargaré de ti todos los días.

Tomándola por sorpresa, se colocó encima de ella, de tal forma que su vientre los separaba uno del otro, pero no lo suficiente para que Sasuke utilizara sus mejores armas de seducción contra ella.

Sonrojándose no puedo evitar preguntarle―¿Todos los días? ¿Como los días en Saint Grace?

―Serán tus clases particulares.

―Estoy impaciente―sonrió con los ojos brillantes de expectativa

―Excelente, porque no hay mejor maestro que yo.

―Lo sé, lo sé de primera mano. ―susurró al sentir sus labios a lo largo de su cuello―Y hablando de manos, ¿qué hace la tuya ahí?

―Nada…solo enfocándome en tus clases preliminares―susurró de forma tan sensual que Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, y con ello toda respuesta verbal fue silenciado por los labios expertos de Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**R**_o_**F**_er reportándose.

Hey there!  
Aquí por fin subiendo el siguiente capitulo. Por fin se encontraron! Espero que les haya gustado :)  
Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron review y leyeron el fic. Un gran saludos para ustedes!  
Nos vemos gente linda!


End file.
